Rise of the Crimson Maelstrom
by Kuroakuma025
Summary: Uzumaki Household. A house that has lost all its members as time passed after The Great War, and now only two members remained. Due to the higher-ups fearing them, they always remained an independent Extra Devil Household. But now, the Uzumaki heir has sworn to get his Household in the Pillar Households. Follow Naruto as he rises from being a Devil to an Extra to a Noble Household.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OC(s).**

**For those who are wondering, this is a rewrite for my other story: Devil's body with the soul of Angel. **

**The whole base of the story is changed, Naruto will not have any special eye ability and he will face the difficulties of being born in an extra Devil Household; not like my other story where he will be handed every single thing. **

**In this story, he will have to work extra hard to earn every single thing. He will suffer heartbreak, he will go through emotional disability for some time but my story definitely won't touch angst that much, but it will have some tear-jerking moment. Not overly so, but there will be some.**

**In my other story, he was a prodigy; in this, not so much. Don't get me wrong, he will be strong, very much so. But, in this, he will work more for it. More like in Naruto character you can say.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

[Sacred Gear Talking]

_[Sacred Gear Thoughts]_

"Techniques"

"_Flashback"_

"**Dragon/Monster/Pissed off/Much more Talking"**

'_**Dragon/Monster/Pissed off/Much more Thoughts'**_

**So, without further ado, let's get on with this new story.**

* * *

**Sitri Hospital, Operation theater -October tenth**

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS Y'KNOW!" A gorgeous woman with crimson hair appearing in her early twenties screamed at the top of her lungs in excruciating pain as she goes through the process of the most painful but the most wonderful thing a woman can experience: childbirth.

"C'mon, Shina, push!" A bubbly voice belonging to a woman that appeared in her teenage years encouraged her childhood-friend in a tone mixed with concern and anticipation.

Kushina or otherwise called affectionately by her childhood-friend; Shina, whipped her head towards said person and gave a whithering glare with her tear-filled bewitching amethyst eyes; that would have rendered any person a whimpering mess in an instant or a blushing mess -depending on the situation- and screamed in pain and anger, "I AM PUSHING DAMMIT! HOW ABOUT I PUSH YOU OFF A MOTHERFUCKING CLIFF, YOU COSPLAYING NURSE-WANNABE!"

The nurse-wannabe looked towards the buxom brunette female doctor that was leading the operation with slightly scared and confused eyes, "Why is she suddenly angry with me?"

The female doctor that was leading the operation looked towards the cosplaying nurse-wannabe with an apologetic look, "A woman in the process of childbirth tends to lash at everyone, Lady Serafall, please overlook this and continue to support your friend as she would require all the support she can get."

Serafall nodded her head in understanding and looked towards the tear-streaked, sweat-marred, whiskered face of her best friend that was scrunched up in agony and said in the most encouraging voice possible, "Come on, Kushina, you can do this. Just push!"

"UGGHHHHHHHH! I AM PUSHING! IT HURTS SOOOOO MUCH Y'KNOW!" Kushina whimpered in pain as she continued to push with all her might.

The assistant nurse looked towards the head doctor and said in an urgent voice, "The head is visible, Doctor Isabella!"

Isabella nodded and looked towards the birthing mother and encouraged in a practiced voice, "The head is already out, Lady Kushina! Just push with all your might!"

Kushina screwed her eyes shut and pushed with all her might, "PLEASE COME OUT NARUTO! MAMA IS TIRED Y'KNOW! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, the room got deathly silent for a few moments and the silence was broken by the first cry of a newborn babe.

Isabella seeing the newborn babe in the nurse's hands quickly and firmly ordered, "Quick! Get a warm blanket and gently cut the umbilical cord! Check Lady Kushina's vitals to check if she is stable or not!"

"""Yes ma'am!"""

There was a chorus of acceptance and the nurses quickly got on their work.

Serafall silently walked beside the operation table and got beside Kushina's head as she took deep gulps of air rapidly from the extremely tiresome and painful process. Serafall looked down at her childhood friend's face with her baby blue eyes and softly stated, "You did wonderful, the baby is born, Shina."

Kushina tiredly opened her eyes and looked at her childhood friend's face and a tired smile came upon her face, "He better be born after I went through that, y'know."

Serafall giggled at her and nodded her head with a grin, "Though I must say, I have never seen you in so much pain and looking scared before."

Kushina softly huffed and looked back at Serafall with an irritated look, "Just pray you will never be on the end where I am or your childlike body will never be able to handle what I just went through."

Serafall crossed her arms in front of her in an 'X' and shook her head furiously, "Nope! No way in hell I am going through that! I am happy remaining single forever!"

Kushina nodded her head with a bitter smile, "I will admit, it is much better to remain single, y'know."

Serafall lowered her head and softly muttered at saying something she shouldn't, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Kushina closed her eyes and heaved a sigh, "No, it isn't your fault. It is my fault for falling in love with _that wretched man._"

Serafall winced at the venom in her friend's voice but she couldn't help but nod in agreement, she softly asked, "Do you regret it?"

Kushina stayed silent and listened to her baby's cries and softly answered, "Falling in love with that _man_? Yes. Giving birth to Naruto? Hell no!"

Serafall looked at Kushina's proud grin and a smile bloomed on her face, "Well, that's all that matt-

Serafall was cut-off as Isabella appeared with Naruto in her hands, wrapped in a crimson blanket. "Here, Lady Kushina, I believe it is yours."

Kushina tenderly held her arms out and accepted Naruto in her arms, with the utmost care she brought her baby boy close to her face and got her first look at his face.

Crimson.

A crimson tuft of hair like her own was the first thing she saw. She lowered her eyes to his face and noticed his eyes were closed and at his chubby cheeks; three thin but stretched across his cheeks were whisker marks like her own.

She nuzzled her nose against his chubby cheeks as fresh hot tears ran down her cheeks, she lovingly muttered, "Naruto, I finally got to see you. You don't know how much mama wanted to see you, my baby boy."

Serafall wiped her own tears as she witnessed the magical moment of a mother meeting her own child for the first time. She stayed silent as she watched the heart-melting scene in front of her.

It was the first time Serafall had seen the birth of someone as she was not allowed in the operation theatre during the birth of her little sister a few months ago, due to only a single person being allowed in due to health issues. Her father was the one who had witnessed this and witnessing this herself…

It was the most magical and beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life, period.

Isabella who was standing at the side of Kushina bed with a soft smile, softly said, "He is a perfectly healthy baby boy, Lady Kushina. There were no complications neither to you nor the child himself, it was successful childbirth."

Kushina's tears grew in intensity at hearing that particular news and she nodded her head softly against her baby boy and replied in a gratitude-filled voice, "Thank you so much, Doctor Isabella."

Isabella shook her head softly and replied in a warm tone, "There is no need to thank me, Lady Kushina, it is my job. Just tell me the boy's name and I will leave you with him and Lady Serafall alone."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Kushina softly muttered as she continued to nuzzle against her baby.

"Naruto… it means maelstrom, a very good name if I do say so myself, Lady Kushina." Isabella said with an approving smile on her face.

After all, she had seen parents naming their children with horrendous names, like who the hell in their right mind names their child Dick or something horrendous which will render their child as a laughing stock in the future. She bitterly remembered the time when a snobbish couple named their child Orgasm, for fuck sakes! She had nearly dropped the child in shock after hearing them say the name.

"Eh?! Maelstrom! I thought you named him after your insane obsession for ramen!" Serafall cried in disbelief.

Kushina and Isabella directed a deadpanned stare towards Serafall, "Really, Sera/Lady Serafall?"

Serafall huffed with a cute childish pout on her face, "Well, excuse me! If I thought you wanted to name him after some ramen topping when you chose that name while eating ramen."

"Ah!" Kushina exclaimed sheepishly at realizing her mistake, "Sorry, I got the inspiration from a fish cake, but I chose Naruto for its other meaning: Maelstrom."

"Figures, a Japanophilia like you will choose a Japanese name," Serafall muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Serafall?" Kushina asked with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as her sweat-marred crimson hair started to float behind her in the shapes of nine-tails with a red aura covering her frail but gorgeous form.

"N-Nothing! Ab-Absolutely nothing, Shina! Hehehehe…" Serafall nervously squeaked out in fear. A Satan she may be, but her best friend's temper was legendary despite her deceptively frail body.

After all, you never mess with the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero if you want to live. She had personally seen her vicious temper in the Devil-Civil war and she was scared of her best friend's temper. Very. Scared.

The impending sense of doom instantly vanished and an angelic smile came upon Kushina's face, "Thought so!"

Isabella and Serafall felt a bead of sweat roll down at their side of faces, _'Talk about bipolar!'_

"Awww! You are so cute, Naruto!" Kushina continued to gush at her baby boy like nothing just happened.

The two beside her felt another bead of sweat roll down their other side of faces, _'Definitely a bipolar!'_

Isabella heaved a sigh with an amused grin on her face, "I will leave you three to your own as I have other things to check upon. Anyways, congratulations, Lady Kushina, for a healthy baby boy."

Kushina nodded her head with a warm smile on her whiskered face, "Thank you for your help as always, Isabella."

Isabella nodded her head with a smile of her own, "Please, it has been a pleasure with your case of child delivery."

Kushina nodded her head in response to Isabella's word. Serafall and Isabella also exchanged a nod and a smile before Isabella made her way out of the room to give the three some privacy.

Just before she fully stepped out of the room, she seriously called out, "Your next appointment is in three months Kushina, don't miss it."

Kushina gained a sad smile while she gazed at her baby, "I will not."

Isabella hummed in approval and stepped out of the room and closed the doors behind her.

Serafall looked at Kushina with a sad smile of her own as she was intimately familiar with her friend's condition, she shook her head and plastered a cheerful grin on her face, intent to not let anything ruin the mood of the arrival of Naruto. "Look how cute he is! He will definitely be a lady killer in the future!"

Kushina also gained a smile of her own as she looked at her baby, she softly muttered, "Yeah, that he will be."

Serafall stuck a thinking pose with her hand under her chin as she gazed down at the bundle of utter adorableness that was Naruto, "I wonder if he will have a harem…"

Kushina looked at Serafall with a wary glance, "Why would he have a harem?"

Serafall looked at Kushina like she was insane and loudly exclaimed, "Oh, come on! You Uzumakis are -or were- known for your insane stamina and insanely good looks. Both of the qualities girls look in for a guy and with him being an Uzumaki, it is practically guaranteed he will be a sex machine!"

Kushina glared at Serafall, "What the hell, Sera?! Who are you calling a sex machine?"

"Eh?! Don't look at me like that, your father had a harem, your uncle had a harem, heck! Your grandmother had a reverse harem because of her not being able to be satisfied by a single man!" Serafall countered with actual facts with a proud grin on her face, a hundred percent sure of her victory in this argument.

Kushina gained a twinge of red across her cheeks at being reminded of the lascivious sex life of her ancestors, she softly murmured, "That doesn't mean anything."

Serafall snorted in amusement and crossed her arms under her large breasts despite her child-like body, "You will see, your son will definitely turn into a hunk. After all, he **is **your son."

"I will not let him turn into a perverted sexual beast! I will turn him into a proper gentleman, you just see, y'know!" Kushina exclaimed determinedly, intent at being not letting her son turn into the closet perverts like her ancestors.

"Sure, sure." Serafall indulged her with a small smile. She was a hundred percent sure, Naruto will have a harem. After all, he was the son of one of the most beautiful women in the entire supernatural world and him being an Uzumaki to boot, he was bound to attract members of opposite gender towards him and Satan forbid -as a shudder ran through her body,- members of the same sex.

"Hey, Sera…" Kushina softly called out as she played with her baby's chubby cheeks.

"Hmmm?" Serafall looked towards Kushina quizzically.

"Will you be his Godmother?" Kushina softly asked without looking at Serafall.

Serafall froze. She was frozen solid as if someone has cast her signature Celsius Cross Trigger on herself, she couldn't move or speak as if all her motor functions were suddenly taken away from her.

Slight tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. Her own parents, her **own **parents for fuck's sake! They themselves didn't believe she would be a good big sister due to her extremely childish personality despite knowing she was a Satan.

Oh, she knew, her parents brought up a fairly good topic when they said 'she would make Sona like herself' -a carefree, fun-loving bubbly girl with a childish personality and to some extent she knew if she got her way -she would do exactly that.

But, did they forget she could be serious too if the situation demanded! She didn't have a good relationship with her parents at the start because of her unique ability to wield ice magic instead of Sitri's water magic. They, like every other High-Class Devil, slightly neglected her due to her not being able to wield their Household's signature magic.

It was then she met Kushina, a beautiful girl her own age with a frail body who became her first friend and who _believed _in her. For the first time, someone believed in her dream of becoming the strongest female devil with her unique ice magic to prove to her parents she was worth the attention!

She wasn't a born prodigy like her fellow Satans -Sirzechs and Ajuka, and even Falbium to some extent. She was born with her unique magic and slightly bigger magic reserves, she trained and trained and **trained**, to reach where she was with only Kushina's support behind her and for that she will be forever grateful.

But now, to be asked to become Naruto's Godmother… tears streamed down her face as she slightly choked out, "D-Do you… re-really want… m-me to be… Naruto's Godmother?"

Kushina finally looked at her best friend with a soft smile and opened her other arm towards her; in which, Serafall quickly jumped in and buried her face in her shoulder.

Kushina softly stroked Serafall's raven hair that was done in twin tails. She knew about what Serafall's parents had said regarding Sona as she has come to her and raged for hours until she finally calmed down. She herself was angry but she couldn't do anything because she was pregnant at that time with Naruto, so she knew what this meant for her.

"You still haven't answered, y'know." Kushina softly stated as she continued to stroke Serafall's hair with one hand and softly rubbed Naruto's tummy with the other.

"I-I-I will… be the best… damn Godmother the world has… ever seen… y'know!" Serafall muttered against her shoulder.

Kushina whacked Serafall on her head playfully, "Don't copy me, y'know!"

Serafall giggled in her shoulder and Kushina herself giggled after a few moments.

Suddenly their laughter seized as little Naruto started to cry again.

Serafall got back on her feet and frantically looked towards Naruto, "Why is he crying?!"

Kushina gave Serafall a look and she instantly calmed down, she softly requested, "Help me sit up, he is hungry."

Serafall nodded her head and gently helped Kushina sit up against the headboard of the bed.

Kushina softly opened the hospital blouse and brought Naruto to her breast; where he instantly latched his mouth and started to suckle on her nipple.

Serafall watched with an intrigued expression across her face, "How does it feel?"

Kushina looked towards Serafall with a gentle smile, "It feels weird, but it is not an unpleasant sensation, y'know."

"Oh…" Serafall just watched as Kushina fed and cooed over Naruto for the first time.

An amused grin came upon Serafall's face as Naruto continued to nurse upon Kushina, "Well now, he definitely has your appetite."

"Oh, hush!" Kushina playfully shushed Serafall as she continued to feed Naruto.

Serafall giggled at her and silently watch, she closed her eyes and sensed Naruto's magic core.

She opened her eyes with a wide smile of excitement on her face, "He definitely has that Uzumaki reserves going for him!"

Kushina looked surprised for a moment before a grin etched on her face, "But of course, whose son are you talking about, y'know!"

"With that appetite, definitely yours!" Serafall countered with an amused grin on her face.

She immediately has to duck under the chain swipe from Kushina's signature Adamantine Chains, she stood back up and giggled at the irate look Kushina was giving her.

Kushina huffed and decided to continue to gush upon the bundle of adorableness that was her son.

As she finished feeding Naruto, she closed the front of her hospital blouse and started to rub her boy's back.

A loud burp came from Naruto and it was at this moment, he finally opened his eyes and looked around with an expression of wonder only a child could possess.

Sapphire.

Deeper and brighter than any sapphire they have ever seen, such was his beautiful eyes.

Kushina looked in his eyes with an entranced look and felt an immense warmth bubble up in her chest at looking at his eyes.

Love.

That was the only word she could use to describe what she felt at this moment. The amount of immense love she felt while looking at in his eyes for the first time was deeper and more powerful than anything she had ever felt in her life.

Like all mothers throughout the entire world, it was at that moment, she fell wholly and utterly in love with her child.

"Welcome to this world, Naruto. Your mama will forever and ever take care of you." She lovingly said as she caressed his cheek with a tenderness only a mother can possess.

This couldn't be more perfect, she thought.

But of course, Serafall just had to go and ruin it.

"Oh, oh, oh! He definitely is going to have a harem!" Serafall cheerfully exclaimed while clapping her hands.

The chain swipe that came this time was faster and deadlier than before and this time, Serafall got stuck and was sent flying into the nearby wall.

**CRASH!**

From her position at being stuck in a wall, Serafall weakly gave a thumbs up toward the new mother and son duo, "Totally worth it."

Kushina huffed with an irate look on her face, but that disappeared and a warm, loving smile etched on her face as she looked back at her baby boy's face, "Don't worry, mama will take care of pests like Big Sis Serafall, you just focus on growing up Naruto."

"How cruel…" Serafall bemoaned in faux-despair after getting back at her position beside the bed.

"Oh, hush you!" Kushina countered with an amused grin on her face.

Both friends looked at each other and started laughing.

Both stopped laughing and looked at Naruto with identical warm grins on their face, "Welcome to this world, Naruto!"

It was just the beginning of a journey.

* * *

**And cut!**

**Now for those who are wondering what abilities Naruto will have; he will have Uzumaki Chains, he will learn sealing and two other things that will be wholly unique to Uzumaki. While one of them will be his main ability, the other will be slightly less used. Kudos to those who can guess what his abilities will be.**

**Now onto the harem, it is changed.**

**King: Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto(Duh!)**

**Queen: Ingvild Leviathan from Highschool DxD**

**Bishop x 2: Ahri from League of Legends**

**Knight x 2: Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online**

**Rook x 2: Moka Bloodriver from Rosario Vampire**

**Pawn x 8: Riara from The Testament of Sister New Devil**

**As you can see, this is his peerage as well as the harem. No girls will be added or will be changed. This is final.**

**For those who are unfamiliar with any of these characters, don't worry, you won't have to search for these characters to read about their backstories because I will provide them. Even if you knew nothing about them, it is of no consequence, I don't like leaving people in a blind about characters and they will have their own chapters which will explore their backstories individually.**

**The updates will be slightly irregular because I have my own things going on for me, but don't worry, I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**

**Those who are waiting for Christmas Special: My Mistress second chapter, you don't have to wait long as I am more than halfway through with it. I am currently writing the lemon for it and I must say… writing a lemon sure is difficult but extremely fun! Anyways, I will try to have it finished before Valentine's day. Stay tuned!**

**Please read and review! Until next time, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Test for Becoming a High-Class Devil; Part-1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC(s).**

**Important****: Those who have been following my other story 'My Mistress', I am pleased to say that the second chapter is uploaded and the story is completed as of now. For those who are interested, it is a fluffy story with Naruto x Female!Kyuubi and it also features a hot lemon in the second chapter. You can check it out if you are interested, and if you love Naruto x Female!Kyuubi like I do, I promise you guys, you will not be disappointed.**

**As you can see, I have made the change of Uzumaki household as an independent Extra Devil Household instead of being demoted to an Extra Devil Household from 72 Pillar Household. It will be more fun that way as Naruto will have more difficulties in that and the story will turn out to be more interesting. At least, I hope so.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

[Sacred Gear Talking]

_[Sacred Gear Thoughts]_

"Techniques"

_"Flashback"_

**"Dragon/Monster/Pissed off/Much more Talking"**

_**'Dragon/Monster/Pissed off/Much more Thoughts'**_

**So, without further ado, let's get on with this chapter.**

* * *

**Uzumaki Residence, 10 years later**

Kushina Uzumaki or otherwise known as Red Hot-Blooded Habanero; sat on the grassy ground with her legs folded sideways and her back resting against the Sakura tree, dressed in a simple but elegant red kimono with flower pattern, as she watched her baby boy train with a content smile on her beautiful face.

Her baby boy had grown into a very, very cute young boy of ten years old, standing at 4 feet and 5 inches; a little short for a boy his age but she wasn't actually worried about that. His round face had already started to lose his baby fat from the intense training he had been doing under her tutelage from the past four years and he had built up considerable muscles for a boy his age.

With a wide smile filled with pride and love, she could say he had grown into a very, very fine young boy. Sure, he could be a little loudmouth and can be cocky sometimes, but he had grown into a very kind boy with a Devil heart made of gold.

She should honestly treat herself with an all you can eat ramen at Ichiraku Ramen in Kuoh, Japan, for being such an awesome and badass mother. She was pretty sure, her baby boy would definitely be head over heels with the idea of eating ramen without any limitations.

He was pretty much her male clone, not just looks, but with a similar personality too. She adored ramen, he adored ramen. She adored the color orange, he adored color orange. She hated ghosts, he abhorred ghosts. She had a fiery temper, he had a fiery temper. And with a bitter smile, she had a verbal tic, he had a verbal tic.

The only thing they have that slightly differentiated them was his spiky crimson hair and mesmerizing sapphire eyes instead of her silky smooth crimson hair and bewitching amethyst eyes.

If he didn't have those features that slightly differentiated them, he could have passed off as her younger feminine version. She was so damn thankful that he didn't have her smooth silky hair or he would have been made fun of being a trap. As if, he didn't have enough people to make fun of him, no need to add more to that damned list of assholes that she wished she could kill.

He has turned out to be a smart boy, not overly so like Serafall's little sister or that overly smart Ajuka Beelzebub, but smart enough to understand everything she taught him with little to no difficulties.

She can proudly say he was a little genius when it came to their Household sealing abilities, he had come far from when she had started to train him in the ways of Uzumaki Sealing Arts.

In academics he was okay, not the overachiever in the theoretical department because he found much of the things boring, a thing, she herself agreed wholeheartedly. But in the combat department, a grin threatened to split her face, he was a fucking menace. He had trained hard to become strong and she had wholeheartedly supported him and trained him with the best of her abilities. Not once did she hold back in training him.

Due to his combat abilities, he had skipped two grades in the Devil's school for Extra Devil Households and was the youngest student in the class, a thing which made him a target for constant bullying. Not that her baby boy would stay quiet and take the abuse, he himself is called Crimson Menace in the academy due to his temper of not taking anything lying down.

What is Devil's school for Extra Devil Households, you ask?

You see, Extra Devil Households don't have that obligation of every heir being born in a Noble Household becoming a High-Class Devil at the age of twelve, every Devil born in Extra Households are considered Mid-Class Devil from the birth.

And for them to increase their rank if they want to gain their peerage from the Satans, they have to go through six long years of the school made specifically for heirs or heiresses of Extra Devil Households, at the very least.

Every year, only one High-Class Devil emerges from the Devil's school for Extra Devil Households and the rest have to try again and again until they become one. Some give up after trying countless times and failing, and some emerge as High-Class Devil after trying for years upon years.

Unfair? Absolutely. But that's just how the Devil government works for Extra Devil Households.

Every year, from the batch of sixty young or old Devils, only ten are selected after the first round of tests. The first test entails a report writing with the theme on seven sins which Devils are made of, and those seven sins are; pride, avarice, envy, wrath, lust, gluttony, and sloth.

The ten Devils who get through the first round will take a written exam which consists of; the history of the Underworld, battle tactics, responsibilities of a High-Class Devil, political knowledge, and general studies.

Only three Devils pass this round and get to the final phase of testing, which is a one-on-three battle with High-Class Devils as opponents. In this, real-life combat abilities are tested. The young High-Class-Aspirant-to-be is thoroughly graded on his/her magical abilities and battle tactics used under pressure.

Only one young or old Devil emerges as a victor and crowned as a High-Class Devil and given his own peerage pieces from the Satan in charge of that Devil.

And her baby boy aims to pass that test today. He had trained until he had passed out many times before, and she was pretty damn sure, he **will** emerge as a High-Class Devil by the end of today.

He just had to pass the first two tests, which will admittedly be more difficult for him than the final test. She knew her baby boy would beat those three High-Class Devils black and blue, but the academic part was what worried her, if only slightly.

Seeing him perform Katas of Uzumaki hand-to-hand style on a training dummy, which has its durability enhanced with seals, she softly called out, "Naru! Give me a special Uzumaki style attack!"

Naruto looked back at Kushina with a grin on his sweaty face and loudly called out, "Yes, Ma!"

He looked back in front of him at the battered training dummy and cocked his right fist back with a focused expression; as his fist started to get covered in a soft orange glow, he softly intoned, "Uzumaki Art: Heaven Piercing Blow!"

He drove his glowing fist in the center of the training dummy and there was a loud crack, as the dummy got forcefully pulled out of the ground and was sent flying for a hundred meters straight as it tumbled rapidly on the training ground before finally coming to a stop as a destroyed mess.

Naruto looked back at his mom with a broad grin on his whiskered face, "How was it?"

Kushina nodded with an approving smile on her whiskered face, "That was certainly a very good effort."

"Right?!" Naruto proudly exclaimed as he puffed his chest out.

"But," She smiled as he deflated instantly, "It can be much better and you are leagues behind at being considered a master at it. At full power and after completely mastered, it can even obliterate a mountain with a single punch. Don't get too cocky, my dear Naru~." Kushina quickly dashed all his hopes out with quick and firm criticism.

"Ughh… you never let me revel in satisfaction, y'know." Naruto said with an adorable pout on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kushina forced down the urge to gush at his adorable pout like she had done so many times before and simply favored him with a small smirk, "If I start to let you revel in small moments of satisfaction then you will quickly become arrogant and no child of mine will ever become arrogant. And if you start to become arrogant, you know what will happen right…"

Naruto forced the urge to squeak in immense fear as he watched his mom gain a visible aura of red around her body, her hair started to float upwards in the shape of nine tails, and she held her shaking fist in front of her with a sickeningly sweet smile, he quickly squeaked out in terror, "O-Of course, mo-mother dearest!"

He loved his mother, he loved his mother more than anything, but sometimes, she can be the most terrifying thing he had ever seen and that scared him more than any ghost can scare him.

The feeling of impending doom vanished quickly and an angelic smile bloomed on her gorgeous face, "Awwww, my baby boy called me mother dearest. Kyaaaaa! He is the sweetest boy ever!"

Naruto felt a bead of sweat roll down at the side of his face as he watched his mom fidget excitedly with both of her hands cupping her cheeks, a wry smile came upon his whiskered face, _'Talk about being bipolar.'_

"She's still the same as ever, eh Naru?" Suddenly a bubbly voice called out from directly behind him.

He turned around instantly and glomped the person behind him in a tight hug with a loud cry of joy, "Big Sis Sera!"

"Awww, did you miss me? Did you miss your favorite Big Sis Sera? I sure missed you!" Serafall excitedly squealed as she rubbed her cheeks against his whiskered cheeks while returning his tight hug with even more enthusiasm.

"Umu. I missed you a lot, y'know!" Naruto replied with a big smile and with an eye closed as his cool big sis rubbed his cheek against her own.

"Kyaaaa! You are the best Naru! Even Sona says she found me annoying!" Serafall murmured despondently at the end.

"She says the same thing to me too, y'know. But, you are the coolest person I know, after my Ma of course! How can she say that to you?" Naruto looked aghast as he asked that.

"Uwaahhhh! You are the only person that finds me cool! I love you so much, Naruto!" She proclaimed with anime tears going down her face.

"You hear that! You are the second coolest person he knows! I am the best, after all, ohohohohoho!" Kushina taunted Serafall with a superior grin on her face as she stood from her position and started to walk closer to the duo.

Serafall released Naruto from her hold and marched up to Kushina with an expression of female fury etched on her face, "What did you say?! I am the coolest person he knows and he loves me the most!"

Kushina looked slightly down at Serafall due to their small height difference with a smug grin on her face, "Oh, I sure didn't hear that. I clearly heard him say 'you are the coolest person I know, after my Ma of course' and I am pretty damn sure he loves me the most."

Serafall gritted her teeth and heatedly replied, "No! He loves his Big Sis the most, not a woman with an extreme case of son complex!"

Kushina recoiled slightly and looked like someone had slapped her across her face, a blush formed on her face and she glared heatedly at Serafall, "I don't have a son complex! What about you?! You are clearly the one with a little brother complex here!

"At least, I admit to being a brocon, what can you say about yourself, huh? You probably take pictures of him sleeping every night, don't you?!" Serafall accused her with a smug grin of victory.

Kushina looked sideways towards Naruto who was looking at their exchange with wide eyes and averted her eyes with a bigger blush on her face, "I-I do no such things, you pervert!"

Serafall crossed her arms under her breasts with a smug grin, "Ha! Look at your face! It clearly screams that you're guilty. You're the real pervert here, you pervert!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Ggggrrrrrr!" They butted their heads as their bodies were covered in red and ice blue auras respectively, and the ground beneath them started to crack due to the force their combined magic exerted.

Suddenly, they both felt a tug at their clothes and looked down at a teary-eyed Naruto looking at them, he softly sniffed, "Please, don't fight over me, I love you both, y'know!"

Instantly, both of their auras disappeared and they kneeled down beside him and both of them started rubbing their cheeks against his affectionately.

"Awwww, you are the best, Naru~" Both of them loudly squealed out as they rubbed their cheeks against his.

Naruto heaved a sigh with a small smile on his face as his mom and big sis cooed over him.

_'I wonder if they will ever change when I grow up… eh, who am I kidding! They will never change!'_ Naruto thought to himself with a wry smile etched on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was sometime later, the three of them were seated at the dining table in the two-story elegant, Modern Japanese style home.

The ground floor consisted of a modern kitchen with the latest kitchenware, a dining room with a big eight-seater designer dining table, a living room with couches and sofas complete with a big modern T.V., One master bedroom and two bedrooms with attached bathrooms.

The upper floor mainly consisted of four bedrooms and a large storage closet. There was also a large basement, which was practically an extremely large library.

There was also a large outdoor bath connected to their house, which has a Japanese medicinal onsen built-in.

His Ma sure was a Japanophilia.

"So, not that I am complaining or anything, but why did you come today? You must have had quite a load of paperwork to take care of instead of lazing around." Kushina questioned as she cut into the avocado cheese toast she and her baby boy made.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Shina! I am not lazing around, I am just taking a break from my never-ending work." Serafall said while waving her fork back and forth and went back to eating her black beans southwest omelet.

Kushina gave Serafall's magical girl attire a once over and dryly said, "Oh, yes, I can totally imagine how hard your never-ending work could be."

"Umu. You don't know how hard, hearing those old goats at high up in the council can get." Serafall said, while completely ignoring the sarcasm in Kushina's voice.

Kushina snorted in amusement as she took a sip from the three berry smoothie, "I still don't understand why you four haven't kicked those old bats out from the government and taken full control over the Underworld. Like seriously! What do they do, except for sitting in their expensive seats and bitch about everything else."

"Not anything else I am afraid! But, it's Zechs decision to keep those old people on the council and we can't simply remove Zekram Bael from his position as he holds more influence than us four Satans, Shina." Serafall softly replied as she poked her cheese toast several times with her fork.

"Ah, yes! _Him_, he is probably on the second number on the list of people I want to torture before I kill." Kushina distastefully stated as she took a bite from the omelet.

Serafall absently nodded her head as she took a sip from her smoothie, not many people knew, but it was Zekram Bael's decision to not include Uzumaki Household in the Pillar Households after the death of the four original Satans and the first Uzumaki ever, Kaguya Uzumaki.

Now that woman was a monster in every right, Kaguya was her idol while growing up. After all, she was the only person in the Devil faction who could actively match the power of the original Lucifer, and she was the person who introduced the art of sealing in this supernatural world.

It was from her, Uzumaki Household got famous because of her immense stamina and vitality that helped her survive The Great War, but she also had suffered enough injuries and wasn't able to live long after. But, it was a testament to Uzumaki's vitality, where the four original Satans died and she survived.

It was due to Uzumaki's Adamantine Chains; which are said to be unbreakable and saps the magic out of their opponents and weaken them gradually until nothing is left, and their immense stamina and vitality, which Zekram feared so much, that he didn't give them a place amongst the 72 Pillar Household.

It didn't help that the Uzumaki's practically took to the sealing arts as a fish to the water and became the foremost sealing experts in the supernatural world. Not even Ajuka can replicate a seal perfectly made by an Uzumaki, such is their prowess in the art of sealing.

If Serafall was being honest with herself, if she hadn't known how big of a heart an Uzumaki have and how good-natured they can be, she would have totally agreed with Zekram's decision at not including Uzumaki Household in the Pillar Families.

But as she was intimately familiar with Uzumaki's, she abhorred the wrong decision of not including the Uzumaki's in the Pillar Households.

Serafall knew Uzumaki's can be total monsters in the battlefield, she had seen Kushina fight herself in the Devil-Civil war and she knew, if Kushina didn't have her frail body and she wasn't suffering from the disease she was suffering, it would have been Kushina who would've been chosen as a Satan instead of her.

It didn't help that the Uzumaki's did train themselves from a young age, unlike most of the Devils, and she hadn't even touched the subject of their most powerful technique which only three Uzumaki's were able to master: Kaguya, her son Hagoromo, and Kushina herself was the only people among the Uzumaki's that have mastered their secret ability. She had heard from Kushina, how many of her ancestors had died trying to master that ability and Kushina herself admitted that she could use their secret ability, but it was nowhere near the level Kaguya Uzumaki was able to use.

"Zekram Bael is the very first head of the House of Bael and the progenitor of the Bael's famous magic: the power of destruction. He was also the de facto leader of the Devil faction after the death of the four original Satans and Kaguya Uzumaki, am I right, Ma?" Serafall was pulled from her inner musings as Naruto looked quizzically towards her and Kushina, wondering if he was right.

Kushina gave a wide grin to Naruto and ruffled his spiky hair affectionately, "Damn right, you got the second test already in the bag, Naru!"

Serafall also nodded her head in agreement with a wide smile on her face and suddenly she remembered, "Oh, oh, oh! I just remembered, I actually came to tell you guys something about Naruto's test." Serafall excitedly chirped.

"Really?! What is it?" Naruto loudly asked Serafall, practically bursting with anticipation.

"Ufufufufu, guess who's acting as the judge for the third round of the test," Serafall paused slightly for the dramatic build-up and grinned as Naruto leaned forward in anticipation and Kushina just gave an exasperated smile at her antics, "That's right! It's your favorite magical girl Leviathan, who has been chosen as a judge for the final round of the High-Class Devil test!" Serafall cheerfully finished as she twirled the fork in her hand as if she was twirling her magical stick.

Naruto clapped excitedly, "That's so cool, y'know!"

"Right?!" Serafall puffed her large breasts out proudly and struck a pose.

Kushina asked with an amused smile on her face as she watched Naruto also do the same pose, "Do you really like her show that much?"

Naruto bobbed his head up and down excitedly, "Umu. How can I not like it, Big Sis Sera is in it, y'know!"

Kushina laughed amusedly, "Well, well, color me surprised, I think we finally found a person that liked your show, y'know!"

"Ugghhh… you are cruel, Shina! I will have you know, more than thirty percent of people watch my show in the Underworld," Serafall huffed in annoyance before a soft smile came upon her face, "But, I guess… I wouldn't mind doing my show solely for him if he's the only person that watches it."

Kushina smiled as she took a sip from her smoothie, "I always knew you will be a fantastic big sister or a godmother, whatever role you will get."

Serafall looked down at her food and softly muttered, "Thank you for always believing in me, Kushina."

"You're welcome and besides, what are friends for, right? If I didn't believe in your sorry butt then who will, y'know!" Kushina teasingly said.

Serafall laughed at Kushina's teasing and nodded her head in agreement

"I still remember the first time I met you, you were just a gloomy girl who just ranted on, and on, and on, about the unfairness of this world. A total brooder, if I have ever seen one!" Kushina said with a nostalgic laugh.

Serafall blushed slightly at being reminded of her attitude in her childhood. It wasn't her fault Kushina always caught her whenever she was brooding.

"Really?! You were a brooder, Big Sis Sera? I never knew!" Naruto stated as he started laughing at imagining a young Serafall brooding like a certain duck-butt styled haired brooding classmate of his.

Kushina also joined in the infectious laugh of Naruto and Serafall pouted with a deeper blush on her face.

"Mou! I wasn't that bad! Your idiot mother is exaggerating, y'know!" Serafall petulantly said as she flailed her arms up in embarrassment.

"You said y'know, y'know!" Both mother and son said at the same time and started laughing even harder.

Serafall herself started laughing due to an infectious mood at the silliness of the situation.

* * *

**Devil's School for Extra Devil Households**

Naruto stood with Kushina at the entrance of the extravagant school, as she fussed over him -all the while ignoring blushing and drooling stares from all the males and some females that passed them.

His big sis had left after the breakfast with a promise on his side of doing his best and passing the test with flying colors. She had just given him a big hug and said she would not go easy on him during the judgment and left.

"Remember, write every answer carefully and check it twice for any mistakes, alright?"

"Yes, Ma."

"Remember to not cheat if you don't understand something, understand?"

"Ma, I never cheat."

"Good, don't get overconfident in anything and remember to stay calm all the time, is that clear?"

"Of course, Ma."

"And remember to not le-"

"-let anybody's taunt get the better of me, I know Ma, you can relax, I got this!" Naruto gave his mother a reassuring grin in hopes of calming her down.

Kushina stared at him for a few seconds before she sighed and ruffled his spiky hair affectionately, she favored him with a loving smile, "I know, I am just getting extra worked up, y'know."

"I understand." Naruto suddenly hugged her around the waist to get her to calm down.

Kushina just smiled and returned the hug, after some moments they separated and she kneeled down in front of him, and gave him a warm smile, "Remember, if you don't succeed this time, there is always a next time, alright? Just don't give up because you failed a single time."

Naruto nodded his head with a grin, "As if I will ever give up If I failed a single time, Ma! But, don't you worry! I will pass it in a single attempt, y'know!"

Kushina cupped his left cheek with her right hand and softly rubbed his whiskered cheeks with her thumb, "I have full confidence that you will pass, but in case something went wrong and you end up in a tough spot, just remember this, don't give up until the very end, alright?"

"Umu. I will remember it, Ma!" He said with a nod of his head, engraving the words of his mother deep in his heart.

Kushina gave him a loving smile and kissed his forehead softly, she giggled as an embarrassed blush rose on his cheeks as he looked around to see all the girls and mothers gushing and giggling over the scene, "Now go and beat that test Uzumaki style, y'know!" She said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Naruto forgot all about his previous embarrassment and pumped his fist in the air with just as much enthusiasm as his mother.

Both shared identical smiles, just further proving how much alike they were, both in personality and looks.

Naruto gave Kushina one more quick hug across her neck and started running in the direction of the school's main building.

Kushina stood by the entrance of the academy with a smile that oozed with love and pride as she watched her baby boy go.

Naruto turned around and with a big smile, he loudly exclaimed, "Don't forget to come for the third round! I will make you proud! Love you, Ma!"

She waved her hand as she replied with a big smile of her own, "I will not! Love you too, Naru!"

He gave her a big toothy grin in return and started to run back towards his destination.

Kushina lowered her arm as she watched him go further and further inside the academy, she softly mumbled to herself, "You have already made me the proudest mother ever, Naruto."

A dark red magic circle with Uzumaki symbol formed under her and her body got enveloped in a red glow before she disappeared along with the light dying down.

Naruto continued to run along the wide extravagant stone path, which has elegant marble statues of all the influential figures of the Underworld on either side of the wide path.

The whole academy consisted of three massive buildings side-by-side. The building on the far-left consisted of students for the first and second year, the building on the far-right consisted of students for the third and fourth year, and the building he was going towards consisted of students for the fifth and the final sixth year.

Every single building has its own library, cafeteria, auditorium, activity rooms, and gym. Behind the three buildings, was a massive ground which spanned across for acres upon acres. The ground was used for multiple purposes, but mostly for physical activities.

As he continued to pass upon heaps of students of all ages, he neared across the gaudy entrance of the main building and entered it swiftly after climbing a set of three stairs.

Like everything Devils did, the government has also built this academy intent on showing how wealthy and flaunting the Devil race is. The flooring was of the shiniest and most expensive marble flooring one could come ever across.

Even the walls were made of the most expensive marble one could ever come across with designer carvings done on them. Thick pillars of marble with intricate carvings were here and there to support the totally flashy, castle-like massive academy building.

He stopped at the reception and softly called out to the beautiful blonde receptionist sitting there, "Excuse me!"

The blonde receptionist looked up from data she was typing in the computer towards the source of the slightly high-pitched but definitely male-sounding voice, and a smile bloomed on her beautiful face, "Good morning, Naruto! Here for your High-Class Devil exams, huh?"

Naruto bobbed his head up and down with a cheerful grin on his whiskered face, "Yup! Yup! Good morning to you too, Ms. Sena!" He put his hand in his black slim-fit jeans pocket and brought out a card and presented to her, "Here! Mark my attendance please, Ms. Sena!"

She took the card from him and started typing some things on the computer, without looking up she asked, "So, are you ready to become a High-Class Devil, Naruto?"

"Umu. I have studied and trained hard, and I will become a High-Class Devil by the end of today, believe it!" Naruto proudly exclaimed while looking at her blonde hair that adorned a blue butterfly hair ornament.

Sena giggled as she finished up typing all the things necessary, she looked up towards him and handed him the card back. She gave him an encouraging grin, "Then, I will be rooting for you, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned widely, "Have I told you, you look especially beautiful today!"

Sena giggled at him and shook her head with an amused grin on her face, "I believe, you haven't said anything like that, Naruto."

"Well, there, I said it." Naruto cheerfully replied.

Sena giggled some more at his antics and gave him another amused smile, "Thank you. Now go, your test will be starting in five minutes and I believe you don't want to miss it, do you?"

His eyes widened a little and hurriedly took off in the direction of his class, "Bye-bye, Ms. Sena. I have to quickly get to my class, y'know."

Sena giggled as he hurriedly took off and she loudly called out, "Good luck, Naruto!"

He looked over his shoulder and gave her a toothy grin, "Thanks, Ms. Sena!"

Sena Kashiwazaki shook her head with a small smile and went back to her work, _'Things will be dull without him around.'_

Naruto quickly climbed the flight of stairs, skipping one or two at a time as he dashed past students calmly climbing the stairs.

He nearly bumped into a student but at the last second, he swiveled out of the way.

"Oi! Watch out, tomato!"

The boy he nearly bumped into loudly called out.

Naruto didn't stop, even if he was called one of the things he hated the most, he calmly looked back and replied without stopping his ascend, "You're lucky today is my final test, or you will be a mere stain on the wall by now!"

The boy shivered in fear and looked in another direction, already thanking all the Satans to have saved him from the infamous temper of one, Crimson Menace.

Naruto finally reached the intended floor and ran in the direction of his class.

He reached his class and loudly opened the sliding door of his classroom with a _bang_, he looked towards the amused, buxom blonde, beautiful teacher with a sheepish expression, "I am not late, am I, Ms. Irina?"

Irina shook her head with an amused smile still on her face, "No, you made it on time, Naruto. Go on, take a seat, the test is about to begin."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him and walked towards his seat in the right corner of the room, near the window. He sat down in his chair and looked around his class, and noted he was the last one.

Like everything in the rest of the academy, the class was also flashy, for lack of a better word. The class also had the expensive marble flooring and walls, the room was larger than any class human schools has, and every table and chair was specifically made for the maximum comfort for the students. In the front of the class, the buxom teacher stood behind a five feet tall extravagant podium made of the highest quality of wood.

Before he could further drown in his musings, their homeroom teacher, Irina Jelavić, calmly stated, "Students, please calm down and pay attention."

Once all the soft chattering died down, she calmly started again, "As you all know, I have been your homeroom teacher for the past two years and I will also be your proctor for the first two rounds, any questions?"

She was met with total silence, so she continued, "For all those who are here, you all probably know what the tests are going to be, but regardless, it is my duty to go through it once again. So, the first test will involve a report writing with the theme: the seven sins. The seven sins are; pride, avarice, envy, wrath, lust, gluttony, and sloth. Only ten people with the best report will be selected and advance to the next phase of the test. Any questions?"

One hand was immediately raised and Irina gave a nod, "Yes, Kiba?"

A fully grown man with a beard and spiky brunette hair, red face tattoos in the shape of fangs on either of his cheeks, gave Irina a lecherous stare and asked in a sleazy tone, "What should we write about lust, Irina~?"

Irina gave the man a cold smile at his obvious intentions, "I shouldn't be surprised you asked this question, Kiba Inuzuka. But then again, what should I expect from a man who had repeated the same year seventy-three times, if only you weren't such a douchebag, you probably would have passed by now."

There were some 'oofs' and loud laughter all around the class at the class bully getting put into his place.

Kiba grit his teeth and quietly sat down, silently fuming from the insult and humiliation he suffered.

Irina sighed and calmly asked once the class quieted down, "Are there any _real_ questions?"

She was met with total silence so she continued, "Since there are no questions, I will explain the next phase of the test. Those ten students who get through to the second round will have a written test which will test your knowledge on; the history of the Underworld, battle tactics, responsibilities of a High-Class Devil, political knowledge, and general studies. All the things which had been thoroughly covered during your time at the academy. Are there any questions?"

No one raised their hands and she took a deep breath and continued her explanation, "Again, there have been no questions on your part, so I will continue with my explanation. The three Devils out of ten who have the highest score will pass through the second phase and will be transported to the Lucifer stadium in the capital of the Underworld, Lilith, where the final phase of the test will take place."

"The final test consists of real-life, one-on-three combat with High-Class Devils as your opponent. In this test, your magical abilities along with battle tactics used under pressure will be thoroughly graded by the special judge in charge of the final test. Only one person out of the three will be crowned as a High-Class Devil at the end of the day. Are there any questions?"

She was once again met with silence and she nodded her head once with a pleased smile on her face, "Good. Then, I will explain the guidelines for the first and second exams. For the report writing, you all will get exactly sixty minutes to write a detailed report with a minimum of ten thousand words on the given theme. A break of sixty minutes will be given to all the students after the report writing, for the grading of the reports obviously."

"After the break is over, the results will be announced and the chosen ten students will undertake the written exam which will last for one hundred and eighty minutes. After the test is collected, another sixty minutes break is given for the thorough checking of the written exam and once the results are announced, the three students who have scored the highest will be transported to the Lucifer stadium for their final test. Is that clear?"

""""Yes, Ms. Irina!""""

Irina nodded her head in satisfaction and gave a stony glare to everyone, "Those who will be caught cheating will be instantly disqualified and they will not be allowed to retake the class for three years, is that understood?"

Suddenly, there was an uproar in the class with this new information.

Kiba stood up from his seat with a scowl on his ugly face, "What do you mean by not allowed to retake the class for three years, there was no rule like that last year!"

There were several shouts of agreement from the older students in the class.

"Silence!" Irina shouted, and instantly the class quieted down. She seriously and coldly stated, "If you can't pass the test without cheating then you already don't deserve to be a High-Class Devil. Yes, the rule has been implemented this year by Lord Lucifer, if you have any complaints, I urge you to take it directly to him."

No one could say anything to that and silence descended on the class.

Irina smiled and calmly said, "With all said and done, let's start the first phase of the annual test for promotion to the High-Class Devil. Good luck to all of you, may the best Devil succeed."

""""Thank you, Ms. Irina!""""

Irina nodded her head with a smile on her beautiful face and picked up the stack of sheets from her podium. She started to distribute the sheets from the first seat, which was totally diagonal to where Naruto was currently seated.

It didn't take long for the teacher to reach the final seat, where Naruto was seated, and placed the sheet in front of him with a small smile on her face, "Good luck, Naruto." She softly whispered to her favorite student.

He wasn't the most favorite of her in the academic sense, he was her favorite student because he was an utterly adorable sweetheart.

He was the kindest boy in the whole class full of some of the most arrogant kids she had ever seen in her long Devil life, and it totally wasn't because of his cuteness. Nope. Totally not because of his cuteness.

Naruto smiled at his homeroom teacher, "Thank you, Ms. Irina."

Gosh! How his whiskered cheeks dimpled due to his cute smile! She schooled herself, it definitely wasn't because of his adorableness.

At least, that's what she told herself every single time.

She nodded her head with another smile and walked back in front of the class and took her position behind the podium. She looked towards the clock and nodded her head, "You all can start!"

Naruto wrote his name and roll number at the top of his sheet and started the first phase of one of the biggest tests of his entire life.

Time seemed to pass by quickly as every student diligently wrote their reports and everyone was smart enough to not risk it all by trying to cheat.

**DING!DONG!**

The sound of the bell ringing jolted many out of their focused states and everyone looked towards Irina quizzically, well everyone who was the first-timers that is.

"Stop writing! The time is up! Hands off the table!" Irina sternly called out and felt a little bad at seeing some of the expressions turn into one of despair at not completing their reports on time. Well, management of time was also one of the aspects that were required from a proper High-Class Devil.

Naruto put his pen down and leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smile on his face, he had done his best, now, everything was resting upon the person who will be checking his report and the performance of his classmates.

Irina quickly collected all the reports and stood behind her podium once again. She looked up from the sheets to the students and seriously stated, "I will be taking these sheets to the administrative office for checking and I will expect you all to behave yourself in the class for the next sixty minutes. Is that clear?"

""""Yes, Ms. Irina!""""

She smiled and made her way out of the class and closed the door shut behind her.

There was silence for literally five seconds before the class exploded with sounds of students talking, shouting, laughing and much more.

Naruto just sat at his seat and looked outside of the window, he didn't have any friends in the class so he had no one to talk to. As far as he can remember, he had no friends, the closest thing he could call a friend would be Sona Sitri, and that too barely.

They were acquaintances at best and strangers at worst, their first meeting was more like her calling him annoying every ten seconds. Oh, he had tried to be her friend, but the girl was too stuck-up for his likings.

He had apologized to his big sis for not being able to become Sona's friend, but she had just ruffled his hair affectionately while saying she was suffering from the same problem.

He just couldn't understand why Sona didn't express herself more to his big sis. Oh, he knew, she can be a little too… eccentric at times but she always meant well. Never once has she done something that could lead to something negative and she had always looked out for them.

Admittedly, they were not rich compared to the Pillar Households, they were rich compared to a human family, but in the supernatural world, it didn't mean much. His education and the constant treatment for his mother's disease was horrendously expensive.

From what he knew, his mother had to sell every single of their ancestors' land just to gain enough money so they can live a moderate life despite his horrendously expensive education and comparably less expensive, but still very expensive treatment for his mother's disease.

His big sis had helped in that too, from what she told him, she had initially offered to facilitate completely free treatment for his mother's disease but his mother had stubbornly declined it, but his big sis was also stubborn, so she had somehow managed to convince his mother in allowing at least her to facilitate fifty percent off discount on the treatment.

It was due to his big sis decision, his mother had been able to afford his horrendously expensive education, albeit barely, and it was also due to that reason, he had trained so hard that he was able to skip two grades that solely focused on combat. He knew he could never skip grades due to the academics because he wasn't just _that_ smart, but he could skip grades if he trained himself hard enough.

So, he did just that and trained himself to the bone. While he may have accepted his mother's words of 'its okay to fail', he knew he couldn't, he couldn't fail this. No chance in hell he could fail this exam and afford to repeat this year. It was not simply acceptable in his situation.

His mother wasn't able to earn money due to her condition, and he had to be the one to earn money so that they could continue to live in peace. Even though they have enough, for now, he knew it will eventually run out because as it was now, they had no source of income.

He had simply too much riding on his small shoulders to fail here. He had to pass this, he **will** pass this.

He knew he was trying to bear too much for his age, but for the person that had loved him more than anybody, cared for him, sacrificed so much for him, he was willing to bear it all. He was willing to do everything for his loving mother.

Because she and his big sis were all he got in this big world. And for them, he will do everything.

He was pulled out of his self musings, as a voice which was practically dripping with an unimaginable amount of arrogance reached his ears, "What happened, dobe, why are you sitting all alone here? Don't you have someone to talk to? Oh, I just remembered, a freak like you have no friends."

He turned his head towards one of the few people he hated with a passion in this world, he growled lowly as the surrounding classmates started to laugh at him, "Sasuke Uchiha."

The pale-skinned, duck-butt styled spiky raven-haired, onyx eyed, a slightly effeminate boy in his teenage years smirked down at him arrogantly, "What's with that expression, dobe? Don't you know how to treat your elders and superiors with respect?"

A condescending grin etched on Naruto's face, "Ah, I am sorry! You're right, I should call you with proper respect. So, what brings the oh-great-emo-ness to the table of this lowly person."

Sasuke sneered down at him as the class laughed at the insult Naruto made to him, "Watch it, brat! I can make your life a living hell if I want to, speak with proper manners to your superiors!"

"Yeah! You should speak to Master Sasuke with proper manners, you idiotic peasant!" The ever-loyal, pink howler monkey screeched at him at the top of her lungs.

Naruto panned his gaze to the insult-to-women-kind-incarnate and favored her with another condescending smile, "Ah! The ever-loyal, pet howler monkey is also here with you, no wonder I could hear the screams of zoo-workers as to where their howler monkey ran off to."

The pink howler monkey's face glowed bright red in humiliation, as she heard her classmates doubled over in laughter at hearing the insult made towards her. She raised her clenched fist in front of her and hollered at the top of her lungs, "You dare! You lowly, idiotic peasant! Die!"

Just as the clenched fist was mere inches from Naruto's face, the female howler monkey felt all her body freeze up and immediately she started to feel faint, as her pathetically low reserves started to drain out of her body, "Wh-what is hap-happening to me?"

If one would look closely, they would have seen something glint of her clothes, as something was tightly constricting her whole body and digging into her clothes.

Naruto smiled coldly towards her, "I would prefer if you didn't raise your fist at me again, _Sakura_, because I guarantee you, the result would be very disastrous for you and your health."

Suddenly, all the restrictions around her body vanished as she stumbled back and the mighty emo-ness stepped aside and let her fall to the floor with an audible thud.

Naruto delicately placed a hand against his whiskered cheek and looked down at her prone form with a placid smile on his face, "Oh, dear. Whatever happened to you?" He looked towards the master brooder and his placid smile turned into a condescending one, "I would prefer if you took your pet back to the zoo where she came from, or better yet, give her to the cooks at your home, I am pretty damn sure, they would appreciate the highest quality of the flat chopping board you will be giving them, y'know."

Sass! Another thing he shared with his loving mother.

Even Sasuke couldn't withhold the amused snort that escaped him at that very moment and a small grin threatened to come upon his lips at the utterly true statement that Naruto made.

As the class was hollering with laughter, Irina walked back in the class with a clipboard in her hand.

She raised an eyebrow at the state of the class and an ugly pink thing lying on the floor, she looked carefully and realized it was a female student. She sternly called out, "What is happening here?"

Everyone instantly quieted down and rushed back towards their seats, leaving the ugly pink thi-Sakura on the floor.

Irina looked towards Sakura with an exasperated look and looked towards Naruto with a small smile, "Would you mind Naruto?"

He totally did, but he didn't have it in him to refuse one of the few people that were genuinely nice to him in this school. He heaved a sigh and nodded his head with a small smile on his face, he raised his right arm towards the prone form of Sakura and nothing happened…

At least that was what it looked like to everyone before her body seemingly started floating in the air as she was suspended in the air like a rag doll bound by strings and she was dropped on her seat unceremoniously.

Irina gave Naruto a thankful look, "Thank you for your help, Naruto."

He gave her a thumbs and a cheeky grin, "Always happy to help you, Ms. Irina."

She gained an amused smile before it turned into a serious one, "Alright class, pay attention! I have got your results in my hand right now!"

Naruto was utterly surprised at that, was he really lost in his self musings for nearly an hour. Nonetheless, he immediately directed all his attention to her.

She smiled slightly as everyone paid rapt attention to her, "Those whose name will be called out will be staying in this class and the rest are allowed to go home. Is that understood?"

""""Yes, Ms. Irina!""""

She nodded her head and looked towards the clipboard in her hand, "The person whose report was graded with the highest grades is, Sakura Haruno!"

"Cha! True love conquers all! What do you think, Master Sasuke?" The ugly _thing_ looked towards the royal brooder with a disturbing look of adoration.

"Hn." Sakura utterly swooned at the one-syllable disinterested response from her dark-brooding-prince.

Irina looked visibly disturbed by the interaction and coughed in her fist to regain her composer, "Alright! Next, Kanda Ryu!"

A fat boy with greasy black hair smiled in satisfaction.

"Sasuke Uchiha!'

"Hn." Sasuke arrogantly smirked to himself.

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

"The alpha is back in the game!" Kiba loudly proclaimed, but the females just gave him looks full of disgust.

"Yukari Usagi!"

A beautiful girl with white hair in her late teens smiled placidly.

"Otake Kimiko!"

A cute girl in her mid-teens with raven hair smirked to herself.

"Naruto Uzumaki!

"I know I will pass, y'know!" Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth as he loudly called his verbal tic out in front of everyone, every girl gushed at his adorableness.

"Sakaguchi Suzume!"

A girl in her early teens with purple hair proudly smiled.

"Nakatomi Seiji!"

A blue-haired boy smiled cockily.

"And last, but not least, Katsumi Fuujin!"

A tanned green-haired girl in her late teens didn't show any outward reaction on her stony face, but one could see the satisfaction in her chocolate brown eyes.

Irina lowered her clipboard and looked at all the students with an understanding smile, "Those who got selected for the second round, congratulations! Those who did not get selected, don't get disheartened, there is always a next time, remember it!"

""""Yes, Ms. Irina!""""

The response she got was a little disheartening, as many of the voices were filled with disappointment and some were even filled with despair. She knew not everyone will be able to afford a retake of the year because not everyone was as rich as some other Extra Devil Households members present here.

But that was just how things go for many Devils born in Extra Devil Households. Dreams were shattered before they could even begin, opportunities were taken away due to not having enough resources.

Life as a Devil born in Extra Devil Households was tough, some had it tougher than the others, but it was just how life was she guessed: unfair.

She heaved a small sigh as she watched the class empty out with some of her students already sporting looks of heavy despair, and some looking indifferent.

It was the toughest part of the job, shattering the dreams of young aspiring Devils, who could have been someone legendary if given another chance.

But then again, that was just how life was again: unfair.

She looked up towards the remaining ten students and saw three or four of them giving her a comforting smile, she smiled in response and cleared her throat, "Alright! Congratulations again for passing the first round and now for the second phase of the test. As I have explained earlier, you all will be given a total of one hundred and eighty minutes to complete the written exams, and anyone caught cheating will be immediately disqualified. Is that clear?"

"""Yes, Ms. Irina!"""

Irina nodded her head and started to distribute the question papers and answer sheets to the students.

Once she had distributed it, she stood in front of the class and looked towards the clock and after a few minutes, loudly called out, "You can start writing!"

Naruto looked down at the first question,

_"Name all the 72 Pillar houses according to their ranks."_

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, this was surprisingly… easy.

He looked at the next question,

_"Who is the creator of the Evil Piece System? Describe in detail, as to what Evil Piece System is."_

He looked at the next one,

_"Who are the four new Satans? What are their powers? What have they done to gain the rank of Satans, explain in detail."_

Next,

_"What was The Great War? Explain in detail."_

Next,

_"What was the Devil-Civil War? Explain in detail."_

He could do this! He could definitely do this! With a smile on his face, Naruto started writing, intent to pass this round too.

Once again, time seemed to pass quickly as everyone was focused on completing their test.

Irina looked towards the clock and loudly called out a warning, "Five minutes left!"

She gained an amused smile as she could hear some curses muttered under their breaths. Completing this test under three hours was also a challenge in itself. Only those who have answered correctly on most if not all, and finished the test on time will be eligible for the next round.

Five minutes passed by in a blink of an eye for the students and the sound of the bell ringing jolted them back.

**DING!DONG!**

"Stop writing! Hands off the table!" Irina loudly and firmly stated, as she quickly went and collected all the answer sheets, despite the protests of one or two students.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead after successfully completing the test on the nick of time. He had been wrong, that was not easy… it was the complete opposite of easy, at least for him that is, he didn't know about the others.

Regardless, he had done his best and could only hope for the best.

Irina stood in front of the class and gave a small smile to everyone, "You all have earned yourself a break of sixty minutes, please do not leave the vicinity of this school and be back in the class after sixty minutes sharp, is that clear?"

"""Yes, Ms. Irina!"""

The beautiful buxom blonde gave everyone another smile and she walked out of the class without any other word.

One by one, everyone exited the class and went to do their own things, whether it was to eat at the cafeteria or simply take a walk around the school to clear their minds.

Naruto remained seated in his place and snapped his fingers once and an orange magic circle with his Household symbol formed on top of the table before it disappeared completely leaving only his lunch at the table.

He opened the big lunch and started to eat it slowly, savoring each and every mouth-watering dish made by his mother and him.

Admittedly, he only helped a little here and there because he was nowhere near the level of the cooking goddess that was his mother.

But, it's the thought that counts, right?

He liked to help his mother wherever and whenever he could due to her health condition, as she had a tendency at overworking herself and he didn't like to see her in that state.

She already does more than enough just by training and teaching him. No need to let her bear all the work alone when he can help her.

By the time he was done eating his lunch slowly, half the time had passed and only thirty minutes were left, so he took out the book on 'advanced barrier seals' and started reading it.

As he was lost in the fascinating art of his Households' major ability, he didn't notice anyone coming into the class until Irina's voice jolted him out of his concentrated state.

"Thank you all for following the rules and not leaving the vicinity of the academy. Now, I have the results for the second phase of the test with me, please walk in front of the class when your name is called, any questions?"

She was greeted with absolute silence as everyone was seating on the edge of their seats, anxiously waiting for their name to be called out.

She nodded her head and looked down at the clipboard in her hand, "The person who has scored the highest in the second phase of the test, obtaining full marks, is," She paused for a second and loudly called out, "Sakura Haruno!"

There was an eardrum rupturing screech of 'Cha!' as the ugly pi-Sakura walked in front of the class with a big smile on her face.

Irina shook her head and rubbed her ear as her ears were ringing due to the unholy screech of that _thing_. She just refused to call that _thing_ the same gender as her. Nope. Just no.

Irina ignored the disturbing way that _thing_ was giving the brooder love eyes as she called out the next name, "The person scoring the second-highest in the second phase of the test is, Sasuke Uchiha!"

The poster boy of emo-ness walked out in front of the class with a smirk of the highest amount of superiority etched on his face. Everyone could just feel the palpable arrogance radiating from his form as he looked at everyone as they were beneath his notice.

Irina rolled her eyes at the amount of arrogance the teenager has and looked down at the clipboard in her hand and a small smile bloomed on her face, "The third and final person who has passed the test with just a difference of one mark is," Irina paused for a moment to buildup and loudly called out, "Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hell yeah! I did it! I did it, y'know!" Naruto loudly proclaimed in excitement as he practically bounced in front of the class with a face splitting broad grin on his face.

Everyone could just feel the amount of happiness and joy radiating from his small frame and the rest who have failed just smiled in resignation at seeing him bounce in his place.

Irina withheld a grin at seeing Naruto having trouble standing in a single place with the amount of excitement coursing through his frame. He was unique for a Devil at least.

Irina looked towards the rest of the students and gave them all an apologetic look, "For those who didn't make it this year, there is always a next year. Please don't give up and keep trying hard for the sake of your dreams. You never know which year is yours and you end up realizing your dream way faster than you have thought. Just never give up, alright?"

""Yes, Ms. Irina.""

The response she got was very subdued compared to all the responses she got throughout the two years she had been teaching all the class, but she could understand their situation and just gave a comforting smile in the end.

"Those who have not passed the test are allowed to go home or can come to watch the final phase of the test at Lucifer stadium in Lilith. Hopefully, I will see you all again in the new semester. Thank you for being my students for the duration of the last two years, it had been a wonderful experience teaching every single one of you at my part, hopefully, it had been for you too, thank you."

""Thank you, Ms. Irina!""

The response she got this time was much more sincere and it brought a genuine smile on her face as she watched everyone leaving the class one by one.

A single beautiful girl with white hair in her late teens stopped in front of Naruto and ruffled his spiky crimson locks, she looked down at him with a perpetual placid smile on her face, "Be sure to win this, chibi, I will be cheering for you."

Usually, Naruto would have gotten offended if someone called him a chibi, as his height is a sensitive topic for him, but as he is right now, he just blushed a little and gave her a broad grin, "Umu. I will be sure to win it, Ms. Yukari!"

"Ufufufufu, you are so cute! Here, just a token of good luck for you." She bent down and placed a small kiss on his left whiskered cheek.

Naruto's face resembled a tomato as he got kissed by a very beautiful girl and he shyly stuttered out while fidgeting in his place, "T-Th-Thank you, M-Ms. Yukari."

"Awwww, you are sooo adorable! I wish I could just take you home!"

Irina seeing as the beautiful girl's pupils turned into hearts as she started to pant, knew this was heading towards a very dangerous territory, so in an effort of saving Naruto's chastity she quickly called out, "Thank you for your support, Yukari, I am sure Naruto wholeheartedly appreciate it, but we are starting to get late for the allotted time for the final phase of the test. So could you please?"

Yukari gave a stink eye towards Irina before her perpetual placid smile came upon her flushed face, "Of course, Ms. Irina!" She turned back to Naruto and ruffled his hair again before she walked out of the class and disappeared within a magic circle.

_'Damn shotacon!' _Irina cursed in her mind before she heaved a sigh and turned towards the three students waiting for her.

She gave them a congratulatory smile, "Congratulations to the three of you for getting to the final phase of this year's test. Until now, it had been relatively easy compared to the next test, as it is the next round where most of the High-Class-aspirants-to-be fail, so be sure to give it your all, okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Irina!" Only Naruto was the one who answered her verbally, as the prime example of brooders just grunted, and that pink _thing_ was busy fawning over the lord of brooders.

Irina rolled her eyes and gave them all a serious look, "Good luck to all three of you, may the best Devil wins."

She snapped her fingers as a green magic circle enveloped the form of three and they disappeared as the glow died down.

_'Good luck, Naruto. I know you can do this.'_

* * *

**And cut!**

**That's it for the second chapter, the test will continue in the third chapter. I am sorry for the cliffhanger, but I don't want you people waiting for the next chapter for more than twenty-thirty days, so I decided to do two parts instead of one massive chapter.**

**Hope you guys like how the story is building, I am actually more pleased with this version of Naruto, as this version will have flaws, will not be extremely overpowered like the other Naruto I made right from the start, and the most important of it all, he will not be a perfect character with perfect personality right from the start.**

**In this story, he will lose some battles, not like the other story where he just used his special eyes and bam! He won. No, as I said, he will work for it in this one.**

**For those who are wondering, why did I add more Naruto verse characters, don't worry! They will appear in this arc only and not a single one will reappear throughout the story. And I am not looking forward to creating more OCs than I can keep track of, so I used characters from Naruto verse.**

**Thank you for being patient and accepting this story. I thank you all for giving me a chance for this story, and I promise, I will do my best to deliver a better story than the last one.**

**Read and Review. Until next time! Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Test for Becoming a High-Class Devil; Part-2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC(s).**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

[Sacred Gear Talking]

_[Sacred Gear Thoughts]_

{Announcement/ Talking through a magic circle or phone}

"Techniques"

_"Flashback"_

**"Dragon/Monster/Pissed off/Much more Talking"**

_**'Dragon/Monster/Pissed off/Much more Thoughts'**_

**So, without further ado, let's get on with this chapter.**

* * *

**Lucifer Stadium, Lilith**

The Lucifer stadium was jam-packed with the audience, as many Devils had come to watch the spectacle of the annual High-Class Devil test.

It's an annual event that has been turned into a spectacle to both demonstrate the strength of the new generation and earn income from all the audience coming to watch the test.

The Lucifer Stadium was designed after the Roman Colosseum, it was practically an expensive and flashy copy of the real thing.

It was fully made of the most expensive stone this world could offer with statues of the four Satans situated in front of the west, east, north, and south main entrances respectively.

It has a seating capacity of a whopping 50,000 people and it was a testament to how famous the test was that the whole stadium was filled to the limit.

In one of the special boxes, we found two people situated in it. One of them, a man looking in his early-twenties with purple hair and a beard, wearing formal attire, spoke in the magic imbued mic in front of him, {Ladies and gentlemen! I welcome you all esteemed Devils to this prestigious event, and I, am Naud Gamigin from the Pillar House of Gamigin, and I will be the announcer in this annual High-Class Devil test for the Heir/Heiresses from the Extra Devil Households! Joining me is the arbiter for this test, give it up for one of the Four Satans, LADY LEAVIATHANNNNNN!}

The crowd cheered loudly in response to his words.

{Hi~! Hi~! This is your favorite magical girl Levia~ here! I will be the one who will be the arbiter for this test as Naud said!} Serafall's bubbly voice rang throughout the colosseum.

While there were some sweat-drops throughout the audience at her introduction, but they cheered nonetheless for the current most powerful female Devil alive.

Kushina, who was sitting in the lower level of stands in the V.I.P. section, shook her head in amusement at hearing her best friend's introduction.

{Ahahaha! You're the same as always, Lady Leviathan! It's a pleasure to have you with me as the arbiter for this annual event. What are your thoughts regarding the test today?} Naud asked Serafall.

{I feel extremely excited to see what the new generation has to offer today. Every year, more and more talented devils emerge and it's always a pleasure to watch the young generation grow up!} Serafall cheerfully replied.

{I can definitely agree with you on that, Lady Leviathan. It's always a pleasure to watch young devils show off their talents every year in this tournament. What are your thoughts regarding the participants of this year?} Naud asked Serafall after giving his own opinion.

{I will not lie, I am looking forward to finally seeing an Uzumaki in action after so many years. It doesn't help that it's the first time since the academy had been built, that an Uzumaki has taken admission in it and also managed to skip two years of schooling just by his tremendous talent in the combat department.} Serafall replied with a small smile on her face.

{Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time, the last time an Uzumaki got famous was during the Devil-Civil War, when Lady Kushina Uzumaki had single-handedly defeated platoons upon platoons of devils from the Old Satan Faction, due to remaining members of the Uzumaki Household getting killed in the first surprise attack made by Old Satan faction. There were even rumors of her promotion to an Ultimate-Class Devil, but it was all shut down when she declined the chance for promotion.} Naud seriously stated.

{Yup! Yup! Shina was a monster during the Devil-Civil War, even I fear her legendary temper, which also led her to earn her famous nickname, Red Hot-Blooded Habanero!} Serafall cheerfully added.

{Ahahaha! Her beauty and temper sure are legendary, there have been rumors she had beaten hundreds upon hundreds of boys in her youth who had dared ask her out. Is that rumor true, Lady Leviathan?} Naud curiously asked Serafall.

{Ufufufu, it is definitely true! More than once I have seen her beat boys up in front of me when we were very young, and let me tell you, Naud, the result was not pretty, every single boy had ended up in the hospital with severe injuries.} Serafall amusingly answered.

Kushina blushed in embarrassment at being reminded of her past, and several of the males sitting throughout the crowd shivered remembering the time they were admitted in the hospital with broken bones.

{Ahahaha! You certainly had a very interesting friend, don't you, Lady Leviathan?}

{That I do!} Serafall cheerfully replied.

Everyone can literally feel the fondness in Serafall's voice at admitting that, and Kushina also smiled.

{Well, if her son even has a fraction of her talent, I doubt he will have any trouble passing this test. What do you think, Lady Leviathan?}

{Ufufufufu, I am sure he will surprise us all with his talent!} Serafall replied with a confident smile on her face.

{You seem to be quite confident in his abilities. Considering he is your friend's son, I am sure you know him personally, am I right, Lady Leviathan?} Naud quizzically asked.

{That I do.} Serafall bobbed her head in agreement.

{So, what can you tell us about this young lad?}

{He is practically a male clone of Shina, not just in looks but in personality too. I think I will leave it at just that.}

{I think it is more than enough to know what kind of young lad he is, Lady Leviathan.} Naud said with a wry smile on his face.

Some in the crowd shivered at imagining a male clone of Kushina with a matching temper. That was not a pretty picture, at least for males that is. What does female species think about a male Kushina clone, shall be totally left unsaid.

Kushina felt a chill run down her spine as her motherly instincts screamed at her, she looked left and right with narrowed eyes, _'Someone is thinking lecherous thoughts about __**my**__ baby boy.'_

{Ah! It's about time our participants arrive in the arena. So, ladies and gentlemen! Give it up, for this year's finalists for the annual High-Class Devil Test!} Naud loudly proclaimed as the crowd started to go wild with excitement.

Just as he finished his announcement, a green magic circle lit up in the middle of the gladiator ring and three figures emerged from the magic circle as the light died down.

The crowd roared with approval at seeing the participants finally arrive.

Naruto looked around in awe at the number of people that had come to watch the finals. It felt surreal, as he stood in the middle of the ring and watched the crowd roar in approval.

{Please everyone, give a huge round of applause for these three young devils who have cleared the test before them and finally emerged as a finalist from the batch of sixty young devils.}

Everyone in the stadium loudly cheered for the three young devils standing in the middle of the colosseum.

{Starting from the left! We have the heir of the Uchiha Household, Sasuke Uchiha! Just quick information for all the people seated in the stadium, Uchiha Household is one of the twenty Extra Devil Households, that serves under the Noble Household of Phenex. They are known for their proficiency in fire magic and their mystic eyes called: the Sharingan; the Sharingan grants the wielder two main abilities, which are, the ability to cast illusions with a single glance, and the ability to see through an opponent's moves. A rather deadly ability, if I do say so myself folks.}

The crowd cheered in response to Naud's introduction and explanation, and Sasuke just smirked to himself arrogantly at seeing so many people coming solely to watch him _alone_.

You naive, narcissist brooding bastard.

{Standing in the middle of the two boys is, Sakura Haruno! She had passed the previous tests coming out on top of both tests as the highest scorer. Sakura belongs to the Household Haruno which serves under the Noble Household of Vapula, along with thirty-five other Extra Devil Households. Members of Haruno Household are known for their power over monkeys. An… interesting ability.}

Many in the crowd roared with laughter at hearing the doubt in Naud's voice, but they cheered for the monkey tamer nonetheless, not that, that monkey tamer cared for anything as she was busy fawning over his eminence of brooding

{And the last, but definitely not the least, Naruto Uzumaki! Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Lady Kushina Uzumaki as we have stated earlier folks. What I will say, will definitely not be enough for the Uzumaki Household, as the strongest female devil ever, Kaguya Uzumaki is the progenitor of this Household. No offense, Lady Leviathan.}

{None taken, Naud. I myself, grew up idolizing Kaguya Uzumaki, so if I am ever compared to her, it is an actual honor for me.} Serafall for once seriously stated.

{It is not only you that idolizes her, Lady Leviathan. I am pretty sure, any female devil that had grown up listening to her name will probably come to idolize her. She was just _that _much of a legendary figure.}

{That I can definitely agree on, Naud!} Serafall bobbed her head in agreement.

{Coming back to the topic, members of the Uzumaki Household are known for many things, but the things they are most known for are, their variation of Uzumaki Adamantine chains, their exceptional prowess in the art of sealing, and let's not forget their tremendous stamina and vitality. They sure are monsters folks!}

The crowd roared with approval at Naud's words, and Naruto and Kushina gained identical smiles of pride on their whiskered faces.

{These are the three participants that have made to the finals of this year's High-Class Devil Test, please people, once again, give a huge round of applause for these talented young lads!}

The entire colosseum shook with the cheering of the audience at Naud's words.

Naruto felt a little nervous at being the center of attention of this many people, but it was washed away by the sheer amount of adrenaline he could feel coursing throughout his body. He wanted to prove himself to these people that have come today, he wanted to leave a mark on this day by his performance. He had trained himself immensely, solely for this day, and he _will_ win this and make his mom proud of him.

{Continuing on, let's introduce the three challengers for these young devils for the final round of this test, shall we? The first challenger of this test, hailing from the Extra Devil Household of Hatake, that serves under the Noble Household of Vapula, a Devil-Civil War veteran going by the nickname, 'Kakashi of the Sharingan', Kakashi Hatake!}

Following Naud's announcement, a blue magic circle formed on the opposite side from where the three young devils stood, as the light died down from the transportation circle, a male figure stood opposite to the three young devils, as all the crowd cheered loudly.

Said male figure was a quite tall lanky figure, standing at the generous height of 5 feet and 10 inches. He had gravity-defying spiky grey hair, and only his right black eye was visible on his entire face; as the lower half of his face was covered by a black facemask and his left eye was covered by a black headband.

He was dressed in a black full sleeves sweatshirt with matching sweatpants, finishing his outfit was blue shoes. He was surely dressed for combat alright.

Now if only he looked up from some kind of orange book he was reading…

And he did look up, surprise, surprise, and gave the three young devils a small wave of his right hand and his lone visible eye somehow quirked in a 'U' shape and he gave them an eye smile?, "Yo!"

Sasuke just glared at the man, fuming at the thought of some unworthy mongrel having the most legendary of all the bloodline ever, from his ultimate Household.

Sakura did not care and continued to fawn over the eternal brooder.

As for Naruto…

"Hello! I hope we will have a great match, y'know!"

He cheerfully chirped at the mysterious-looking man.

Kakashi's eye seemed to form a bigger U somehow and he nodded his head, all the while ignoring the disturbing way that pink _thing_ was giving the pinnacle of brooders love eyes and said pinnacle of brooder's glare, "Well aren't you a cute one! I hope for a good match as well."

Naruto bobbed his head excitedly with an eager smile on his face.

{Well, at least one of the participants has sportsmanship, unlike the other two young devils. Anyways, continuing on, the next challenger for today's test, hailing from the Extra Devil Household of Maito, that serves under the Noble Household of Balam along with thirty-nine other Extra Devil Households, another Devil-Civil War veteran going by the self-proclaimed nickname of 'Underworld's green beast', Gai Maito!}

The crowd roared in response to Naud's announcement, as a green magic circle formed beside Kakashi and just as the light died down, a loud shout was heard throughout the colosseum.

"YOUTH!"

The crowd watched in stunned silence, as a male figure standing at the height of 6 feet with a muscular build, with a bowl cut shaped hair and the thickest eyebrows anyone had ever seen emerged from the magic circle.

It didn't help, he was dressed in a horrendous green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers, finishing his outfit was a pair of combat boots. Everyone couldn't help but shudder in disgust at seeing such a horrendous choice of clothing.

Well, everyone besides one that is.

"Wow! That's such a cool outfit! You should add a little bit more of an orange and it would be perfect, y'know! I wish I could get something like that." Naruto finished with an adorable pout as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Kushina and Serafall's expression turned into one of extreme horror as they imagined a green jumpsuit wearing Naruto with a bowl cut and thick eyebrows, they instantly stood up from their seats and loudly shouted, "Absolutely not!"/{You will not wear anything like that!}

"Eh!? Why not?! It looks cool, y'know!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air and gave both of them -everyone in the stadium- his puppy dog eyes.

Every female in the stadium had the immense urge to squeal out loud at the utter adorableness of Naruto, and Kushina and Serafall nearly melted at the look like they always had.

Keyword being 'nearly'.

Both of their bodies gained an aura of red and ice blue respectively, and both of them gave a sickeningly sweet smile to Naruto, "You will not wear anything like that, right Naru~?"/{Shina is right, Naru~, you will not wear anything like that, isn't that right?}

As the image of both of them appeared on a screen directly in front of Naruto, he squeaked out in immense fear, "O-Of course n-not, mo-mother dearest, dea-dearest big sis!"

Instantly, the auras around their bodies disappeared and they loudly squealed out, "Kyaaaaa! He called me mother dearest!"/{Kyaaaa! He called me dearest big sis!}

Everyone felt a bead of sweat roll down their faces, as they watched two of the most bad-ass women's fidgeting in their seats while cupping their flushed cheeks with both of their hands, _'Talk about an extreme case of son-complex/brother-complex.' _was the consensual thought of everyone present.

Naruto just stood there with a wry smile on his face as he also felt a bead of sweat roll down his face, _'They never change.'_

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL YOUNG LAD YOU ARE, YOUNG NARUTO! ONLY A FEW YOUTHFUL PEOPLE COULD EVER UNDERSTAND THE GREATNESS OF THIS JUMPSUIT, AND YOU APPEAR TO BE ONE OF THE MOST YOUTHFUL YOUNG LAD I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Gai loudly proclaimed, as he gave Naruto a blinding winning smile, complete with a thumbs up and his teeth shining and there was even a 'ping' sound?

Not knowing what to say to that, Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head and gave a small smile to the highly eccentric man, "Umm… thanks, Mr. Gai."

Gai gave another winning smile to Naruto accompanied by a loud shout of 'Youth', before he turned towards Kakashi and boisterously proclaimed, "MY ETERNAL RIVAL, KAKASHI! LET'S HAVE A SHOWDOWN OF WHO CAN DEFEAT THESE THREE YOUNG DEVILS FASTER, AND IF I LOSE, I WILL WALK AROUND THE WHOLE UNDERWORLD JUST ON MY THUMBS, AND IF I CAN'T DO THAT, I WILL DO FIVE MILLION PUSH-UPS!"

Kakashi looked up from his orange book and inserted his pinky finger in his ear, and he lazily drawled out while giving another eye smile to Gai, "Hmm, did you just say something?"

Everyone was pretty sure, if they weren't sitting in their seats they would have face faulted right then and there.

Anime style tears streamed down Gai's face, "UGHH! YOU AND YOUR HIP-ATTITUDE, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Naruto laughed at the interesting pair of opponents he will be facing today, they sure were a pair of funny people alright.

Kakashi gave an eye smile to Naruto and went back to reading his book.

{Ufufufufu. We sure have pretty eccentric people this year!} Serafall cheerfully chirped.

Everyone in the stadium directed a dry look towards where she was seated wearing her pink magical girl dress and a consensual thought passed through everyone's mind, _'You're the last person who should be talking about that!'_

{Ahem! Sorry people, it seems we have gotten slightly derailed from the event, so let's get back in it, shall we? For the final challenger of this test, hailing from the Itou Household as his last remaining member; that serves under the Noble Household of Amon, along with thirty-nine other Extra Devil Households, he had passed this very academy ten years ago after his thirty-sixth try, and he has consented to be a challenger for this test, give it up for, Makoto Itou!}

Loud cheers rang throughout the colosseum as a black magic circle formed beside the sulking and disinterested forms of Gai and Kakashi, respectively.

The figure that appeared out of the magic circle was the very definition of the word average, with his average height of 5 feet 6 inches, black hair, light brown eyes, dressed in a school uniform of some sort.

He was the type of person, you will never remember after meeting him, such was his averageness.

The thing that set him off was the smile on his face.

The smile of his that Naruto wanted to punch so bad, his smile practically told everyone what kind of person he was: selfish, cruel, and extremely arrogant.

"Ah! So you are the three young brats that have passed this year, how amusing."

In the name of Lady Lillith! Even his voice was so damn infuriating to hear.

Naruto just gave a glare to the man, Sasuke didn't care as he was busy glaring a hole in Kakashi with his eyes, and Sakura was busy fawning over the majestic ruler of brooders.

"I don't like you, y'know!" Naruto bluntly stated.

The mocking smile on Makoto's face widened, "The feeling is mutual, brat."

Serafall narrowed her eyes, she didn't like this devil, not one bit, a thought Kushina herself unknowingly shared.

{Oh, boy! Things are already starting to get heated in the colosseum down there! For the information of the audience, I did not share any special abilities of challengers to keep the finalists in the dark, if they have studied enough, they will know what their opponents' abilities are and if not, oh well, they are at a disadvantage already. So, without any further ado, I, Naud Gamigin, will explain the rules of the third and final phase of the High-Class Devil test for today.}

Hearing Naud's words the crowd started to go wild with anticipation.

{The final phase of the test will take place in an artificial dimension made by Lord Ajuka Beelzebub, like the ones that are used in rating games. The rules are also similar to that of a rating game, if the finalist doesn't want to continue, he/she can retire at any point of time, or they will automatically retire when they fall unconscious. The only way to win this test is to be the last man standing. There we have it, folks, those are the rules that are being used for tests. Are there any questions from either the finalists or the challengers?}

Everyone watched as the trash-can-reincarnate raised her hand timidly to Naud's question.

{Yes, finalist Sakura, what is your question?}

"What about the injuries we will suffer?" The very definition of uselessness timidly asked.

{Don't worry, finalist Sakura, before anyone can die -as low as that chance maybe- they will be forcefully retired from the test and will be sent to a hospital, A.S.A.P.! But, I will not lie, this _is_ a matter of life and death, so there is a very tiny chance some _can_ die. Is there any other question?}

Seeing everyone staying silent Naud nodded his head.

{So, with all, said and done, let's start the third and final phase of the High-Class Devil Test!} Naud announced grandly.

The colosseum shook with the deafening cheers of the audience and everyone watched as two green magic circles formed with the Beelzebub symbol on top of them.

{Finalist Sakura, please step forward on the magic circle directly in front of you and same to the challengers for tonight.}

Sakura gave one disturbing look filled with devotion towards the Great King of emo-ness and received a disinterested grunt from the said Great King. She utterly swooned at his one-syllable response that meant good luck to her, in her delusional mind, and she stepped on the magic circle.

Everyone looked visibly disturbed by the interaction and decided to forget the scene for the sake of their sanity.

As the finalists and challengers disappeared in the magic circle, a big square-shaped object appeared through a magic circle and started to float in the middle of the colosseum.

In a second, on all four sides, images started to appear; of a lush forest area with a river going down through the middle of that forest. (Imagine the exact same place where Team 7 bell test took place.)

Then the image changed to a forest clearing, where Sakura was standing in front of the three challengers.

{On the count of 3, please start the first challenge of today. 3. 2. 1. Start!}

In response to Naud's countdown, the crowd cheered loudly in anticipation and everyone leaned forward in their seats to watch the annual spectacle.

Everyone watched as Makoto stepped forward with a surprisingly kind smile on his face, "You want to go out with that Uchiha boy, don't you, Sakura?"

Gai and Kakashi shared a look before they both shrugged their shoulders and decided to watch the event transpire themselves.

The pink chopping board nodded her head with a shy smile on her face, "Yes, I want to go out with Master Sasuke, and someday, I want to marry him and have his superior kids!"

Everyone stared with varying degrees of pity and disgust at the first finalist.

Makoto's kind smile widened and he beckoned her with his hand, "Then come here and I will tell you the way to his heart."

The look of euphoria that appeared on Sakura's face left many wondering about the mental state of the girl.

Without any care of anything, Sakura ran towards Makoto, intent on learning the way to her destined one's heart.

Just as she was within arms distance with Makoto, his kind smile turned into an ugly sneer as he roared in disgust, "You useless girl! You don't deserve to be in this competition!"

He brought his arm back and delivered a resounding back slap to the girl's face that sent her thin body flying, her body tumbled a few times as it hit the ground before coming to a stop, totally unconscious.

{...And the first finalist for tonight is out folks.}

Followed by Naud's dull announcement, Sakura's body glowed blue before disappearing completely.

The crowd was totally silent before everyone erupted in roaring laughter at the utterly pathetic match.

{Mou! Girls like these make me want to glitter!} Serafall exclaimed with a frown on her face as she raised her magic stick in her hand.

{Pl-Please, Lady Leviathan, please calm down! If you so much as glitter, the destruction you will cause will be catastrophic for the residents of the Underworld!} Naud pleaded with Serafall.

{Hmph! How did she even qualify for this test?} Serafall asked as she turned her head away with a pout.

It was a good question as everyone was wondering the same thing.

{Umm… from what her files say, she had been passing every year solely on her abilities in the theoretical department. Every year she gained full marks in the theory department and failed in the physical department, but due to her extraordinary marks in the theory department it compensated her marks in the physical department and she passed each year.} Naud said as he read Sakura's files.

{I will talk to Zechs about this, any High-Class Devil needs both brains and brawns, without either, nobody can succeed. No matter how much you have in either department, if you don't have both, it is simply not acceptable.} Serafall seriously stated in one of her serious moments.

{That I can definitely agree on with you, Lady Leviathan. Anyways, let's continue this test, shall we folks?}

There was a resounding cheer in response to Naud's question.

{Ahahaha! You guys sure are excited! Let's continue with the next finalist. Finalist Sasuke, please step forward on the magic circle directly in front of you.}

Everyone watched as Sasuke was transported to the same place where Sakura was moments prior.

Sasuke looked towards Kakashi with a glare and declared instantly, "Kakashi Hatake! I, Sasuke of the ultimate Household of Uchiha, challenge you to a one-on-one duel, where you will relinquish your Sharingan back to our mighty Household after I win!"

Without looking up from his orange book, Kakashi lazily drawled out, "You do know this is a one-on-three test, right? You can't just come in here and demand whatever you want."

Sasuke scowled at the idiocy of this man, "I am an Uchiha! I can demand whatever I want! The test can wait, but before that, you will have to return our legendary Sharingan back to me!"

"WHAT AN UNYOUTHFUL DISPLAY OF ARROGANCE, YOUNG SASUKE! YOU WILL HAVE TO FOLLOW THE RULES OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!" Gai loudly proclaimed with a displeased frown on his face.

Kakashi looked up from his book towards a scowling Sasuke and sighed, "Alright, I guess I can indulge you into this. Come whenever you want, Sasuke."

{...What strange participants we have this year folks. Nonetheless, on the count of three, please start the match, 3. 2. 1. Start!}

Without saying anything, Sasuke ran towards Kakashi as fast as he could and the two devils beside Kakashi stepped aside, and let their fellow High-Class Devil take care of this.

Sasuke threw a right punch which Kakashi dodged without looking up from his book, Sasuke wasn't deterred from this and he twisted his body and attacked with a right high kick.

Without even looking up from his book, Kakashi grabbed his leg and threw Sasuke away with a considerable force.

Sasuke did some flips in the air and landed on his knee some 10 meters away from Kakashi.

A purple magic circle formed in front of Sasuke's mouth and he took a deep breath as his chest inflated, "Fire Magic: Great Fireball!"

A giant ball of fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth and headed towards Kakashi at great speeds. Kakashi didn't even look up from his book, as a blue magic circle formed in front of him, "Water Magic: Water Wall!"

As the fireball collided with the water-wall, the screen was covered with a great amount of steam.

Everyone in the colosseum cheered after finally witnessing some action that they came for.

{Well, well, well, finally we get to see some action folks! Let's see just how long will finalist Sasuke will be able to survive against these three High-Class Devils!}

Finally, the steam cleared and they saw Kakashi had finally closed his book and was looking at Sasuke, who had activated his Sharingan.

Without any word, both ran towards each other and engaged each other in fast hand-to-hand combat.

Anything Sasuke threw at Kakashi was dodged with infuriating ease, no matter what he did, he couldn't land a hit on Kakashi.

"Is that all you could do after all the boasting, huh Sasuke?" Kakashi asked while dodging another punch and retaliated with a kick which Sasuke was able to dodge, albeit barely.

Sasuke disengaged from the hand-to-hand combat and jumped back several meters away from Kakashi.

Sasuke panted as he gained a scowl on his face, "Shut up! I am an Uchiha! I am the strongest! No one can defeat an Uchiha!"

Kakashi gave an eye-smile to Sasuke, "If you are the strongest, I shudder to think what will be the weakest like."

That did it, Sasuke gave an enraged cry and ran towards Kakashi, intent on destroying him as any Uchiha could.

Kakashi heaved a sigh, "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

With that said, Kakashi disappeared from in front of Sasuke, who stared wide-eyed as his eyes were able to follow the movement, but his body wasn't fast enough, "Wh-What th-"

Kakashi appeared directly behind him and gave a very strong chop to the back of his neck, "You need to calm down, Sasuke."

Those were the last words the God of brooders heard before he fell unconscious face-first on the ground and his body disappeared in a soft blue glow.

{...And there goes the second finalist of tonight folks! I am beginning to think there might not be a winner tonight.}

{Ufufufu, don't be so quick on judging, Naud. Naruto is still remaining, and I can assure you all, what you saw until now will be nothing in comparison to what he can do!} Serafall confidently stated.

{You sure seem confident, Lady Leviathan! Alright then, are you ready for the final match folks?}

A resounding cheer was all the answer he needed to continue on.

{The previous match sure fired up you people! So without any further ado, finalist Naruto, please, step forward on the magic circle.}

Kushina who had been patiently watching the matches play out felt worried, not about whether Naruto can win his match or not, but the kind of worry every mother felt when their child was about to do something dangerous.

She might have trained him, but she didn't want to see her baby boy get hurt. Perhaps this was always the reason, a part of her never wanted to let him get into this school.

She wanted a nice and peaceful life for her baby boy, away from all this supernatural feud, one, where he will live normally and settle down with a sweet devil girl.

That was the main reason she had sold all their ancestral land and settled down in a small house for a small family, unlike those ostentatious mansions every devil seemed to prefer, so they can live away peacefully in that small home of theirs, away from all this supernatural drama.

She never wanted her baby boy to get exactly in this situation where he can get severely injured, her hands that were resting in her lap tightly clutched the kimono out of worry.

But, this was what her baby boy wanted, right? She has to support him to the very end, so she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Beat them Uzumaki style, Naruto!"

It was as if, Naruto heard her shout above all the crowd because he looked back to where she was seated at the very moment, and gave a big toothy grin and thumbs up towards her before he finally stepped onto the magic circle and disappeared from the ring.

Kushina looked up towards the screen and saw her baby boy appear in front of the three devils. She softly whispered, "Please don't get too hurt, Naru."

Naruto looked towards the three devils in front of him and gave them a cheerful wave, "I hope we can have a good fight!"

Kakashi gave an eye-smile in response, "I hope too."

Gai gave his winning smile complete with a thumbs up, "I HOPE TO LET OUR YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY, YOUNG NARUTO!"

Naruto gained a confused look and scratched the back of his head, "I don't know what that means, but I hope so too, I guess…"

Makoto simply gave his mocking smile in response, "As if a brat like you will be able to do anything."

Naruto glared at the man, "I seriously don't like you!"

"Hn. The feeling is mutual brat." Makoto stated with his trademark infuriating smile.

{Seeing that everyone is getting eager to start, let's start the final battle of this test folks! Count with me!}

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

**START!**

Makoto looked at the puny brat and said with his mocking smile still on the place, "You know, I have heard a lot about your mother's beauty throughout my life."

Naruto didn't say anything but the glare he was giving right now sent a chill down Makoto's spine.

Not that he cared, as if a brat of merely 10 years of age could do something to him.

"Your single mother must get lonely sometimes as she raised you single-handedly, and seeing you lose this test will utterly crush her. But, don't worry brat! I will be there to provide her with comfort that only a man can give, and I will do my best to _console _her." Makoto finished with a lecherous grin on his picture-perfect average face.

Naruto went silent at that and his forehead length spiky crimson locks covered his eyes as he tilted his head down.

Kakashi and Gai threw a distasteful look towards their fellow devil.

{Oh, dear. He is dead.} Serafall coldly stated.

Everyone was utterly shocked at the coldness in the ever bubbly, childish female Satan's voice.

Even Naud was unnerved by it, {W-Why did you say that, L-Lady Leviathan?}

A totally out-of-character sadistic smile came upon the female Satan's face, {If there is one thing you should know about Naruto Uzumaki, it is that: you should never, **NEVER**, badmouth his mother in front of him, the result will be very… severe, at the very least.}

Admittedly, she was also on that list, but only an utter fool will insult a Satan in broad daylight.

Everyone silently watched with baited breaths at what will happen.

Kushina was radiating a wave of killer intent that was scaring the unholy shit out of the people that were seated near her, "Don't let him leave with his life, Naruto!" Kushina stated with a sickeningly sweet smile on her gorgeous face that promised death in the most painful of ways, worry about her baby boy all but forgotten for the moment.

Naruto's black jacket that he was wearing disappeared with a soft orange glow; leaving him in a simple white tee-shirt, he softly whispered under his breath, "Release!"

The whisper was so soft, if the stadium wasn't utterly silent at that moment, everybody would have surely missed that. But that begged the question, what did he release?

Their answer came not a moment later, as upon his bare arms; black chains like structure that was drawn by an ink brush appeared for a brief moment before disappearing completely.

"Oi, brat! What happ-" Makoto cut himself off as his words died down in his throat as he heard a soft whisper directly behind him.

"Uzumaki Art-"

The trio looked in front of them and their eyes widen in tremendous shock as the image of the Naruto standing in front of them started to fade, _'An after-image!'_

"Gai! Disperse!" Kakashi immediately ordered and both Gai and Kakashi immediately jumped away from their position.

Terror.

Unadelatered. Terror.

They were the only words Makoto could use to describe what he felt at that moment, as he couldn't move a single part of his body due to being frozen in sheer terror.

"-Heaven Piercing Blow!" Naruto finished as he drove his glowing fist in the lower back of Makoto.

There was a gut-wrenching_ scrunch_ before Makoto's body was sent flying for a hundred meters and as he finally touched the ground, his body tumbled for some more distance before finally coming to a stop with him lying motionlessly on his back, near the river.

His face was frozen in a silent scream of utter pain as his body immediately glowed for a moment before disappearing from the alternate dimension.

All of this happened in a span of less than five seconds, and for the people witnessing this, it was the longest five seconds they have ever felt.

Silence, utter silence reigned throughout the entire Lucifer Stadium.

Naruto held his fist in front of him as he coldly stated, "Don't badmouth my Ma in front of me!"

The silence reigned for some more seconds before it was broken by a very loud squeal, "Kyaaaaaaaa! My baby boy is the coolest, y'know!" Kushina loudly squealed as she wiggled in her seat while cupping her flushed cheeks with both of her hands.

The people around her started to inch away from her with a bead of sweat rolling down their faces, _'Talk about a son-complex!'_

And just like that, the whole stadium erupted in a frenzy of cheers.

{Un-Unbelievable! That was the fastest knockout throughout the history of this test folks! In a mere 9.3 seconds from the start of the test, a High-Class Devil has been knocked out with a single punch from a finalist! We have just witnessed history folks!} Naud's frenzied shouting was met with a stadium shaking cheers from the audience.

{Ufufufu. Didn't I say it, he was dead the moment he started to badmouth Shina. I will be utterly surprised if he even made it out alive!} Serafall chirped in a bubbly voice.

{Wait a moment, folks, I just got the report from our medical teams, and what Lady Leviathan said is true, Makoto Itou is no more in this world of living with us. His spine along with his inner organs all but had shattered and imploded with a single punch from the youngest finalist of tonight, and he had suffered an instant death before even the retirement could kick in. It is with great sadness I announce, Extra Devil Household of Itou; is now extinct.} Naud finished in a subdued voice.

There was a sum total of five seconds of silence before the stadium erupted in cheers.

What? Did you expect the audience will mourn some narcissist's death? Heh. Naive!

{Well, I am not proud to admit, but this isn't the first death we had seen in this test folks. It _is_ a matter of life and death after all. So, let's not dwell on it much longer and continue watching the match!}

The crowd cheered in response to Naud's words and everyone focused their attention back at the screen.

Guy looked towards Kakashi with a rare serious expression on his face, "That wasn't just physical strength, was it?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, from what I was able to see, he released all the build-up magic at a pinpoint time which increased the strength of his attacks by at least ten folds. It is just like the attack Lady Kushina is famous for, although it wasn't of that level."

"Wow! You were able to gain all that from just seeing that for some seconds, you are really smart, y'know!" Naruto stated with a slightly awed and surprised face.

Kakashi gave an eye-smile in response, "Why, thank you. You're really strong for someone of your age, guess we can't hold back, can we Gai?"

Gai gave a nice guy smile and loudly proclaimed, "LET'S SHOW YOUNG NARUTO THE POWER OF YOUTH, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Naruto adorably tilted his head to the side with a visible question mark above his head, "What is this power of youth, Mr. Gai? I have never heard of it before, is it some kind of bloodline?"

Before Gai could reply, Kakashi hastily intervened, intent on not letting anybody get infected by this cursed power of youth, "It's better you will never know, Naruto, just trust me."

Seeing the haunted look on the cool silver-haired man, Naruto nodded his head, "If you say so, Mr. Kakashi!"

"THAT WAS VERY UNYOUTHFUL OF YOU, KAKASHI! EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THE GREAT POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai exclaimed with a displeased frown on his face.

Kakashi gave an eye-smile to Gai, "hmm, did you just say something, Gai?"

Gai immediately turned his head away with streams of tears running down his face, "YOU AND YOUR HIP-ATTITUDE, KAKASHI!"

Naruto snickered at Gai and Kakashi gave a thumbs up to Naruto.

Kakashi moved his hand towards his headband and pulled the headband off his head, revealing a scar over his left eye. He opened his left eye to reveal a Sharingan eye.

A visible blue aura started to cover Kakashi's form, "Sorry kid, nothing against you, but we can't hold back after seeing your power."

A visible aura of green started to cover Gai's form, "PREPARE YOURSELF, YOUNG NARUTO! MY ETERNAL RIVAL AND I ARE GOING TO SHOW OUR POWER OF YOUTH!"

Naruto's form started to cover in an orange aura, "Well, I fully expected this test to be the toughest thing, don't go easy on me, y'know!"

Kushina who had calmed down since the death of that insufferable devil, chewed at her lower lip in worry, _'Be careful, Naru.'_

The three of them tensed their bodies, and at an unseen signal, the three of them exploded from their positions.

Gai took the lead with Kakashi staying at the back, providing support for the hand-to-hand combat expert.

Gai came at Naruto with a straight punch, but Naruto easily dodged it by taking advantage of his small frame and slight advantage of speed over the tall, green jumpsuit wearing man.

Gai came again and again at Naruto with a variety of kicks and punches, but Naruto dodged them all. Seeing a slight opening in the tall man's guard, Naruto instantly seized the opportunity and delivered a right high kick which was enhanced by his magic.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as the bowl-cut hair man easily caught his leg in his left hand, without any hint of exertion on his face.

"THAT WAS A SPLENDID EFFORT ON YOUR PART, YOUNG NARUTO! BUT, YOU LACK EXPERIENCE IN THE ART OF GOING AGAINST A REAL HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT EXPERT! LET ME SHOW YOU THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai boisterously exclaimed and released Naruto's leg and instantly delivered a right mid kick to his ribs section.

Naruto put his hand in an 'X' formation to protect himself, but he wasn't prepared for the tremendous force behind the kick and was sent flying as the result.

As Naruto tried to correct himself in the air, while trying to suppress the pain in his ribs, he was unprepared as Kakashi suddenly appeared above him and delivered a kick straight at his abdomen section.

Spit flew from Naruto's mouth from the force behind the kick and his trajectory was changed, and he was sent flying towards the forested area.

He crashed against several trees one after another as he broke them from the impact, before finally coming to a stop; as his back collided harshly against a tree and he slumped down against it.

{Oh! It looks like finalist Naruto has suffered some extreme damage by the last attack, can he continue or will he retire?} The crowd cheered loudly to Naud's question.

Serafall bit her lip in worry seeing Naruto slump against the tree, _'Come on, Naruto. You can do this.'_

Kushina stood from her seat with her hands covering her mouth, slight tears pricked at the corner of her eyes at seeing her baby boy get injured from the recent exchange. _'Naruto…'_

Naruto took deep gulps of air and forced down the urge to scream as he rested his back against the tree, a small trail of blood dripped down from the corner of his lips, _'Two or three ribs are broken but no internal bleeding, bruising in the back due to getting slammed in the trees. Damn! Who knew they would be so powerful!'_

Naruto knew he might have slightly underestimated his opponents.

Okay, he underestimated them a lot, but when one of them was dead with a single punch from him, nobody could blame him!

He suddenly remembered the words of his mother from this very morning, _"Don't get overconfident in anything and remember to stay calm all the time."_

He forced down a chuckle, his mother knew him too well.

Well, this was his chance to acclimate his situation, as both of the High-Class Devils surely must be waiting for him to get retired by this amount of damage.

But, Uzumaki's were nothing if durable!

_'Alright, think, what are their powers? If I remember correctly, the scarecrow-like man belonged to the Hatake Household that serves under the Noble Household of Vapula, which are known for their ability to tame lions, and every Extra Devil Household that serves under a Noble Household, have some kind of similar ability to the Household they serve. That means that man must have the ability to tame some kind of animal, but the question is what?' _Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

_'Alright, let's just leave that at, that he could tame some kind of animal and focus on that man, that wears that cool outfit. He belongs to the Maito Household which serves under the Noble Household of Balam, which are known for their superhuman strength and extreme resistance to magic, that must mean he also has superhuman strength and some kind of resistance to magic. Considering he broke my ribs after I strengthened myself with magic, he definitely has that supernatural strength.' _Naruto thought with a slight grimace as he gingerly cradled his left side.

_'Now, I definitely know, I can't take them on together, they both are too strong together, I must separate them and only then I can hope to defeat those two. But, from what I have seen, that Kakashi guy is more of an all-rounder and that Gai person solely relies on hand-to-hand, yup, definitely have to separate them.' _With that thought, Naruto pressed his hand against the tree he was resting against and stood up.

He grimaced as pain flared from his side, _'This is going to be troublesome.'_

Naruto took a deep breath and released his bat-like devil wings from his back and took flight towards the area he can sense both of his opponents.

"Do you think he is out for the count, Gai?" Kakashi questioned his longtime friend, after staring at the place they have kicked Naruto off.

Just as Gai was about to answer, Naud's commentary reached their ears.

{Would you look at that folks! Finalist Naruto has gotten back up at his feet and making his way towards his opponents!}

"Well, that answers my question." Kakashi wryly said.

Not a moment later, Naruto appeared from the forest and landed directly in front of them and retracted his wings back.

Kakashi took in his appearance and bluntly stated, "You look like shit!"

It was true, his white tee-shirt had multiple tears, and some light scratches and gashes were on his hands from where he had harshly collided with the trees, but other than that he looked… fine. Well as fine as an injured kid could look.

"Yeah, no thanks to you both." Naruto dryly replied.

Both Kakashi and Gai chuckled, and Kakashi stated, "Well, aren't you a sassy one?"

Despite his situation, Naruto gave a toothy grin, "I got that from my Ma!"

In the stands, Kushina smiled slightly as she wiped the tears from her eyes, and sat down in her seat, _'Don't you dare lose it after making me worry so much, you idiot boy.'_

"LET'S CONTINUE THIS YOUTHFUL BATTLE, YOUNG NARUTO!" Gai gave him a thumbs up with a nice guy smile.

Naruto took a deep breath and ignored the pain he felt from his ribs, his body was covered again in an orange glow as he softly whispered, "Uzumaki Magic: Fission Clone!"

A second Naruto split apart from his back and stood beside him, he gave the original a toothy grin, "Hey, boss!"

{Oh! That is the famous Fission Clone created by the son of Kaguya, Hagoromo Uzumaki! Finalist Naruto has been quite extensively trained in the magic of his Household from the looks of it people!}

Kushina grinned at Naud's words, damn straight! She had taught him to the best of her abilities after all, and seeing Naruto use that technique means he understands that taking them one-on-one will be beneficial instead of taking them two-on-one.

"So, you intend to separate us, eh? A smart decision on your part." Kakashi stated with both of his eyes curling in eye-smiles.

"Umu. I know taking the two of you at the same time is not possible for me as I am now, but one-on-one, I think that is the only way I could hope to win this." Naruto replied back to Kakashi and looked back at his clone, "You know which one you have to take on, right?"

His clone gave a cheeky salute, "Yes, boss!"

Kakashi quizzically asked, "While the plan is well and good, how will you manage to separate us?"

Naruto gave a cheeky grin in response, "Actually, the whole cloning myself was just a farce to distract you both, I have already set my trap up, and it will be executed right about NOW!"

Suddenly, Gai felt something wrap tightly around his ankles and his magic started to drain at a slow rate, he looked down and his eyes widened as something tore the ground apart slightly as he was flung upward in the air.

Kakashi seeing the thin wires wrap tightly around Gai's ankles due to his Sharingan, Kakashi quickly decided to help him, "Gai! Hold up I am com-"

He quickly cut himself off as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him with his leg raised up high, in preparation of a heel drop, "Uzumaki Style: Heavenly Kick of Pain!"

Kakashi immediately jumped a few feet back instead of blocking it, seeing the same glow around his heel he had seen, when he had dealt that blow to Makoto.

And it turned out to be a wise decision, as Naruto's heel collided with the ground with a loud noise, the ground was cracked brutally and fissures ran for several feet from the point of contact.

Kakashi felt a bead of sweat roll down at the side of his face after witnessing the result of that heel drop, _'What a brutal hand-to-hand style. Kushina Uzumaki sure was a monster.'_

"Sorry, Mr. Kakashi, your opponent is me and you're not getting past me, y'know!" Naruto seriously stated.

Kakashi nodded his head, "I have to give it to you, you managed to trick us into separating us, not many will be able to do that."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders to Kakashi's statement, "We all are at a disadvantage of each other's skill, have you guys known about my variation of Uzumaki Adamantine Chains, I am pretty sure, you guys would have not fallen for that."

Kakashi nodded his head and another thing that was confirmed to him, "So I was right, those were really your Uzumaki Adamantine Chains or should I say wires?"

Naruto again shrugged his shoulders to Kakashi's question, "Call them whatever you want, they are the same thing after all with just a variation to them."

Kakashi conceded to that, "Yes, I suppose that's true. I hope you don't think you will win easily just because you have managed to separate us, I will have you know, I am quite strong myself."

Naruto nodded his head with a small smile on his whiskered face, "Yes, I know that."

Kakashi eye-smiled in response and multiple magic circles ranging in hundreds formed above his head, "Let's start then, shall we?"

Naruto looking at the hundreds of the magic circles, only had one thought on his mind, _'When I win this, I am going to eat at least twenty bowls of ramen as a job well done… or well, boss is going to anyway.'_

* * *

**With Other Naruto**

Naruto spread his bat-like wings once more and took off in the air, he started flying towards the forested area with Gai dangling upside down behind him with his ankles wrapped in his wires.

"FOR THE SAKE OF YOUTH, PLEASE LET ME DOWN!" Naruto ignored Gai's fanatic screaming and continued to fly towards the forested area.

Once he reached the area, he gripped the wires with both of his hands and started to swing Gai in circles and released him after gaining a considerable amount of momentum.

He watched in vindictive satisfaction as Gai collided with countless trees before he finally stopped after breaking who-knows-how-many trees.

Naruto landed ten meters away from Gai's prone form and he retracted his wings back in his back.

Naruto watched with baited breath, in hopes that maybe, just maybe, Gai may retire after colliding with so many trees.

Imagine his surprise, when Gai got up with not a single scratch on his skin that was now visible due to multiple tears on his jumpsuit and started doing stretches as nothing happened moments prior.

Gai stopped stretching and loudly exclaimed, "THAT WAS NOT VERY YOUTHFUL, YOUNG NARUTO!"

_'This guy has monstrous endurance!' _Naruto realized after not seeing a single scratch on him.

Deciding to test something else, Naruto brought both of his arms forwards, "Wind Magic: Cutting Tempest!"

Gai was immediately surrounded with orange magic circles from all of his sides and he crossed his arms in front of him in an 'X' shape to defend himself from the onslaught of spells.

A tornado-like attack erupted from every magic circle and honed on Gai from every direction.

Some trees were ripped from their roots around them due to the sheer intensity of the attack, and Naruto covered his eyes with the back of his forearm to not let any dust enter his eyes.

Once the attack died down, the ground surrounding Gai was utterly ripped apart, and in the middle of it all, Gai stood with his arms still crossed in front of him.

Once the attack died down, Naruto's eyes widened for a brief moment, before a bitter smile of resignation came upon his face, "So I was right, you have superhuman strength and resistance to magic, right, Mr. Gai?"

Gai's clothes were more or less utterly ripped, but there were just some minor scratches on his muscular form, belaying his attack utterly.

Gai uncrossed his arms and gave a nice guy smile to Naruto, "I COMMEND YOU FOR FIGURING IT OUT, YOUNG NARUTO! IT IS TRUE, I HAVE SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH AND RESISTANCE TO MAGIC, ALONGSIDE THE GREATEST POWER OF YOUTH!"

Naruto felt a bead of sweat roll down at the side of his face, _'What in the Underworld is the power of youth?!'_

Naruto shook his head to get rid of unnecessary thoughts at the moment, and he slid into his Uzumaki style stance, _'I only have the advantage of speed right now over him, my magic won't work, and I am leagues behind his strength even after using Uzumaki style special attacks. Guess, good ole' sealing is my only way out of this.'_

With that, Naruto disappeared and appeared directly above Gai with his leg raised up high, in preparation of heel drop, "Uzumaki Style: Heavenly Kick of Pain!"

Gai's years of experience kicked in and he raised his own leg high enough and met Naruto's heel drop in the middle.

There was a loud shockwave as both their attacks collided, and neither was willing to give up before Gai increased the amount of aura surrounding his leg and his strength won.

Naruto did some backflips in the air as he was sent backward due to Gai's superior strength and once his feet touched the ground, he disappeared once again.

Again and again, Naruto tried to get an attack in with his superior speed, but Gai's superior strength and experience came on top every single time.

Naruto once again backflips away from Gai and once his feet firmly touched the ground, he disappeared again.

Just as he appeared at the right side of Gai with a roundhouse kick, pain in his ribs flared up and he lost his balance mid-kick and it costed him dearly, Gai seeing Naruto lose his balance immediately capitalized at it, and delivered a brutal kick to Naruto's right side.

Naruto in an attempt to defend himself brought his right arm up, and it turned out to be a mistake as well as a blessing in disguise.

There was a horrifying _crunch_ before Naruto was sent flying with a shockwave in his wake. Naruto collided with trees after trees, and finally, he slammed into one more tree harshly before finally slumping down against it.

"NARUTO!" Kushina stood from her seat with a scream and instantly covered her mouth as a horrified gasp left her. Fresh hot tears streamed down her gorgeous face from witnessing her baby boy's horrifying condition.

Serafall quickly wiped down her tears before anyone could notice them, she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, _'Naruto…'_

Naruto laid against the tree as he quickly took rapid gulps of air, he forced down the immense urge to scream from the tremendous pain he was feeling in his right side.

His right hand was broken at several places and it was bent at a very awkward angle, his head was heavily bleeding from his side due to his head banging against some trees in his collision course, he was also having trouble breathing due to his entire right side of rib cage getting broken.

Tears were welling up in his eyes from the immense pain he was in, but he didn't dare to scream. He forced all the urge to scream down and only throatily grunted and moaned constantly.

He could actively feel his consciousness trying to fade away, but it was due to the immense pain he was in that he remained conscious.

{Finalist Naruto is looking in no condition to continue this test any more folks! Would you like to retire, finalist Naruto?}

Naruto heard Naud's question and shook his head softly in a negative gesture.

{What tremendous fighting spirit! Even in this condition, finalist Naruto is not giving up folks! But, the question here is folks, what will he be able to do in this condition?} The entire stadium shook with the loud roars of approval from the audience in response to Naud's words.

Naruto heard the soft sound of footsteps coming towards him and looked up slightly to see Gai not more than 10 feet in front of him, with only minor scratches on his entire body.

Gai looked down at Naruto's prone form with a grimace on his sweat and dust-covered face, "That was a very youthful performance, young Naruto. But, this is as far as you can go for tonight's test. I am sorry."

Hearing Gai's sorrowful tone, Naruto managed to give a bloody grin in response and softly wheezed out, "Who… ever said… it is over… Mr. Gai."

Gai shook his head in response, "While I admire the guts to never give up, it will be very unyouthful for you to continue, young Naruto."

Naruto raised his left hand weakly and wrote some characters in the air rapidly with his glowing index finger, he softly whispered, "It is... now... over, Mr. Gai. Uzumaki Sealing Arts: Paralysis and Gravity Seal, Invoke!"

Gai's eyes widened and he immediately felt his body seize up, he fell to his knees as his body got hundreds of times heavier.

He looked down at his body and felt a shock go through his entire body at seeing multiple small seals littered throughout his body.

Gai tried to channel some magic throughout his body to increase his strength and get up, but all he managed to do was increase the weight upon him.

Gai looked at Naruto with a shocked look, "Wh-When di-did yo-" Gai cut himself off as he realized when Naruto placed all the seals on him, a strained chuckle escaped him, "I get it, the entire time you were engaging me in hand-to-hand combat, it was never meant to defeat me. It was you, placing seals upon seals with every single contact with my body, right young Naruto?"

Naruto gave a wheezing chuckle as he nodded his head weakly, "Yes, that… was what… I was doing. From the... moment… you sent me… flying… I knew I… could never defeat you… in mere hand-to-hand… combat, and when… you remained unscathed… after taking my wind… magic head-on… I knew... seals were the… only way to… defeat you… Mr. Gai."

Gai gave a small laugh and gave Naruto a blinding nice guy smile, "THAT WAS A TREMENDOUS PLAY ON YOUR PART, YOUNG NARUTO! YOU'RE A VERY YOUTHFUL YOUNG LAD, I HOPE IN FUTURE, WE GET TO FIGHT SIDE BY SIDE, YOUNG NARUTO!"

Naruto gave a blood-filled toothsome grin, "Yeah… me too,... Mr. Gai."

Gai nodded his head and gave another blinding nice guy smile, "I QUIT! IN THE NAME OF YOUTH!"

Gai's form started to get covered in a soft blue glow and he looked down at Naruto with a surprisingly gentle smile, "Become a great devil, young Naruto. Good luck on your future journey."

Naruto nodded his head against the tree bark, "Thank... you, Mr. Gai."

Gai gave a sparkling nice guy smile and he disappeared with a loud shout of 'Youth!'.

{Th-This is totally unbelievable folks! Finalist Naruto managed to defeat High-Class Devil, Gai Maito, with a very clever tactic of using seals, and despite all odds, he emerged victoriously! What an incredible young devil we have today with us folks!}

The entire stadium shook due to the immense cheers from every single person sitting or standing in the stadium.

Kushina's tears increased in intensity after seeing her baby boy win against all odds. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or scream in her situation.

So, she settled upon a very, very unusual combination of the three.

Serafall was also having trouble from continuing to conceal her tears from everyone, in the end, she decided to let go of it all and her tears ran freely down her face, _'You did it, Naruto! You did it!'_

{But! Don't think this is over just yet, people! Finalist Naruto's clone is still fighting High-Class Devil, Kakashi Hatake, and from the looks of it, both are starting to get tired! Can finalist Naruto's clone will be able to defeat his final opponent of tonight!}

Everyone cheered loudly at the intense fights going on and focused their attention on the last battle that was taking place.

Naruto groaned as he laid against the tree, "It's all… left on you… my other me."

A small screen with his clone's battle suddenly appeared in front of him.

Naruto looked surprised before he started to chuckle that quickly turned into a wheezing cough as pain flared throughout his body, _'I feel like crap!'_

* * *

**With Clone Naruto; Moments Prior**

The whole area around Kakashi and Naruto was utterly destroyed by a rain of spells upon spells from either side.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked at the slightly panting form of his opponent, "I was wrong, you are not an all-rounder, rather, you are a wizard type, am I right?"

Kakashi nodded his head in response to Naruto's question, "Yes, I am a wizard type that focuses on fighting with spells instead of getting close, but having a friend like Gai, I also became adept at hand-to-hand combat, whether I wanted or not."

Naruto nodded his head and stated matter-of-factly, "It also helps you have a Sharingan with you, that thing is basically a cheat code for hand-to-hand combatants."

Kakashi chuckled as he nodded his head, "That's right, it was a gift from my friend during one of the skirmishes of Devil Civil War, he wanted me to have it so that I can survive the war."

Naruto gave a sympathetic smile, immediately understanding the other meaning behind the masked man's words, "I am sorry for the loss of your friend."

Kakashi gave Naruto eye-smiles and shook his head, "Thank you for your consolation, but he wouldn't want me to moan and bitch about life, he was cool like that."

Naruto gained a grin on his sweaty, whiskered face, "Sounds like a cool guy, y'know."

Kakashi nodded his head with his signature eye-smiles, "That he definitely was."

Naruto smiled and tilted his head and squinted his sapphire eyes at the form of the masked-man, "It looks like, your Sharingan drains your magic reserves far faster, otherwise you would have been fine with the amount of your initial reserves."

Kakashi nodded his head and gave a thumbs up to the young devil, "I applaud you for your observation, it is as you said, the Sharingan drains my reserves faster, but it also gives me the edge in any battle."

As Kakashi finished speaking, he narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "Speaking of reserves, you are just a clone but you still have half the total reserves of the original. It is quite astounding for someone your age to have such reserves, your original initially has four times the reserves of what any High-Class Devil has."

Naruto gave a big toothy grin in response and boisterously exclaimed, "We Uzumaki's are just that awesome, y'know!"

Before Kakashi could reply to that statement, Naud's commentary reached their ears.

{Th-This is totally unbelievable folks! Finalist Naruto managed to defeat High-Class Devil, Gai Maito, with a very clever tactic of using seals, and despite all odds, he emerged victoriously! What an incredible young devil we have today with us folks!}

Kakashi's eyes widened at that statement and Naruto gained a face splitting grin on his whiskered face.

"Gai lost…" Kakashi mumbled to himself, seemingly in disbelief.

{But! Don't think this is over just yet, people! Finalist Naruto's clone is still fighting High-Class Devil, Kakashi Hatake, and from the looks of it, both are starting to get tired! Can finalist Naruto's clone will be able to defeat his final opponent of tonight!}

Naruto looked at Kakashi and seriously stated, "How about we finish this on our end too, Mr. Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed and nodded his head, "Alright, it's not like delaying it would be favorable for either of us, you are just a clone and my Sharingan is also rapidly draining my reserves. Let's end this, shall we?"

With that said, Kakashi snapped his fingers and another round of hundreds of magic circles appeared above his head like a wall made of blue magic circles.

Naruto groaned at seeing so many magic circles above the grey-haired man's head, "Not this again!"

Seeing the rain of multitude of spells which included; wind, water, lighting, earth, fire, ice, lava, black magic, dark magic, and many more, Naruto raised his right hand in front of him and rapidly wrote characters after characters in the air with his glowing index finger.

"Uzumaki Sealing Arts: Splitting Void Barrier!" A large, translucent, rectangular wall formed in front of Naruto in the nick of time and the rain of spells collided with it.

**Boom!**

An ear-deafening explosion occurred at the impact and smoke covered the whole area.

Naruto instantly looked towards his left, as he caught some movement in his peripheral vision and his eyes widened at seeing a cloth tied to rock suddenly coming out of the smoke and floating in the air.

Due to being slightly distracted, Naruto wasn't able to react quickly enough as Kakashi emerged from the other side and delivered a brutal roundhouse kick to the side of his head.

The moment he got hit was also the moment the barrier broke down, and instead of colliding with the barrier, he was sent flying towards the river.

Naruto skipped a few times on the river like a thrown rock before he sank down in the river.

{A clean hit to the head by the challenger, Kakashi Hatake! An excellent tactic to deceive finalist Naruto and capitalizing on it in an instant! Would finalist Naruto be out with the direct kick to the head folks!}

Kushina wiped her tears and bit her lip in worry, _'Come on Naruto! You can't lose now!'_

Several moments passed in tense silence, as everyone waited to see if Naruto would be able to continue or not. Suddenly, Naruto burst out from the river and hovered over the river with the help of his devil wings.

The crowd erupted with cheers seeing Naruto continuing.

{Would you look at that! Despite having suffered a very powerful blow to the head, it looks like finalist Naruto will not give up folks!}

{Well, of course, Naruto is one of those types; that you should give up on trying to make him give up!} Serafall cheerfully chirped after wiping her own tears.

{With that mentality folks, I can definitely see him winning this test! What do you think, folks?} Naud's response was a tremendous stadium shaking cheers.

Naruto shook his head a few times to clear the ringing in his ears. The right side of his face now has blood dripping down from the gash he had suffered from that kick.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and raised both of his arms to the side of him until they were parallel to the river, his form got covered in a thin layer of orange, "Water Magic: Water Dragon Barrage!"

Six identical Chinese-style water dragons made entirely out of the water with glowing orange eyes came out of the river and started to circle Naruto's form.

Naruto pointed both of his arms towards Kakashi and like a dog listening to his owner's commands, the six dragons shot forward towards Kakashi.

Six large magic circles formed in front of Kakashi in response, "Fire Magic: Roaring Fire Dragons!"

From within each magic circle, a head of a Chinese fire dragon emerged and collided with a water dragon directly in front of them.

A thick layer of steam covered both of their vision as the result of fire clashing against water.

Naruto shot forward like a bullet from his hovering position after sensing Kakashi's position within the thick fog. Seeing the silhouette of Kakashi in the fog, he delivered a spinning kick to Kakashi.

Kakashi saw Naruto coming due to his Sharingan eye and immediately raised both of his arms in 'X' formation and covered his hands in a thick layer of his magic to enhance his durability.

As his kick struck home, all the steam surrounding them instantly cleared away due to the shockwave that was generated by the attack.

Kakashi gripped Naruto's leg after successfully blocking the blow and spun a single time while holding Naruto by his leg and threw him at the trees.

Naruto did multiple flips in the air to correct himself with the help of his wings, but he didn't slow his momentum down and let himself be carried towards the tree. Once he reached the tree, he placed both of his hands on the bark to stop himself and brought both knees to his stomach, like a spring uncoiling, he pushed himself in the opposite direction with great force, enough to break the bark of the tree.

Naruto shot towards Kakashi with tremendous speed, his right leg extended and his left leg folded.

In less than a blink of an eye, Naruto was upon Kakashi, and instead of blocking the attack, Kakashi leaned to the side to let Naruto sail past him, but that turned out to be a grave mistake.

Just as Naruto passed by Kakashi, he wrapped Kakashi's whole torso with his Adamantine Wires and he spun in the air forward once and slammed Kakashi into the ground in front of him by gripping his wires.

Kakashi laid on the ground with a dazed expression after getting slammed in the ground, he rapidly blinked as a shadow was coming closer and closer.

Kakashi's eyes widened seeing Naruto in the middle of a heel drop and he immediately tried to move from his position.

Keyword being 'tried'.

Because he was still wrapped in the Adamantine wires, he couldn't do anything as his magic was also getting drained quite quickly unlike Gai, who had a great magic resistant body. He did the only thing he could and hoped for the best, he channeled as much magic as he could to the point of collision to reinforce his body, so he would be able to take the hit and still continue.

As Naruto's glowing orange heel collided with Kakashi's stomach, the ground beneath Kakashi's body cracked and cratered heavily due to the force behind the attack.

Kakashi immediately coughed out blood due to the damage he suffered from the heel drop, despite all the fortification he had done to his body with his magic.

But Naruto didn't stop there, he immediately flipped back in standing position and grabbed his wires with both of his hands and started to spin in his place. With a mighty cry of exertion, Naruto released Kakashi towards the forested area and watched in satisfaction as Kakashi's body broke through many trees in his wake.

Naruto panted as he stood there, he wiped the mixture of blood, water, and sweat from his brow as he looked towards where he threw Kakashi, _'I am now low on magic, I will not be able to last much longer. If that didn't end him, I will have to be quick or else I will dispel and boss will lose this.'_ Naruto's clone thought with a grimace adorning his messy whiskered face.

{Are you seeing this, folks? Despite finalist Naruto's devastating combo, challenger Kakashi is getting up, though he looks like he is probably on his last legs from the attacks he has suffered. Will finalist Naruto's clone be able to come out on top!}

Naruto frowned as he heard Naud's words, _'So, he got up huh…'_

Mere moments later, a figure emerged from the forested area. Kakashi looked like he had definitely seen better days than this one, as his left hand looked broken, and he was bleeding pretty heavily from his head, even his face mask was leaking some blood from where his mouth should be.

Naruto gave a sardonic smile at seeing Kakashi, "Well, to quote your words from earlier, 'you look like shit'."

Kakashi slowly walked towards Naruto, he gave a wheezing chuckle as his eyes danced with amusement, "Well, no… thanks to you."

Naruto asked with a hopeful expression on his face, "Do you want to surrender?"

Kakashi shook his head, "As much as I would… like that option, I will not... at the moment. After all,... I have yet to play... my trump card."

Naruto instantly stood on guard and warily asked, "Oh, and what is it?"

Kakashi's eyes curled in eye-smiles, "You are already trapped in it. Hatake Summoning Magic: Hidden Fanged Vengeance!"

A magic circle lit up underneath Naruto's feet and he immediately tried to jump away.

Keyword being 'tried'.

As before he could even lift his feet off the ground even a single centimeter, two dogs with lightning speeds came out of the magic circle and bit on both of his ankles; keeping him in place.

Immediately, another set of dogs came out of the magic circle and they sank their teeth in his shins. One more set of dogs came out of the magic circle and both of them sank their sharp teeth in his forearms to keep him from moving his arms.

One large, black muscular bulldog came out of the magic circle and he sunk his large teeth in his right collarbone, putting all his heavyweight down on Naruto's body to stop him from moving.

As if he wasn't restricted enough, a small brown pug came out and hanged in front of Naruto by clutching his white tee-shirt that was rapidly turning red with his blood, with his relatively small maw.

All of this happened in a span of a single second, and Naruto was utterly restricted.

Naruto screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth to stop the painful scream that threatened to escape him, but try as he might, he couldn't stop the childish stream of profanities that escaped him, "CRAP! This… hurts like… a female dog! GUHHH! You… idiotic scarecrow! NGGHH! Get off… me… you ugly… poopers!"

Everyone in the stadium felt a bead of sweat roll down their side of the face at the immature insults.

Kushina palmed her face in embarrassment, even as her tears streamed down anew at seeing her baby boy's clones state.

What? He was still her baby boy, clone or not.

Kakashi directed a deadpanned look towards the immobilized Naruto, "...Seriously? Female dog? Ugly poopers? Idiotic scarecrow? I was better at this when I was only eight years old you know."

Naruto glared with teary eyes, "Hey! It isn't… my fault! Hnnngg! My Ma… will lecture me… if I curse, y'know!"

_'It would have been fine just this once!' _Kushina mentally groaned and shook her head in embarrassment, she will have to teach her baby boy when it was okay to curse.

After all, nothing gets under your opponent's skin better than a well-placed insult or curse.

Kakashi gave a wheezing chuckle and brought his right arm in front of him, "Well, as much… fun this has been,... I think it's… time I end this."

Kakashi's right hand started to get covered in blue arcs of lightning before suddenly, chirping of a thousand birds like sound started to reverberate throughout the clearing as Kakashi's hand got encased in a thick layer of lightning.

Kakashi gave eye-smiles to Naruto as he held his lightning covered right hand in front of him, "This is my own... created assassination technique... that I created during the Devil Civil War. It's... called Lightning Cutter, but I... call it Raikiri, because it's more... cooler sounding that way."

Naruto looked warily at the lightning enclosed hand, _'If I get hit by it, I am done for.'_

Kakashi heaved a sigh as he took a running position, "For what... it's worth,... I am sorry. This… has been fun. If it would… had been… any other challenger… than me… I have no doubts… you would have won this… by now. Better luck next… time, little devil."

Kakashi bent forward and pushed magic in his feet, he took off at a tremendous speed despite his otherwise broken body.

He covered the distance in less than a second and thrust his hand towards Naruto's chest, "Raikiri!"

**Splash!**

Clone Naruto's blood splattered across Kakashi's face; as he stared wide-eyed filled with shock and disbelief towards Naruto.

Kakashi's arm has gone straight through Naruto's right lung instead of his heart as Kakashi had originally intended due to the extra pair of arms Naruto has suddenly sprouted and grabbed a firm hold of Kakashi's hand at the last moment; redirecting the attack in the process.

Naruto's clone gave a blood-filled painful grin, as blood bubbled up in his throat and dripped from his mouth, "Uzumaki Magic: True Body Alteration! It is… considered an… useless magic, even… among the members... of our Household from… what my Ma told... me, but I guess… it isn't as useless… as my ancestors… thought, right… Mr. Kakashi?"

Kakashi was brought out of his shocked state and shook his head as he gave a wheezing chuckle, "No, I guess... not. So, what are you... going to do now, from what my... Sharingan is able to discern… you don't have... more than 10 seconds left."

Naruto screwed one of his eyes shut as he forced the urge to scream down, he gave a toothsome grin to Kakashi, "Who said… I even need… 10 seconds more… to defeat you."

Naruto tightened the grip on Kakashi's arm with his extra hands and Kakashi's eyes widened; as wires started to wrap around the length of his arm before covering his whole form in wires, his eyes widened even further -if that was even possible- as every summon of his also got tightly wrapped in wires.

Kakashi's body faltered slightly as his magic started to drain at a considerable rate, but he held strong and gave Naruto a wary look, "You do know… you will not be… able to make me retire… or surrender just from draining… my magic as you only... have 8 more seconds left… and I can assure you, I… can hold on for that much time."

Naruto, despite his situation, gave a wheezing chuckle that quickly turned into a wet coughing fit, he looked at Kakashi with a particularly savage smile even as his form started to flicker, "I know that… much, Mr. Kakashi. My wires… don't have that... tremendous blunt force my Ma's… chains possess, but if I do this… my wires are even more... deadlier than her chains… can ever be, y'know!"

The wires that were wrapped around Kakashi and all his dog summons; gained a visible layer of orange and they started to dig in their skins, cutting their skins and drawing blood out at a rapid pace.

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror, "Th-This i-is-"

Naruto's savage smile grew wider, "Yes, if I add my wind… magic in my wires… they can cut anything in… pieces. Surrender, Mr. Kakashi, or… you and your dogs… will be reduced to… mere bloody pieces on the floor."

**5**

Kakashi rapidly looked between Naruto's flickering form and the whining forms of his own dogs, as they tried to increase the strength of their bites in hopes of getting themselves free, even as the wires started to dig deeper in their skins.

**4**

Blood rapidly started to pool on the ground from everyone present on the field, the wires were on the verge of tearing his muscles apart, and no doubt, his dogs too.

**3**

Kakashi stared at Naruto's savage grin that has been growing ever since wrapping him and his dogs in his wires and Kakashi heaved a sigh, "I QUIT!"

Instantly, all the wires around him and his dogs disappeared and his dogs also disappeared to their resting house to heal. Naruto's almost transparent clone released Kakashi's hand and Kakashi immediately ripped his hand out of the redhead's chest and the clone sunk down to his knees.

Kakashi looked down at the fading form of Naruto and gently stated, as his own bloodied form started to get covered in the glow of retirement, "That was… one of the most… exciting match I... have ever been in. Become a great... devil, Naruto Uzumaki, I wish you best... of luck in your… future journey."

Naruto's clone looked up, even as his form was barely visible at this point and gave a shaky thumbs up to Kakashi, "I will become… the best devil… the Underworld has ever… seen, believe it!"

Kakashi gave a thumbs up with his bloodied hand and his eyes curled in a 'U' shape, "I believe it."

Naruto grinned as he disappeared the same time Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

**With Real Naruto**

Naruto loudly whooped as his clone won the fight, he shakily stood up with the support of the tree as his clone started to fade away.

His own body started to glow with the light of transportation.

He closed his eyes and felt all the adrenaline wore off and at the same time; he felt all the mental exhaustion along with the physical experience his clone has suffered return to him as his clone finally disappeared.

He barely heard all the chanting of his name throughout the stadium as his vision started to get darker due to all the mental, and physical strain he has suffered.

He stumbled forward as he started to lose consciousness and found himself in a warm and loving embrace that only one person can provide him in the entire world, he softly muttered, "I... did… it, Ma."

Kushina gently cradled Naruto to her bosom as he lost consciousness, her tears endlessly streamed down her face as she held his injured form close to her, she softly muttered, "You idiot, idiot, idiot boy. Getting your mother so worked up, what am I going to do with you."

Kushina softly kissed Naruto at the top of his head as she rubbed her cheek against his head.

Kushina raised her hand without looking and caught the object that was gently thrown towards her, she brought the object in front of her and softly whispered, "Phoenix tear."

Kushina looked towards the thrower and wasn't a single bit surprised at seeing Serafall standing a foot away from them wiping her own tears.

She walked closer towards them and kneeled down beside Kushina and ran her hand gently through Naruto's dirty mop of crimson hair.

Kushina uncapped the vial and poured the contents over Naruto and sighed in immense relief as all his injuries got healed in an instant. Kushina looked towards Serafall and flashed her a grateful grin, "Thanks, Sera."

"No need to thank me, Shina." Serafall softly replied and looked back at Naruto's resting form, he looked so at peace in Kushina's embrace that it brought a smile on her face, "He performed tremendously today."

"But of course, whose son are we talking about!" Kushina replied with a cocky grin on her tear-streaked face.

Serafall giggled as she looked at Kushina's cocky grin, "Definitely yours."

"Damn straight, y'know!" Kushina proudly proclaimed as she looked back down at Naruto's unconscious form, "He passed this damned test, right?"

"Were you not listening to Naud?" Serafall questioned with an amused smile.

Kushina blinked as she finally registered all the sounds around them and Naud's commentary.

{-And what a tremendous performance by finalist Naruto, folks! He broke the record for the fastest elimination ever and goes on to defeat two high-class war veterans in a tremendous display of speed, skill, and strategy! I would definitely say, he has earned this High-Class Devil promotion, what do you say, folks?}

The entire stadium shook with ear-deafening cheers from the audience.

"Got your answer?" Serafall cheerfully chirped.

Kushina shook her head with an exasperated smile on her tear-streaked face, "Yes, I got my answer, Sera. So, when is the High-Class ceremony?"

Serafall placed her hand under her chin as a thoughtful look appeared on her face, "I guess, probably in one week from now."

Kushina nodded her head and kissed the top of Naruto's head, "It will be more than enough for him to recover fully."

"You should take him to a hospital, just as a precaution. Get him checked and all." Serafall stated with a concerned expression on her face.

Kushina heaved a sigh and nodded her head, "Yes, I was going to do that exactly before you gave me that phoenix tear, but I am still going to get him checked just in case."

Serafall nodded her head and flashed a cheerful grin, "You can go, I will take care of everything here."

Kushina nodded her head with a grateful grin, "Thanks again, Sera. I will probably see you tomorrow, as you will come for breakfast, again."

Serafall pouted seeing Kushina's deadpanned look and crossed her hands under her large breasts with a huff, "Hey! You can't blame me! Your cooking is **the** best, Shina."

"Yes, yes, flattery will not get you anywhere. Anyways, I will see you tomorrow." Kushina gave a small smile as a red magic circle formed underneath her.

"Bye-bye! See you tomorrow, Shina!" Serafall cheerfully waved as Kushina and Naruto disappeared along with light fading away.

Serafall stood up and heaved a sigh as she dusted her magical girl skirt, _'Now then, to get Naruto under my jurisdiction. It will be tough, but I have a surefire way to get Zechs to agree to this.'_

Serafall giggled as she went back to her judging station.

* * *

**Lucifer Office, Lillith.**

Sirzechs Lucifer felt a shiver go down his spine as he finished watching the High-Class Devil Promotion Test for Extra Devil Households.

He looked out of the window of his office with a frown marring his face, _'What was that sense of doom I just felt.'_

He shrugged his shoulders as he went back to doing his paperwork. He had been getting this feeling quite often ever since his wife had become pregnant, it was probably his instincts screaming at him of a possibly terrible mood swing his beautiful wife will be suffering soon.

Another shiver went down his spine as he continued to finish his paperwork. Oh well, he will deal with it when the time comes, as he dealt with all his problems.

If only you knew, you lovable goof, if only you knew.

* * *

**And cut!**

**I hope I didn't make Naruto all too powerful and he didn't come out as an OP character in this. Like I had stated before, he will be strong and will probably become super strong as the story goes, but I hope he didn't appear to be too OP.**

**Onto Naruto's abilities:**

**Fission Clone****: A combination of shadow clone technique and fission technique demonstrated by the second Tsuchikage in the fourth great ninja war. It has every advantage of shadow clones, like; memory transfer, and it negates every disadvantage of shadow clone technique, like; it will not dispel with a single hit and will only be dispelled after being killed or running out of magic. Naruto can only create one clone of himself, otherwise, you know… he will become too OP too fast.**

**True Body Alteration****: Taking body alteration magic every devil utilizes to change his appearance to an extreme limit; due to Uzumaki's special denser magic, Naruto can gain an extra set of arms or whatever he wants. Like I stated in the chapter, it is probably a useless ability but I thought why not, and it sounds slightly cool, so there.**

**I don't think I need to explain his Adamantine Wires, but if you guys want, I can provide an explanation in the next chapter.**

**Onto reviews:**

**Narutoxasuna25****: Thank you for not abandoning the story even though you don't like Ahri. Asuna is my favorite girl too in the entire SAO series, actually… she is the reason I even watched SAO. Regarding Alice, I will be honest here, I had not watched Alicization or something like that, because for the simple fact Asuna is not in that series too much, so I am sorry I don't know about Alice and I can't add her.**

**Gamma-X****: First of all, let me just say, THAT IS THE BIGGEST M-F*UC*ING REVIEW I HAVE EVER RECEIVED! Now that I had got that out of me, let's get on the review. In order to your questions: **

**1) Because the lesser the characters are the more manageable it gets, and it gives me much more space to explore the depths of that character. **

**2) How Asuna will be worth 2 knight pieces you will see, I mean if Issei can be worth 8 pawn pieces than anything is possible. Regarding Alice, same reason as above. **

**3) No, she will be a nine-tailed vixen by birth. **

**4) Riara huh… it's not surprising to me that not many people know about her, she only made an appearance once or maybe twice in the anime and in the LN too, she didn't appear as much as I would have liked, but she will be a fine addition and don't worry I will explain her background and everything. **

**4) Yes, I am closing off the peerage options because as I had stated earlier, the more characters I will introduce the more my story will spiral out of hand. As to why they occupy all the pieces, you will see. **

**I hope I managed to answer your questions to the best of my abilities without spoiling anything, and thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to write a big ass review like this XD.**

**Djberneman****: You just have to wait and see, ufufufufu. But here's a hint, the fission clone I have introduced is particularly because of that technique.**

**Eskel****: I am continuing it xD. Sirzechs is a good character so he will stay that way along with Rias. Riser is just an asshole, I will not say anything else.**

**I will not be answering guests' reviews because everyone is named guest… Sorry! **

**Wait! I got some guests who have some name XD!**

**Eddie****: Yes, Naruto's father is a very, very bad man XD. Not gonna say anything about that. Naruto will get nothing from his father.**

**Reader****: Ahri is a nine-tailed fox even in the game. You will just have to see it. Asuna will be her normal version. About the other characters, maybe, maybe not, I can't say, they can appear for the sake of story continuing, I don't know. **

**I think that's enough for now.**

**Please Read and Review! Until next time! Bye-bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rise of a Crimson Maelstrom, Chapter: 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OC(s).**

**I am terribly sorry for such a slow update, but I am not the one to fully blame here. If you want to blame someone or rather something, blame Fate Grand/Order phone game, I had downloaded it 24 days ago and I am very, very addicted to it, I am playing it day and night. I like to believe I am doing good since I am already halfway through the Babylonia singularity, but that is my opinion. If anyone else plays it and wants to add me as a friend, just P.M. me.**

**Now, I want you guys to help me with two things. **

**First, can anyone please recommend a website on which I can upload pics for the characters or miscellaneous items used in my stories. Make sure to recommend one - which is free to use and I can paste the link on my profile too, without the link getting removed by the site. **

**Second, it's about a question relating to grammar actually. I want to ask, should I capitalize the terms of endearment or some titles, for example:**

"**Hello, dear" Should I capitalize the 'D' of dear in this or not?**

"**I came here for you, young one." Should I capitalize 'Y' and 'O' of young one in this or not?**

**If someone can help me with this little problem of mine, it will be greatly appreciated. **

**Now onto the reviews!**

**Z-Breezy:**** Don't worry, you will find that I pay more attention to character interactions rather than fights, but the power level is important too in this type of fics to not let the fic get boring. I do hope you understand.**

**Xionsd:**** I love Kushina too, she is my favorite Naruto character. Totally agree with your opinion on Asuna, though about her background, I will not say anything either about any of her abilities for now. Totally right, Moka has great potential in this setting and I will try my utmost best to make her shine as she should. You're right about Ingvild, she will be appearing in the next chapter so I won't say much. Not gonna say much about Ahri. Can't reveal Riara's background right now. Shit! I wrote a reply and it's probably me just saying can't reveal anything in a nutshell, oh, well. Thank you for your kind support.**

**Sarcoisagoodboy:**** Thank you so much for that comment.**

**Bigbangredhead****: Sorry to disappoint you, but no, they will not be in the harem.**

**Calderoneric758****: He is a devil.**

**Darth56****: FWAHAHAHAHAHA! The ORC club will be totally background characters in this, nothing more nothing less. Pffft, Raiser, as if Naruto would fight someone like him, and why would he in the first place, the ORC club will be mere friends at most and acquaintances at the worst and that too, much, much later in the fic. You see, I will follow the canon very, very loosely, Naruto and his girls will have their own opponents since there will be many original arcs. You're welcome.**

**Batthanthedarkknight****: No, it will not happen. Let me say this again, Naruto-verse characters will not appear again in this story, except for two or three more, and those are the one who has a major role in this. Big Spoiler(Not really): like his father for example.**

**Selenethenerd****: Amazingly written masterpiece is a bit too much, but thank you so much for your extremely kind words.**

**Heroesuck****: Thank you so much. I just want to say, I absolutely loved your 'Seducing me' and 'Spoiling the war' those two were hilarious. I hope you would write more like these. And about bashing, I do believe I went a bit too far, I don't think I will be adding any bashing in my stories any further. It kinda felt… childish after I re-read it after posting the chapter… so yeah.**

**Windycityslayer1****: I can see you don't like Issei very much, but everyone is entitled to their own opinions. TBH, I don't know about Issei's harem, I am thinking of giving him all the girls he originally had except few. Bah! I will see to it when the time comes for the canon to start.**

**Narutoxasuna25****: I apologize but I will not be able to add Alice, see the problem is, I have already thought about the scenarios of how the girls will meet Naruto and their backgrounds already. So, it will be very hard for me to change the harem now. I hope you will understand this, and truthfully, I still haven't watched the SAO Alicization, I will in the future but not right now. Regarding Naruto's wires' ability, HOO BOY! I am sure you all will like how he will use them, don't worry.**

**Trex0428****: No, no, no. I perfectly understand where you are coming from, it's in no way bitching, rest assured. When I was writing the names, I didn't think much of it and just wrote them down thinking 'Bah! They are just fodders, who cares!' that was wrong of me, I should have paid more attention. It will be corrected in the future chapters, thank you for pointing it out for me.**

**Fatherofallprotogenio****: Like I have said in the comment before, I will fix it in the future chapters. If your concern is about Sharingan, forget it. No other Uchiha will appear again. Of course, Naruto will expand his abilities, I am not going to say to what, just that, he will have an arsenal of abilities. Thank you for liking the story.**

**Yuukiasuna-chan****: Really? I would like to believe there are more fics out there with a lesser cast, personally, I like to believe the lesser the cast the more development they will be able to get, but perhaps that is just me seeing people give Naruto a harem of 50+ girls XD. **

**Sometimes, I don't understand what these people are even thinking when they decide to do that, but then again, that's just me. I am glad my AN saved the day XD. Eesh, harsh much! Regarding the first one when he did that against Makoto, it was just to intimidate him further. Other than that, I don't think he really explained how his abilities worked, just furthering the general information the public already knows about the Uzumaki attacks, nothing else. **

**Hmm… you know, one other person also wrote the same thing about calling out attacks, but other writers do it too, so the reader can tell what attack is used at the moment and they don't get confused. If it is annoying to read, please tell me, I will change it, probably.**

**Midnightscar17****: They are not gonna be Naruto's love interest in this story, sorry.**

**Finally, done! I am sorry if I wasn't able to answer all the reviews, but it will get too much if I answered everyone.**

**So, without further ado, let's get on with this chapter.**

* * *

**Lucifer Office, Lilith.**

Sirzechs Lucifer or otherwise known as the leader of the four Satans, sat behind his desk with an annoyed look on his handsome face as he stared at the person sitting on the opposite side of his desk.

He is a handsome man with the appearance of a man in his early twenties, he has crimson hair that his Gremory Household is famous for, and baby blue eyes. He was dressed in a white formal dress as he sat behind his desk.

"So, let me get this straight, you want me," Sirzechs pointed his index finger towards himself, "To handover the jurisdiction of a young devil to you." Sirzechs pointed his finger to the person sitting in front of him to further emphasize, "You, the person who delegates more than 80% of her paperwork to me. Is that right?"

Serafall fidgeted in her chair as she gave off a sheepish laugh, "Come on Zechs, I am not that bad, hahaha…" Seeing the annoyed look hasn't faded from his face, Serafall dropped her head as she let out a sigh, "Okay, all right, I am _that_ bad! So would you mind transferring Naruto under my juris-"

"No." Sirzechs cut her off with a firm denial.

"What, why not?!" Serafall cried out as she flailed her arms around her.

Sirzechs heaved an annoyed sigh as he looked at Serafall, "Look, all you would do is increase my paperwork, nothing else. Besides, all the military affairs fall under Falbium's jurisdiction, why are you even coming to me for this?"

Serafall pouted as she crossed her arms under her large breasts, "Don't try to dump it over baldy's head, Zechs. You know it as much as I do, all the new High-Class Devils' files go through you first. I just want you to transfer Naruto's file under my jurisdiction instead of Falbium. What is so wrong with that?!"

Sirzechs frowned at Serafall's persistent attitude and heaved another sigh, "Look Sera, there is nothing wrong with it, even Ajuka has done this and took some devils under his jurisdiction, but the problem here is: you."

Serafall grimaced as Sirzechs pointed his finger towards her, "What is the damn problem?"

"You're careless, lazy, and carefree surrounding your duties, granted you do your part when the situation calls it, but other than that, you always dump your paperwork on me. If I transfer this young talented devil under you, you will do nothing but increase the amount of paperwork for me." Sirzechs bluntly stated.

Serafall winced but gave Sirzechs a determined look, "I will not do that! I will even decrease the amount of paperwork I dump onto you by 30% if you agree to this Zechs. Please, just transfer Naruto under my jurisdiction!"

_'Have you no shame! That is __**still**__ your paperwork!' _Sirzechs deadpanned at her. He closed his eyes and heaved another sigh, he had been sighing a lot lately, he firmly gave her his answer, "No."

Serafall dropped her head in defeat, she raised her head and looked at him with resignation in her eyes, "I guess it can't be helped then."

Sirzechs shook his head, "No, my decision is final."

"Then I just have to use _this_!" Serafall declared with a malicious grin on her face as an object materialized on her outstretched hand.

Sirzechs' eyes widened in horror at seeing the object on Serafall's hand, "Th-This i-is-"

Serafall cackled evilly, "Yes! If you don't transfer Naruto under my jurisdiction right now, I will show _this_ to mood swings suffering Grayfia! Imagine Sirzechs! Imagine! What will she do to you after she finds this little secret of yours! Mwahahahahaha!"

Sirzechs felt beads of sweat roll down his face and his hands felt clammy as he stared at the object in Serafall's hand, he stuttered out fearfully, "Ho-How di-did you manage to find it?"

Serafall cackled even more, "Mwahahahaha! If I told you that, I will be in trouble too, Zechs. Just remember, if you transfer Naruto under my jurisdiction, you will have _it_ back and Grayfia will be none the wiser, but if you don't transfer Naruto under my jurisdiction, _this_ will reach Grayfia and you know what will happen when she finds about this little secret of yours, don't you?"

Sirzechs gulped audibly as he looked at the grinning form of Serafall, she truly looked every bit of a devil that is described in human's urban legends: cruel and manipulating.

If he wants to live, he will have to relinquish young Naruto to Serafall, but if he doesn't do that… a terrible shiver racked his entire body at the mere thought of what his mood swings experiencing wife will do to him.

As he was struck in this situation, he couldn't help but remember just who was sitting in front of him. While she has a tendency to act childish, she is also the same person that had sealed many deals for the Devil faction from other factions; as she is the person in charge of the foreign affairs of Underworld.

Truly, a fearsome woman beneath her childish persona.

As much he hated paperwork, his life was more important to him.

And maybe, just maybe, Serafall will also start doing her paperwork more as she just said.

Sirzechs gulped thickly as he said the words that will save him from a guaranteed doom, "I will do it."

Serafall's grin threatened to split her face at that moment, "Do what Zechs? You will have to be more clear than that~"

Sirzechs gritted his teeth, "I will transfer Naruto under your jurisdiction."

Serafall extended her free hand towards him, "So we have a deal?"

Sirzechs looked at the extended hand and back up at the grinning face of Serafall, he couldn't help but think about the irony of the situation, _'So this is what it feels like to make a deal with the devil huh…'_

He raised his clammy hand shakily and gripped her hand, "We have a deal."

Serafall loudly whooped in triumph, "Yahoo~! I knew you will be able to see it my way, dear ole' Zechs~! Here, have fun~"

Sirzechs fumbled with the object as he caught it and clutched it tightly to his chest; as if it was the most precious thing to him in the entire world.

Serafall giggled to herself, "Now I can surprise him with this news and then he will tightly embrace me while screaming 'You are the greatest big sis ever, Big Sis Sera! I love you so much!' Kyaaaaa~! Hug me tighter, Naru~"

Sirzechs felt a bead of sweat roll down his face as he watched Serafall wiggling excitedly while hugging herself in the chair opposite to him_, 'Talk about a brother-complex!'_

You should be the last person who should be thinking that!

"You really love him, don't you?" Sirzechs asked with a wry smile on his face.

Serafall stopped her fidgeting as she looked at Sirzechs with a beaming smile, "Well of course! Why would I even offer to do that damned paperwork if I didn't love him _that_ much!"

_'But that is your paperwork!' _Sirzechs mentally screamed at her, outwardly, he just sighed with a small smile on his face, "Then please, wear something formal tomorrow for his ceremony, not this costume you love to wear."

Serafall looked at him with a dead-panned look, "Do I look like a fool to you, Zechs?"

Sirzechs forced down the urge to scream 'yes' as he gave her outfit a once over, instead, he gave her a placid smile in return, "Of course not Sera, I am just reminding you, that's all."

Serafall squinted her eyes in suspicion causing Sirzechs to sweat at the heavily suspicious look she was giving him, but suddenly, a cheerful smile came upon her face, "Alright then! I will be going now, enjoy yourself, Zechs~"

Sirzechs inwardly sighed in relief at evading her wrath and plastered an easy-going grin on his face, "Bye-bye, Serafall!"

He watched her cheerfully skip her way out of his office because teleportation wasn't allowed in Satan's office unless it was a family member. She pushed open the ostentatious door of his office and closed the door behind her.

He heaved yet another sigh and looked down at the object clutched within his hands, it was his greatest treasure, his little Ria's sleeping photos that he had been diligently taking every. Single. Night.

It was his little secret that somehow, Serafall had discovered, and it could spell the end of him by the hands of his beautiful pregnant wife if by any chance she stumbled upon it.

Just as he was about to fawn over his baby sister's photos, the door to his office creaked open and Serafall poked her head inside with a sadistic smile on her face.

Wait! A sadistic smile?!

"Oh, and Zechs~," She purred his name out in sadistic glee and he shivered, "I will be telling Grayfia about your little secret, as your punishment for thinking of me as a fool of course! Enjoy the few moments you have left, Zechs! Bye-bye!"

Sirzechs'.

Eyes.

Got.

Really.

Big.

"Ser-Serafall!" Sirzechs barely stuttered out as she closed the door again behind her.

No response.

"SERAFALL!" Sirzechs loudly called out.

No response.

"LADY SERAFALL!"

No response.

"I AM TERRIBLY SORRY LADY LEVIATHAN!"

For many years to come, people of the Underworld will be forever haunted by the terrible screams that came from the Lucifer mansion that night.

* * *

**Uzumaki Residence, Day of the Ceremony**

Naruto stood in front of the full-body mirror with a curious look on his face, he was wearing an expensive, embroidered crimson formal dress shirt and a designer black tie hung from his neck. Over the shirt, he was wearing an expensive, midnight-black suit jacket with golden embroidery on the lapels and at the end of the sleeves. For the bottoms, he was wearing midnight-black chinos with formal black dress shoes.

He looked up at his mother who was standing behind him, wearing an expensive, designer red mermaid sleeveless, halter-top party gown. It was a backless dress but everything was covered with her ankle-length, silky curtain of smooth crimson hair. Her front of the dress has a very narrow opening from just below her neck to just under her breasts, in a stretched diamond shape, which bared just the hint of her cleavage and nothing more.

Her dress flared in a floor-length gown from her mid-thighs; hiding her four-inch designer heels from the view in the process. Finishing her outfit was a pair of red satin opera gloves and her signature Uzumaki necklace that she always wears but remains hidden from the view.

The necklace was a green crystal gem, which belonged to the progenitor of the Uzumaki Household: Kaguya Uzumaki. She had bought this necklace for the price of three mountains worth of gold mines, and now, this was the only remaining crystal of the like in the entire world. If one were to sell it, they could easily gain three hundred mountains of gold mines as of now. Such was its worth.

"Isn't this a… bit too much, Ma?"

Kushina looked down at him and blinked in surprise, before a soft smile played on her ruby red glossy lips, "Nonsense! This is your day, after all, you have to look the best today, y'know!"

Naruto looked back in front of him and slightly tried to adjust his tie, but his hand was quickly slapped away by Kushina, he shot a quick look of annoyance at her and she just giggled in reply. He sighed and looked back at her through the mirror with a smile, "So, how do I look?"

Kushina placed both of her gloved hands at his shoulders and gave a quick look over him, she nodded her head in satisfaction, "Like a handsome prince, of course!"

He fidgeted slightly as an embarrassed blush crept upon his face, "T-Thanks, Ma."

Kushina giggled seeing him getting shy, "Awww, you're so cute!" She giggled more at seeing him fidget even more. She looked at him through the mirror and curiously asked, "How do I look?"

His reply came not even a heartbeat later, "You look really, really pretty, Ma! Like super pretty!"

Kushina giggled and bent down slightly, and she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, "Why thank you, sweetie!"

Naruto didn't take too kindly to that. Nope, not in the least. "MA! Look, I got a lipstick mark on my forehead, don't do that!"

Kushina burst out in melodious laughter at seeing him furiously rub his forehead to get the lipstick mark off his forehead. Since his spiky hair was gelled back, his forehead was clearly visible as opposed to his hair covering it and it made the lipstick mark all the more prominent.

And for Kushina, it made the situation that much more hilarious and adorable.

"Alright, alright, stop. I will get that cleaned for you." Kushina grabbed a tissue from nearby and wiped the mark of his forehead, laughing all the while.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Don't laugh at me, Ma! I just want to look good because it's my first time going to an event like this, y'know."

Kushina's laughter abruptly ceased and her eyes softened, yes, that's right, it will be the first time Naruto was going to attend an event meant for High-Class Devils. Since his academic fees and her treatment puts a very heavy strain on their financial accounts, they have never attended any formal events like this.

Oh, sure, she got countless invitations for formal events every year either due to her beauty or due to her reputation, or occasionally, Serafall inviting them to events she had organized, but they never attended any due to the extra strain that will put on them - due to having to buy ridiculously expensive dresses every time they had to go to an event.

Devils were flashy, plain and simple. Anything they did, was always done on a grand scale. No matter what it was. Everyone was expected to always wear the most expensive clothes one could think of during any event, and that was a luxury they couldn't afford.

Due to this reason, they have never gone to any event and Naruto never got the chance to mingle with kids his own age. At the academy, he was always the youngest in the class and others either looked down upon him or flat out ignored him or some assholes tried to bully him.

When he had first met a child of his own age, Serafall's sister, Sona, she had flat out ignored him and called him annoying any chance she got, and that still hasn't changed.

If there is one thing Kushina hated, it was this, he never got to make any friends. Either he was in the wrong age group or people looked down upon him, that was his situation every single time.

When she was at his age, she had already met Serafall and look how it turned out for her. They had become an anchor for each other, always there for one another, pulling out the best in the other.

Sisters all in but blood, that was how their relationship could be best described.

Despite all of Serafall's faults, she loved her like she was her own sister and the feeling was mutual at Serafall's side. Serafall was someone - that had always been there for her.

When her entire family got killed, she was there.

When she discovered her life-threatening disease, she was there.

When _that _man revealed his true self, she was there.

When Naruto was born, she was there.

And Kushina wished her son would find someone or rather certain someones, to be there for him even when she wouldn't be there for him any longer.

_That_ was her greatest desire among a few others.

"Ma! MA! Underworld to Ma! Are you there Ma?"

Kushina jerked out her thoughts as Naruto waved his hand in front of her. She blinked several times before a sheepish laugh escaped her, "Ehehe, sorry, sorry, Naru. Just got lost in thoughts for a moment there, y'know."

"Are you alright, Ma? You looked… sad for some reason for a moment."

"Oh, sweetie…" Kushina gently cupped his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his whiskers like hereditary birthmarks and smiled when he leaned into her hand, "I am alright, don't worry. It's just… you never got to make friends due to our financial problem, and I just…"

Naruto's shoulders dropped in relief, "What? It was just that?" He waved his hand dismissively and gave a broad toothy grin, "Don't worry, I don't need anyone else as long as I got you and Big Sis Sera. Besides, everyone is a snot-nosed kid or as Sona eloquently puts: they are 'annoying'."

Kushina blinked several times before she started giggling, "Aren't you a kid too, Naruto?"

"What?! Me, a kid, oh nononono! I am a High-Class Devil starting from today, I am not some kid, Ma! I am an adult! Umu. That's right! I am an adult starting from today!" Naruto bobbed his head sagely and crossed his arms in front of his chest with a huff to further emphasize his point.

Kushina giggling turned into loud laughter at his proclamation and she pulled him towards her and started tickling him, "Come here, my little adult!"

"Ahahahaha - Ma, please - ahahahahahah - stop, please - ahahahahahaha!"

"What happened, my little adult? Adults aren't this much tickly, are you sure you are one?"

"Please - ahahahaha- I give, I give - ahahahaha - just stop please, y'know!"

Kushina stopped but her laughter didn't cease nor did Naruto's as he laughed with her even after she stopped tickling him.

Abruptly, Naruto hugged Kushina over her waist, "I love you, Ma."

Kushina blinked in pleasant surprise before she readily hugged him back, "Awww, I love you too, my little maelstrom!"

They stayed like that for a moment before Naruto pulled back and Kushina blinked as she registered a breach in the barrier around their house.

"Looks like our ride is finally here, Naruto."

Naruto started to fidget, "So… it's time huh…"

Kushina placed both of her hands on his shoulders and bent down slightly at the waist so they were face to face, "Are you feeling nervous?"

Naruto averted his eyes and softly replied, "... A little bit."

Kushina smiled gently and squeezed his shoulders, "Don't worry Naru, you have worked very hard to achieve this promotion and a little something like a ceremony shouldn't be making you nervous, after all, you are an adult starting from today, right?"

Seeing his mother's cheeky smile, Naruto couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, you are right Ma! I am an adult starting from today and adults don't feel nervous about little things like these, right?"

"Mhmm, now be brave and let's go, y'know!"

"Yeah!" Naruto also fist-pumped along with Kushina and they both shared a laugh.

Kushina stood straight and smoothed her dress out and turned to Naruto and did the same for him, she gave a once over at both their dresses and her eyes widened, "I knew I was forgetting something, wait here! I will be back real quick."

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he watched his mother briskly walk away with an audible 'click' from her heels.

He didn't have to wait for long before Kushina returned with a suit cover in her hand.

"Eh? Do I have to wear more? Isn't this already enough, Ma?"

"Oh, hush! This is something you _have _to wear, after all, you have to show which house you belong to, don't you?" Kushina gently rebuked him as she unzipped the suit cover and pulled a jet black, furred cloak out of the suit cover with great care.

Naruto remained quiet after that and stood patiently as Kushina came behind him and draped the cloak over his shoulders and tied the silk thread in front of his neck.

She took a step back and nodded in satisfaction, "Done! Look at you, you really look like a royal prince of the Underworld now, Naruto!"

Naruto gently ran a hand over the cloak and felt awed at how soft and rich it felt, he turned a little and smiled as he saw a large Uzumaki Household emblem etched in a crimson color at the back of the cloak.

"So, how's it?"

Naruto looked at Kushina's hopeful face and grinned widely, "This is awesome Ma!" His smile fell a little and he bit his lip in worry, "But don't you think... it's a bit too expe-"

"Stop right there!" Kushina's stern voice cut Naruto off in mid-sentence. She smiled softly and patted his slicked-back hair, "Honestly, such a worrywart kid you are. You shouldn't concern yourself with such matters Naruto, just enjoy your day and leave all the worries to me, all right?"

"I-I…" His shoulders dropped at the stern look he received from his mother and he smiled at her, "All right, Ma."

"Good!" Kushina smiled in satisfaction and patted his head, she straightened up and offered Naruto her gloved hand, "Now let's go, our ride is here, y'know!"

Naruto nodded his head and took her hand, Kushina smiled and they both started to walk towards the entrance of their house.

Before long, they reached the entrance door of their house and Naruto decided to open it quickly in his excitement - only to be stopped by Kushina putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked back at her with a confused look, "What's wrong, Ma?"

Kushina silently stared at his face for a long minute before she heaved a sigh, "Naruto… will you promise me something?"

"Huh…" Naruto tilted his head as he turned around properly to face his mother, "What is it?"

Kushina stayed silent for some moments before she softly started, "Do you know, I... don't want you to become a High-Class Devil, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened considerably, "Wh-Why not?"

"I don't want you to endanger yourself, Naruto. This supernatural world is a very mean world, and conflicts are bound to happen no matter what era. Someday, no matter what, if you are a High-Class or a Low-Class Devil, you are bound to get pulled between said conflicts if you are a part of the devil military. I… don't want to lose you, Naruto."

"Ma…"

"But this is what you want, right?" Kushina softly asked, and Naruto reluctantly nodded his head, "Then… I want you to promise me a single thing, will you do that?"

"Yes, anything." Naruto hastily replied.

Kushina bent down slightly so they were face to face and gently stated, "Promise me, no matter what happens, no matter what kind of situation you are in, you will always find a way out and will return alive to me, please, promise me that."

"I promise, Ma. No matter what kind of situation I am in, I will always come back to you. Always." Not a heartbeat later his reply came, determination and resolve burning fiercely in his sapphire eyes.

Kushina seeing this got down on her knees, uncaring of her dress and hugged him over his neck, her arms tightened around his small shoulders, "Don't break this promise Naruto, I have already lost too much and I… I will not be able to live if I lost you too. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, please, don't let anyone take this from me, please."

Naruto's arms slowly came up and he hugged Kushina back just as tightly, he could feel her frame trembling slightly and it broke his heart to see her in this condition. She was the person he admired the most, the unshakable pillar of strength for him.

And seeing her like this, it tugged every single string in his heart.

The resolve to keep the promise burned ever so brightly in him. Naruto seriously stated, "Don't worry, Ma. No matter what, I will keep this promise to you. That is my promise of a lifetime to you."

Kushina's lower lip quivered at hearing the resolve behind his words and her embrace got even tighter as she buried her head in the small crook of his neck, "Th-Thank you, Naruto. Just don't ever break your word, always come back to me, always."

"I will Ma, I will. Don't worry."

They stayed like this for some time before Kushina pulled back and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, which Naruto didn't try to even remove this time. Kushina wiped any stray tear from her eyes and gave Naruto a warm smile, "You really did grow up, comforting your poor mother like this. Heh, now I am actually worried about Sera's words, if you are this good right now, only Satan knows, how good you will become at comforting women when you are older."

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head with a confused frown etched on his face, "What are you talking about, Ma?"

Kushina laughed good-naturedly at his confusion and poked his nose with her gloved finger, "Nothing you need to worry about, for now, that is."

Naruto pouted but decided to let it go, "Oh, okay."

After her soft laughter died down, Kushina stared at his face for a second before she silently raised her hands behind her neck and unclipped her necklace and pulled it free from her neck. She held the necklace close to her face for several long moments with a melancholy expression on her face.

The very reminder of the entire family she lost.

She turned her focus away from the necklace and looked Naruto in the eyes and flashed him a small smile, "Naruto… do you know about this necklace?"

His face scrunched up in confusion as he answered, "It belongs to the progenitor of our Household, Kaguya Uzumaki, but why are you asking that?"

Kushina laughed at his confusion and turned her focus back at the necklace, "This necklace is what you will call our family heirloom Naru. From generations in our house, every new heir is bestowed with this necklace in hopes, it will grant success to them like the original holder of this, Kaguya Uzumaki. It was given to me by my father when I was thirteen years old, and it was given to him by his mother, and so on and so on."

Her eyes focused back at Naruto's slowly widening eyes and she gave him a gentle smile, "And now, it is my turn to pass this to you, Naruto."

Kushina looked at him expectantly and Naruto lowered his head in return to her, she gently tied the necklace behind his neck and moved back. She smiled softly as she looked at the necklace dangling from his neck, she looked back at his face and leaned close, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"May your journey in the future be a successful one, and by the grace of our ancestors, you shall always stay safe in your future endeavors."

She silently stood up and patted her dress to smooth it down.

Naruto slowly raised his hand and held the necklace in his right grip. He looked up at Kushina with a determined expression, "I will do you proud, Ma."

A warm smile came on her face as she patted his head affectionately, "You already have, my sweet boy." She held her hand out to him, "Shall we go? We have already spent more than enough time and we don't want to be late now, do we?"

"Of course not, y'know!" Naruto replied with a wide grin on his whiskered face as he held Kushina's hand.

Kushina laughed at the sudden change in behavior, "Then let's go, y'know!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Ceremonial Hall, Lucifiad**

Naruto silently stood as straight as he could at the stage, as he watched the ceremony proceed.

Kushina was sitting in the front row due to her being his mother, obviously. She had a permanent grin etched on her face as she watched the ceremony proceed.

Strangely enough, the red Satan -Sirzechs!- was giving him and his big sis a stink eye, and was he nursing his right side? And for what reason did the strongest queen of the Underworld -Grayfia!- looked so damn pleased with herself at the moment?!

Ah, he was glaring now. Wonder what crawled up his behind and died.

He decided to cast a discrete look around the massive ceremonial hall, anything to distract himself from the constant glaring of the leader of the Underworld. His ma and he had been escorted here by a limousine that was surrounded by several other limousines for protection. Apparently, a High-Class-Devil-to-be is considered a V.I.P. and is escorted here with very heavy protection.

He thought it was a bit over the top, honestly.

The ceremony had started a few minutes ago, as his big sis -much to his surprise, but not a bad one, mind you- continued with the customary speech that every Satan-in-charge has to give upon the start of the ceremony.

His big sis looked very beautiful today -certainly not much as his ma, but you can call him biased on that- with her wearing an elegant, backless mid-night black dress that complimented her raven hair perfectly, which for once, were not done in twin pigtails like she usually had, instead, her hair fell like a shiny curtain of silken threads and covered her exposed back.

Like his ma, she only had done a bare minimum of makeup, with just a hint of eye shadow here, a bit of blush there, and a shiny lip gloss to top it off. Honestly, they looked more pretty to him when they were going all-natural, but that was just him.

"-ould Naruto Uzumaki, please step up in front of the Altar for the further proceeding of the ceremony?"

Naruto was snapped out of his musings and instantly and as elegantly as he could, stepped beside her and stood just a foot apart from her in front of the Altar.

Serafall flashed him a brief smile before she turned around to face the audience and started reading the certificate in her hand, "Now, I will proceed with reading Naruto Uzumaki's achievement that has earned him a High-Class promotion. Naruto Uzumaki had joined the academy for the Devils of Extra Households at an early age of six years old. He had proceeded to skip the complete duration of the third and fourth year of schooling that focused solely on combat with his sheer talent in combat. Clearing the report writing at his first try of the final exams."

Serafall stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, "Coming third during the theoretical part of the second test. In the final test itself, he had broken the record for fastest elimination ever by eliminating: now-deceased, High-Class Devil, Makoto Itou, at a mere 9.3 seconds, a far cry from the previous record of 35 seconds set by our beloved second-ranked champion of rating games, Roygun Belphegor. Proceeding to defeat two war-veterans of Devil Civil War with masterful planning and great combat prowess. Ultimately, rightfully earning his promotion in the process."

Serafall turned to face Naruto and he immediately took a knee in front of her. Serafall fought down the urge to frown at seeing him kneel in front of her, despite being this a completely professional setting, she didn't like seeing him kneel in front of her. Nope. Not in the least.

Nonetheless, she plastered a small smile on her face and proceed with the ceremony, "I, S'rafall Leviathan, the Satan-in-charge of thee, grant thee, Mast'r Naruto Uzumaki, the esteem'd position of a High-Class Devil, yond shalt beest effective immediately. Anon, extendeth thy handeth and taketh thy c'rtificate of promotion, Mast'r Naruto."

Naruto silently took the certificate from Serafall's hands and displayed it to the audience once - to which everyone applauded. He silently rolled the certificate and held it in his hand as he bowed his head, knowing what was to come next.

Serafall stood patiently as a servant came beside her and presented her with an ornate royal crown that was resting on a maroon velvet pillow. With great care, she lifted the crown from the pillow and gently placed it upon Naruto's head.

A round of applause followed and that signified the end of the crowning ritual.

She took the crown off his head and placed it back on the pillow.

Naruto swiftly stood up and waited patiently for the ceremony to continue.

Serafall snapped her fingers and an ice blue magic circle formed in mid-air, a shining pitch black stone monument emerged from the magic circle and started floating in the air.

Serafall turned towards Naruto and beckoned him towards her, "Come here Naruto. Place your hand on this so you can be officially registered as a King for the Evil Pieces you're going to receive."

Naruto nodded his head and sauntered towards her until he stood beside her, he looked at her once and she nodded her head with a smile on her face, he smiled in return and breathed in deeply. He enveloped his hand in his orange aura and placed his open palm with fingers splayed on the stone monument.

**BA-DUMP!**

He felt his heart make a particularly large beat as the stone monument started to glow orange for a moment, its shine started to die down and he removed his hand. His handprint stayed on the stone monument for a moment longer before it faded along with the shine dying down completely - the monument returning to normal in the process.

With a snap of her fingers, an ice blue magic circle appeared under the floating monument and it gobbled up the monument in the next moment.

Serafall turned to Naruto, yet again, and raised both of her arms in front of her with both of her open palms facing the ceiling, a small magic circle appeared on top of her palms and a black case with a tinted glass cover appeared in her hand.

"Your Evil Pieces, Naruto. Place your hand on top of the case and channel your magical energy in the case to bind your Evil Pieces to yourself."

Naruto did as instructed and placed his hand upon the case and channeled his magical energy. The case glowed for a brief moment before the glow died down and Naruto removed his hand.

Serafall quickly flashed Naruto a smile and turned towards the crowd, "With this, I am pleased to announce the ceremony is officially over." A round of applause reverberated throughout the ceremonial hall at her words, once it died down, she continued, "As one of the four Satans of the Underworld, I would like to express my gratitude to every single esteemed individual present here that took their time out of their busy schedule to attend the promotion of a young talented Devil. It is because of this support, our race continues to thrive, and I hope, every single one of you will continue to show this support to the many upcoming future Devils. Thank you and have a good day."

A great round of applause was her answer to her words and as soon it died down, a great many people started to immediately leave the ceremonial hall.

Serafall heaved a deep sigh and her shoulders slumped slightly, "Acting all professional is such a pain."

"I thought you were very cool today, y'know!" Naruto cheerfully chimed beside her.

A smile bloomed on her face and she puffed her chest out as she turned towards Naruto, "Ufufufufu. Wasn't I?"

"Mhmm, very cool, Big Sis!" He exclaimed cheerfully before his eyes fell on the case she has in her hands, "Umm, can I see that?"

Serafall looked down in her hands and back at him, a wide grin came upon her face, "Here, of course, you can, these are yours after all!"

With great care, Naruto accepted the box and opened the tinted glass cover, his curious expression changed into one of awe as he gazed at his softly glowing orange Evil Pieces. "Woah…"

"Woah is right."

"Wahhh!" Naruto yelped, as another voice suddenly came from directly behind him, one he was intimately familiar with. "MA! You nearly gave me a heart attack, y'know!"

Kushina brought her gloved hand up and giggled behind it as she saw the pout on his face, "Sorry, sorry! Can't help myself, y'know."

"Fine!" He relented as his pout turned into a smile as he directed his attention back at the box in his hands. His face scrunched up as he took a single piece out and held it up in front of him, "Why is this slightly different from everyone?"

"Oh, my. Would you look at that? A mutated Queen. A mutated piece that is said to appear only once in a hundred sets. Why am I not surprised at your luck at these kinds of things." Serafall dryly said as she gazed at the mutated queen piece in Naruto's hand.

"You're just bitter you never won any game of chance against us, that's all." Kushina quipped with a smug smirk on her face.

"That's totally not it!" She exclaimed with a slightly red face. Serafall was totally not bitter at losing every game of chance against a 10-year-old kid. Nope. Not in the least.

Kushina's smirk didn't falter even for a second and Serafall's face only grew redder at that.

"So this is a mutated piece! Wow! What can I do with this?"

Serafall quickly recovered herself and flashed a small grin to an excited Naruto, "You can reincarnate _me_ in your peerage with this particular piece."

"Woah! Really?!" Naruto looked at Serafall with wide eyes full of disbelief.

Serafall bobbed her head, "Of course! A mutated Queen is the strongest piece you can come across and you can reincarnate anyone with it, bar the Gods of course. I would have even let you reincarnate me as your queen, but I am a Satan so that cannot happen, obviously. Use that piece wisely, Naru~." She ruffled his hair affectionately as she finished her explanation.

Naruto puffed his chest out and bobbed his head as he replied, "I will, Big Sis Sera! Don't worry, I am a responsible adult from now on after all."

Serafall blinked at his words and started laughing a moment later, "A responsible adult, you say?"

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Naruto petulantly complained as he watched Serafall and Kushina laugh.

"Alright, alright, I am sorry! I will not laugh!" Serafall managed to say in between her laughter.

"Hmph! Don't talk to me! You too Ma! Both of you, don't talk to me!" Naruto turned his head away with a pout on his face.

"Awww, is my Naru upset with me? Mama is sorry, y'know!" Kushina apologized, even going as far as gripping both of her ears.

Serafall also mirrored Kushina's action, "Big Sis Sera is also sorry Naru, don't be upset! Please!"

Naruto watched them both from the corner of his eye and smiled, "Alright! I will forgive you both!"

"Yeah!" Both of them High-fived each other.

"But…"

"Eh?" Both looked at him questioningly.

"Only after we go to Ichiraku Ramen after this."

Kushina being the ramen fanatic, her answer was pretty simple, "Of course!"

Both of the Uzumaki turned their eyes and looked expectantly at Serafall. Serafall heaved a sigh at their looks, and smiled, "It's fine with me."

After all, one does not simply stay a friend with Kushina as long as she has and couldn't help but come to love ramen after eating it so many times.

This time, Naruto and Kushina high-fived, "Yeah!"

Serafall's smile widened at seeing the sheer look of delight that appeared on the mother-son pair's face.

Lilith! She really loved both of them.

"Naruto."

Naruto stiffened just for a moment at the voice of the person who had just called his name out. He turned towards the source and a slightly awkward smile dimpled on his whiskered cheeks, "S-Sona."

Sona Sitri, the younger sister of Serafall Leviathan, stood in front of him wearing the exact same type of dress as his big sis was wearing with it being a violet-colored one, which matched her eyes well enough.

Annoyingly enough, she was also two inches taller than him, a thing which infuriated him to no ends and pleased her at the same time.

Before anyone could say anything, Serafall loudly squealed and leaped at Sona, "SONA! MY BABY SISTER!"

With practiced ease, Sona stepped aside and didn't even bat an eyelash as her big sister comically fell on the ground, she pushed her glasses up and stoically said, "Behave yourself, Big Sister. This kind of behavior is unbecoming for a person of your age and stature."

Serafall stood up from the ground with a pout on her face and she crossed her arms under her bosom, "Mou, you are so stingy, Sona."

"I am not stingy, Big Sister, you are just way too childish." Sona instantly retorted.

Serafall dramatically clutched her chest, "Ughh! Your words wound me, Sona. How can you be so cruel to your extremely loving big sister."

Sona didn't deign it necessary to reply to Serafall and turned her head back towards a fidgeting Naruto.

"Good afternoon, Sona. You look really pretty in that dress." Naruto greeted her with an awkward smile still in place.

A very faint blush spread across her face at his praise, "Thank you, and good afternoon to you too, Naruto." She averted her eyes ever so slightly, "And… congratulations on becoming a High-Class Devil, Naruto. I… watched the final part of your test and your performance was… extraordinary."

Naruto's eyes widened at receiving praise from Sona and a huge grin spread on his whiskered face, "Thank you so much, Sona!"

Sona's cheeks got redder at seeing his huge grin directed towards her and she pushed her glasses up and hastily replied, "Yes, well, you're welcome."

A pleasant moment passed between them before Sona opened her mouth again, "You're still annoying, though."

"Ugghh!" Naruto ducked his head dejectedly at hearing that from her for the umpteenth time.

Sona smirked to herself in smug satisfaction. Serves him right for making her flustered.

Kushina giggled behind her hand at seeing the byplay between the two, she could tell Sona didn't mean her words this time around and was starting to warm up to him. Perhaps, she realized he wasn't all talk and now had the strength to back up his boasts.

Regardless, Kushina was happy with this slow but steady development. Kushina caught Serafall's eye and both smiled at each other with the same thoughts passing through each other's head.

Her eyes rounded on the two figures standing behind Sona and she smiled politely and bowed her head in greeting, "Good afternoon, Lady Sitri, Lord Sitri."

Lady Sitri, or Serena Sitri, was just an older and more physically fuller version of Serafall. Whereas Lord Sitri, or Ezekiel Sitri, was a rather thin, but tall man with raven hair and violet eyes.

While Serena was seen always wearing a small smile, Ezekiel, on the other hand, was always seen with that stoic look he had mastered.

Probably the reason why his daughter turned out to be such a big stuck-up.

Serena nodded her head with that small smile on her face, "Good afternoon, Kushina. You look especially lovely today in that dress."

While his wife was being an expressive person that she was, Ezekiel just gave a brief nod in return to her words with that perfect stoic look on his face, not even uttering a word of greeting in return.

_'Talk about being a stuck-up of the highest caliber.' _Kushina masked her annoyance perfectly as always in front of Serafall's father and returned the smile to the ever-smiling woman, "Why, thank you, Lady Sitri. You too look very beautiful today."

Serena raised a hand and giggled behind the back of her hand, "Thank you, dear. It always is flattering to hear that I still have the charm, since certain someone is too high and proud to give compliments."

Ouch.

Kushina mentally winced at the not-so-subtle backhand insult at Serafall's father. She had to applaud the man for his stoicism because if he was upset with the comment, he didn't even so much as twitch at that and remained silent.

An awkward smile that clearly matched her son's, bloomed on her beautiful whiskered visage, "I-Is that so…"

"Yes, quite so." Thankfully, Serena immediately turned her attention towards the little maelstrom before the situation could get too awkward for Kushina's liking, "Congratulations on becoming a High-Class Devil at such a young age, Naruto. Your performance was, as Sona stated earlier, quite extraordinary, to say the least. I especially liked the part you killed that scummy devil Makoto within seconds, good job on that honey!"

Ah, what a terrible thing to say with such a bright smile on her face.

Naruto shifted slightly in his place as yet another awkward smile formed on his face, "...T-Thank you, Lady Sitri."

Serena nodded her head with the perpetual smile on her face, not at all bothered by Naruto's awkwardness.

"Serena, it's time." Ezekiel's monotone voice reached everyone's ears.

"Ah, is that so, well, we are sorry, Kushina, Naruto. We have to go." Serena gave an apologetic look to both Naruto and Kushina, and turned her attention towards her youngest daughter, "Come on Sona, say your good-byes, we are going, it's time for your classes."

"Yes, Mother." Sona nodded her head respectfully and turned her attention back to Naruto, a slight flush rose to her cheeks, "Next time… let's play some chess when we meet, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened considerably and a bright grin came on his face, "Sure! I will be looking forward to it, Sona!"

Sona gave a small smile in return and turned towards her mother.

Kushina smiled to herself, yes, they were finally moving towards building a proper friendship. In other words, Sona has finally come to respect him as an equal.

Ezekiel's gaze got locked with his eldest daughter for a brief moment and he questioned in his usual monotone voice, "Will you be coming with us, Serafall?"

Serafall's smile faltered just for a moment before it came back not a second later at hearing her father's devoid of any emotions voice. She shook her head and shot an apologetic look towards her mother and younger sister, "Sorry, but I still have work to do and I will be coming late as usual."

"Hn, suit yourself." With that, Ezekiel turned around and started walking away.

Serena gave an apologetic look towards Serafall, to which she nodded her head with a small smile. Serena, along with her youngest daughter, joined her husband.

"He still got that two-foot pole jammed up in his ass, huh…" Kushina muttered with an annoyed look on her face.

Serafall shook her head, "Nah, it's probably grown up to be a three-foot pole by now."

Both of them looked towards each other with impish grins on each other's faces and burst out in laughter.

All the while Naruto stood there with a confused look on his face, _'Wonder what they are talking about…'_

"I hope I am not interrupting something pleasant, Lady Leviathan, Lady Uzumaki." A gentle feminine voice that was soothing to hear reached the trio's ears and they turned to face the person.

Naruto's eyes widened and sparkled with awe, "Y-You're Roygun Belphegor! An Ultimate-Class Devil and the Second-Ranker in the Rating Game Championship!"

Roygun Belphegor was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her twenties with long, wavy, pink hair. One of the most defining features about her was perhaps the two horns protruding from her head. She had a voluptuous figure with a well-endowed chest and a slim waist.

She was wearing a shiny silver, high-cut formal dress with high slits, and finishing her outfit was a pair of high-heels.

Roygun giggled behind her hand at Naruto's sudden outburst, "Why, yes. I am indeed Roygun Belphegor, young one."

An embarrassed flush rose on Naruto's cheeks at the sudden outburst, "I-I am sorry, it's just that… I am a really, really big fan of your rating games. I have watched every game of yours countless times, y'know."

Roygun giggled once more at his words, "Is that so? Well, it warms my heart to have such an extremely cute one such as yourself as a fan of my games. I will be sure to do my utmost best in my next game too, to make it more interesting to watch, young one."

Naruto looked on in awe at the apparently kind noblewoman, not at all like what he had imagined her to be in real life.

"He really is quite a big fan of you, Lady Belphegor. He always goes on and on about how he will beat you when he grows older, whenever he is watching your games." Kushina happily chimed in beside Naruto. Always happy to find some ways to make him embarrassed if a situation presented itself, within limits of course.

After all, it was one of the greatest privileges of being a mother. And she was more than shamelessly happy to do just that.

"MA! You don't have to tell her that, y'know!" Naruto cried, totally aghast his mother would reveal such a thing.

Roygun merely laughed in merriment, not at all offended by such a claim like some of her fellow high-rankers would have gotten, and well, it was fairly amusing to watch Naruto getting all flustered like that. "Ufufufu. Well, if you do manage to become an Ultimate-Class Devil in the future, I don't see why not."

Naruto's eyes along with the other two older female devils widened at her words. Naruto stuttered out in sheer disbelief, "Re-Really? You will have a match with me if I become an Ultimate-Class Devil."

Roygun nodded her head with a kind smile on her face, "Yes, of course. I love Rating Games, some would perhaps say a bit too much really, but I beg to differ. And if in future, you managed to become an Ultimate-Class Devil, I would be more than happy to have a game with you!"

Naruto only had a few words to say to her in response, "You are so cool, y'know!"

This time, the buxom beauty couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped her at Naruto's words. She wiped the stray tear of mirth from her eyes as she calmed down, "Why, thank you, young one! Besides, I won't lie, I am interested in you."

Kushina's maternal instincts screamed at her and she immediately pulled Naruto behind her and leveled the second-ranker with a wary look on her beautiful face, "I have heard you are into younger men, but isn't he a bit… too young."

"S-Shina, I uhhh... don't think, she meant it like _that_…" Serafall said with an awkward look on her face, as she looked in between the baffled Roygun, a startled Naruto, and a glaring, overprotective mama-bear.

The utterly baffled Roygun blinked several times before an awkward smile came upon her face, "Do forgive me, Lady Uzumaki. I uhhh... should have worded that out with more care. I am not interested in him like you have assumed, even I would admit, he is a bit too young for my tastes as of now."

Kushina blinked several times at Roygun's words and a sheepish laugh escaped her as she rubbed her nape, "Ehehe, of course, you didn't mean it like that. I already knew that of course. I was just joking, just joking y'know…"

"... Of course, Lady Uzumaki." Roygun muttered with an awkward smile on her face.

An awkward silence descended after that as everyone there supported awkward smiles on their faces, except Naruto, who stood there with a confused look on his face.

"So, umm, you were saying Lady Belphegor." Serafall decided to break the silence.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Roygun latched on the lifeline Serafall threw and coughed in her fist as she started again, "Ahem. As I was saying, I am also interested in Naruto, after all, it's not every day that my own record gets broken after so many years, and I just had to see the one who had broken it personally."

Serafall suddenly was struck with realization, "Ah! Is that the reason you came to this ceremony? You are someone who stays quite busy in order to prepare for your next games, so I was also quite baffled when you attended this ceremony personally."

"Yes, you are right on that account, Lady Leviathan. I stay quite busy due to my preparations for rating games, so I hardly have any time for ceremonies like this, but... I just had to meet the one who had broken my centuries-old record you see." Roygun flashed a smile to Naruto to which he beamed at her.

"I am sorry for my earlier assumption, it was very rude of me, Lady Belphegor." Kushina politely apologized after hearing the real reason from Roygun.

Roygun waved her hand dismissively with a kind smile on her face, "It's perfectly alright, Lady Uzumaki. I myself, are at fault here for my poor wording, so no harm is done." She turned towards Naruto and flashed him an encouraging smile, "Be sure to become an Ultimate-Class Devil in the future in order to face me in the game. You have garnered my interest after breaking my personal record, so I will be more than happy to face you in the future to see if you could overcome me in the game too, young one."

Naruto beamed at her, "I will try my best to reach your level, Lady Belphegor! Then we will have our match!"

Roygun laughed good-naturedly at him, "Ufufufu. You sure are an adorable one. But sure, I will sure be waiting, young one." She turned towards Kushina and Serafall and bowed her head once, "I must be going now, Lady Leviathan, Lady Kushina. This had been a pleasant talk and I had enjoyed this very much. Until next time. You too, young one, keep working hard so you can reach my level, okay?"

"Yes, Lady Belphegor!" Roygun smiled at the energetic response and ruffled his hair once before walking away.

Naruto squealed like a fangirl after she disappeared by teleportation, "She is sooo cool, y'know!"

Kushina laughed and ruffled his hair, "Yes, that she is. Now come on, we have got some ramen to devour, yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto fist-pumped and Kushina and Serafall both shared a laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Let's go then!" Serafall also chimed in enthusiastically before the trio started to get enveloped in a magic circle.

"Don't you think we should change before going there?" Serafall questioned Kushina with a tilt of her head.

"Meh. if you got it, might as well flaunt it, y'know!" Kushina uncaringly shrugged.

"Heh. That's so you." Serafall snorted before the trio disappeared.

* * *

**Uzumaki Residence, One Week Later**

"Are you ready?" Kushina softly inquired, as she turned her focus away from the permanent magic circle she had just drawn on the floor of their basement, towards her son; who was practically bouncing in place with a mix of anticipation, happiness, and just a touch of nervousness mixed in the fray.

"Of course, Ma! I have been waiting for this day for ages, y'know!" Naruto's reply came not in a heartbeat later.

Kushina laughed softly at the expected reply, she fully turned towards him and affectionately ruffled his spiky mop of crimson hair. "Alright, you remember the three rules I have set, yes?"

"Yes, Ma!" Naruto replied and raised his hand and closed his pinky finger and thumb as he started to count off the rules, "Rule number one: Always be polite with the client. Rule number two: Don't accept any request that you found morally wrong. Rule number three: Only take fair compensation, nothing too excessive from the client."

Kushina patted his head with a satisfied smile on her face, "Very good. Now, be on your best behavior and try your utmost best to get a contract on your first try, okay? But don't be sad if you don't manage to form a contract, there will be countless more chances in the future, okay?"

Naruto nodded his head and thumped his chest proudly, "Don't worry Ma! I got this! I will get a contract on my first try, you will see!"

Kushina gained an amused smile at his claim, "Is that so? Well, if you do manage to form a contract on your first try, then hmmm…" She thumbed her chin in thought, thinking of a proper way to reward him.

"Then what?" Naruto leaned in with an expectant look on his face.

"Aha!" She snapped her fingers as a perfect thing came to her mind, one that would help him in his future endeavors, "I got it! If you do manage to form a contract on your first try, then I will teach you a really cool technique that will surely help you in the future."

"Alright! I will definitely form a contract on my first try, you should start preparing to teach me that cool technique, Ma!" He boisterously proclaimed.

"Alright, I will, now go! Your client must be waiting, no?" Kushina gently nudged him.

Naruto bobbed his head and he practically bounced towards the magic circle, such was his excitement. "I will see you later, Ma! Bye!"

"Bye! Remember to be polite and don't accept any request that you think is out of your area of expertise, understood?"

"I will! Bye!"

"Bye! Take care!" Kushina waved her hand to Naruto as he finally disappeared as the glow from the magic circle died down. She sighed softly as she turned around and started walking towards the stairs, "Now, what to make for dinner tonight? Hmm, decisions, decisions…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto opened his eyes as the glow from the magic circle died down and he immediately looked around, it didn't even take a single second for him to realize he was in a penthouse.

A very expensive looking penthouse.

His eyes settled on the person sitting directly in front of him on a sofa. She was a very beautiful woman, almost inhumanly so. Silky midnight-black hair tied up in a high ponytail, sharp facial features with a pointed jawline. Unblemished, perfectly tanned skin that made her that much more beautiful. Her eyes were akin to looking at the sun itself, such were the shine of her brilliant, molten golden-colored eyes. Oddly enough, she had a bright red tattoo of a sun on her forehead.

Even though she was sitting on the sofa, he could tell she was a rather tall woman, well, definitely taller than his ma. She had a voluptuous figure with a rather large bust.

She was wearing a simple, white full-sleeves tee-shirt and jeans. A rather simple outfit for a person living in such an expensive penthouse. But anyone could tell she was a woman who was quite rich, evident by the heavy necklace made purely out of gold hanging from her neck, which consisted of four small magatamas and a large magatama in the middle of the four magatamas, made purely out of platinum, and the heavy earrings also made out of pure gold that she was wearing.

The strangest thing about her was her presence, not that it was evil or anything, on the contrary, her presence alone was like nothing could ever harm anyone if one were to stay near her. Like his ma, dare he say. Further putting anyone at ease by her bright, warm smile she had on her face.

His further studying was cut short as the words of his ma about mannerism kicked in and he sketched a perfect bow, "Good evening. High-Class Devil, Naruto Uzumaki at your service, My Lady. What would you like to request today?"

The woman seated in front of him blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Before she started laughing, it was not one out of mockery, rather, it was a very pleasant laugh, one born out of happiness. Once she calmed down from her laughter, she wiped a stray tear of mirth, "Ara. I was definitely not expecting it to work. But my, oh my, aren't you a rather extremely cute one and polite too."

Naruto let out a sheepish laugh as he rubbed his nape, "Ehehe. Thank you, My Lady, you are also very, very beautiful too."

She supported her cheek in her palm and her smile widened, "Ara, ara. A young charmer, I see. Truly a devil in making with a silver tongue of flattery. Well, not that I am complaining, keep the compliments coming, ufufufu."

Naruto tilted his head and an inquisitive expression came on his face, "So, umm, what would you like to request of me today, My Lady?"

"Before that, please call me Ama-chan from now on, that would be my first request of today." The now known Ama-chan requested.

"Ama-chan…?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he tested the name out, he knew '-chan' suffix was used in the Japanese language since he had seen countless animes alongside his ma every day and he also had studied several cultures, Japanese being one of them. Now that he noticed, she was certainly speaking Japanese. "... Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please, call me Ama-chan!" She bobbed her head with an eager smile on her face.

"Alright,... Ama-chan." He slowly said that to gauge the reaction of the woman sitting in front of him, and if the happy clapping of her hands were any indication, she quite liked it, almost too much really.

"Alright! Now that is out of the way, I am going to call you Naru-chan from now, is that alright with you?" She inquired with a rather cute smile on her face, almost begging him to not deny it with her suddenly large golden eyes.

Naruto fidgeted a bit under her begging look, "S-Sure, I don't see why not."

"Yeah~! Alright! So, what can you do, Naru-chan?" She looked at him with a tilt of her head and that warm smile of her, that he was thinking was a character trait of her.

"I can pretty much do anything you would like me to, within reasons of course." He hastily added the last part after remembering the words of his ma.

"Ara. Can you, now…" Her golden eyes squinted at him and for some strange reason, he stood straighter than he ever had under those brilliant golden eyes of her that was looking him up and down - as if she was judging his very worth at the moment, and the consequences would be heavy if she didn't like what she saw at the moment.

After some long tense moments of silence, her eyes gained that warm look of her back and she nodded her head with a satisfied smile on her face, "You will do."

Naruto released his breath, that he unknowingly held when she judged him with those shining golden eyes of her. That was definitely intense, but for some strange reason, he felt those words of her held a great deal of meaning behind them, but he shoved that thought back in his mind and he coughed in his fist to regain his composure. "Ahem! So, what will you like me to do,... Ama-chan?"

"Ara... can you cook? You see, I am a very, very bad cook. I have utterly destroyed several kitchens whenever I tried to cook and so it would be absolutely marvelous if you could cook." She said with a rather miserable look on her face.

Eesh. How bad a person had to be to destroy several kitchens just to try to cook something. He absently wondered if he would meet someone else like that in the future. Bah! Surely not. No one can be worse than this, right?

(In a certain snowy jungle, a raven-haired fox-girl violently sneezed several times.)

Naruto nodded his head with a toothy grin, that was something he could definitely do. "Yes, I can cook. Though I am certainly not anywhere near the level of my ma, but I am a pretty decent cook considering she has god-like skills in that department."

"Really? It must be amazing to eat food that good every time, eh? So, umm, what is your specialty?"

"Miso broth and braised pork ramen and red bean soup!" He loudly answered her inquiry, though, he calmed down a moment later, "I can also cook other things too, but those are my favorite, y'know."

She tilted her head as an amused smile graced her flawless face, a verbal-tic, she mused. Her amused smile changed a moment later to her perpetual warm smile not a moment later. "Ara. Ramen is it? Hmm, it's been a rather long time since I have eaten that, sure why not, cook that for me, Naru-chan."

"Alright, show me your kitchen and I will get started right away!" Naruto enthusiastically said as he started to roll his sleeves up.

"Ufufufu. Sure, follow me, Naru-chan!" She stood up from the sofa and Naruto realized his earlier assumption was correct, she was certainly taller than his ma, probably four to five inches taller than his ma - who stood at a good height of five feet and four inches.

He pouted as he followed her, everybody seemed to be taller than him, how unfair.

It didn't take them ten seconds before they reached the kitchen, it was an open modern kitchen, with a kitchen counter in the center of it. In no time, she started showing him where the ingredients were, and for someone who couldn't cook, she had basically every single thing present.

"-nd this is the final shelf which contains all kinds of spices, did you get all that Naru-chan, or shall I repeat myself once more?" She turned towards him with a questioning look on her face.

He finished tying the simple apron that was hanging on the hanger near the entrance of the kitchen and shook his head once, "No, I got all that, M… Ama-chan. No need to repeat it again, just sit right there and your meal will be prepared in no time at all!"

"Ara. Such a good listener too, sure, I will sit right there and wait for it." She nodded her head with that warm smile on her face and sat down on one of the many chairs of the kitchen counter.

She watched him for a few moments silently and suddenly stood up which drew his attention, "Just wait for a second, I have a thing that I would like for you to wear. Stay there."

"Huh…?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he watched her open the door of one of the many rooms and waited patiently for her to return.

She returned mere moments later and presented him the thing she wanted him to wear, "Please, wear this while you are cooking."

"Eh?" He stared at the object in her hands and tentatively reached for it and took it from her. He stared at it for a few seconds before he wore it on his head.

He turned towards the fridge and saw his reflection in the glossy doors of the fridge.

A pair of crimson cat ears peeked from his spiky mop of crimson hair.

An indescribable urge racked his body and he balled his fist and waved it in the air, "Nya~"

**Click!**

His head quickly snapped towards her and a flush rose to his cheeks when he registered what he had done and what was the strange sound he had just heard. "Did you jus-"

"Nope!"

"I swear I he-"

"Nope!"

"But I am sure I defi-"

"Nope!"

"Huh…" Naruto stared at her face with a look of suspicion in his eyes, he observed her face for any signs of deceit, other than a faint flush and slightly ragged breathing, she was perfectly fine. No, scratch that, her eyes were closed and she had a strange smile on her face, and it freaked the hell out of him, "... Ama-chan, your smile is scaring me out."

"Ara, ara. Whatever (pant) do you (pant) mean, Naru-chan." She opened her eyes, and were those literal pink hearts in her eyes? And for what reason, was she closing the distance between them?! And why the hell her breathing was getting more ragged for every step she took?!

Naruto felt his back hit the slab as he backed in the corner, "A-Ama-chan, y-you're scaring me out."

"Ufufufu. Don't (pant) worry, Naru-chan. This (pant) Onee-sama will take (pant) good care of (pant) you!"

"N-No, s-stay away!"

"Ufufufu."

"I sa-KYAAAAA!"

"Ufufufu."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Mou, you didn't have to pull my cheeks so hard, Naru-chan," Ama-chan complained with a pout, as she nursed her red cheeks gently.

"Hmph! If I didn't do that, you would have suffocated me with your chest, y'know!" Naruto retorted with a slightly reddened face, and it was not only due to the blood going to his face but also due to the many lipstick marks too. He felt as though he may have barely escaped death there, what with all her smothering and continuously kissing his face.

"I would have not! I would have stopped before that, probably." She lamely finished to herself.

He shot an annoyed look over his shoulder as he gently stirred the miso broth, in return, she stuck her tongue out childishly.

He hmphed as he turned back to his work, he left the broth to cook and started cutting slices of the pork he had seasoned with various herbs. He placed the slices of the pork on the preheated pan and watched the pork sizzle. "So, were you aware of the Supernatural World before you summoned me today?" He questioned as he continued to cook.

She inhaled the pleasant aroma emitting once and hummed in delight, she shook her head to his question, "Hmm, not really, I have heard in the passing from here and there that Devils and Angels were real, but I didn't believe in that until I finally summoned you."

He looked over his shoulder with a visible look of surprise filtering on his face, "Really? I could have sworn you were aware of the Supernatural world due to lack of shock, awe, or fear on your face that I have heard generally appear on the face of normal humans when they first summon my kind."

She giggled at his look of surprise, "Ufufufu. Trust me, I have seen much weirder things in life to get shocked or surprised by something like this, besides, it helped the devil I summoned was such an extremely cute one, I doubt any women would fear you if they summon you, when you have such a cute face with those adorable whisker marks."

"Hey! I can get scary too if I want, y'know!" Naruto embarrassedly retorted with a pout on his face.

"Ufufufu. I doubt it really!" The buxom beauty laughed good-naturedly with a teasing smile stretching on her full lips.

"Hmph!" He turned his head away from her with a pout and his pout increased as she continued to laugh. He sulked as he tasted the broth once and nodded his head in satisfaction and closed the burner underneath it. "Umm, what do you do for a living, if you don't mind me asking, Ama-chan."

She shook her head with her usual warm smile on her face as she placed her elbow on the counter table and rested her cheek against her palm, "Ara, I don't mind at all, Naru-chan. I am the leader of my fac… er, company actually." She smiled awkwardly at her near slip-up.

Naruto caught her slip-up but didn't think much of it, she could just be saying factories or something like that, so he dismissed it entirely. He hummed in thought as he cast a look around, "Hmm, I guess you have to be someone like that to own a place like this."

The golden-eyed woman internally sighed in relief and nodded her head against her palm, "I guess."

Naruto finished pouring the broth over the noodles in the bowl and added the braised pork and slice of vegetables on top of the steaming noodles and broth to finish it off. He picked the bowl up and turned around, he walked till the counter and gently placed the bowl in front of her. "Here! A steaming bowl of miso broth and braised pork ramen for you, Ama-chan!"

"Mmmmm! It smells sooo good~!" She moaned in delight as she took a deep inhale of the noodly goodness. She looked back at him with an expectant look on her face.

He titled his head in confusion as she continued to stare at him, "What?"

She pouted, "Mou, feed me!"

"Eh? Feed you? You are too old for stuff like that!"

"Ugh! That hurt right here, Naru-chan! Right here! Your words wound me greatly! Besides, talking about a woman's age is very rude."

"Eh? Is that so? Nobody told me that, why is that?"

"I-It just is! You don't question things like that and quietly follow them! Please feed me Naru-chan~!"

He stared at her begging face and let out a sigh, "Alright, I will feed you."

"Ufufufu. I knew you would see it my way! Now come on, feed me! Ahh~" She opened her mouth wide and stared at him expectantly.

He smiled a little at yet another eccentric person in his life, he picked up the chopsticks in his right hand and picked up the soup spoon with the other. Naruto rolled the noodles around the chopsticks and blew a little to cool the steaming food, he gently presented it in front of her and she eagerly gobbled it up and drank the broth from the soup spoon.

"Mmmmmmm! Sooo goood~! This is one of the best ramens I have ever tasted, Naru-chan!" The smiling woman praised him with a look of delight on her face.

Naruto laughed at her praise and a genuine grin of happiness came upon his face, "Ahahahah. I am glad you liked it, y'know!"

"Yes, enough talking and more feeding. Ahh~"

"Eesh. I am the one who is ten years old and you are the one who is acting like that."

"Mmmm! So good~! Yes, well, it's always fun when you don't have to act your age, Naru-chan. You will understand that when you grow older. Now, another one, make sure to add a piece of pork this time. Ahh~"

"Hmm, I will be sure to remember that, Ama-chan. Yes, yes, here, don't look at me like that, y'know."

"Ufufufu."

Rest of the time passed between the two quickly, as they continued their conversation, and Naruto reluctantly at first, but quickly came to enjoy feeding the eccentric woman and before both of them knew, she had devoured three more servings of the ramen - that he had made in case the first one wasn't enough.

Naruto dried his hands off with the towel that was hanging beside the sink and removed the apron he had worn earlier after finally cleaning the dishes off. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt back down and turned to the apparently ever-smiling woman. "Will that be all for today, Ama-chan?"

She sighed in content and nodded her head with a warm smile on her face, "Yes, that will be all for today, Naru-chan." She then tilted her head with a questioning look on her face, "You aren't going to ask for my soul as compensation, are you?"

Naruto rapidly waved his hands in front of him, "No, no, nothing like that! I will admit, in older days, devils used to take soul as compensation but now, my race is much more relaxed and only takes something of monetary value equal to their services."

The black-haired beauty sighed in relief, "Ara. That's good, for a moment, I thought I would lose my life in exchange for a good time and some very tasty bowls of ramen. I like to believe my life is worth a little more than that, you know."

Naruto laughed at her joke and gave a wide, toothy grin to her, "You are right, four bowls of ramen are a little too less in exchange for your soul, ten more and it would probably be enough, y'know."

She clutched her chest overdramatically, "Ugh! To think, my life is worth only fourteen bowls of ramen. Oh, Amaterasu-sama! Forgive your follower for being worth only fourteen bowls of ramen!"

Naruto burst out into laughter at her dramatic acting and she joined him not a moment later. After they have finally calmed down from their laughter, Naruto gave a small smile, "As for what would be the compensation," A slight flush rose on his cheeks and he looked away, "S-Since you're my first client ever, I guess this one will be one me."

Genuine surprise filtered in the older woman's eyes, "Really? I am your first client?"

"Uh-huh. I have been a High-Class Devil only for a week, so only now I was allowed to go for requests or anyone that would work under me. So yeah, since you're my first ever client, it will be on me, y'know!" He declared with a toothy grin on his face.

She gave a warm smile to him and shook her head, "Ara. While I appreciate your generosity, I can't in good conscience do that. So wait here for a moment, all right."

Before he could even say a word to her in response, she was long gone.

"Catch~"

Naruto looked up after hearing her voice, and immediately reacted and caught the object she had thrown his way. His eyes widened at seeing a gold bar in his hands, a heavy one too. He looked up at her with wide eyes, "I can't take this, this is too much for some simple bowls of ramen."

She nodded her head with a slight laugh, "Ufufufu. Yes, for simply ramen, it is too much. But this isn't in exchange for ramen, Naru-chan."

He tilted his head with a confused frown on his face, "Then what is it for?"

The mature beauty smiled softly and looked outside through the window nearby and observed the twinkling lights of many buildings in the city. "It's for showing me a good time, Naru-chan. Since I am the leader of my company, I remain mostly busy all the time and this has been the most fun I had in a rather very, very long time."

She looked back at him and flashed him her signature warm smile, but this time, it was more radiant than all the previous ones. "So, don't think too much of the compensation I give you for it, for me, something like that is utterly worthless, but the time I spent here was priceless. So please, accept it, Naru-chan."

"I-I...," His shoulders dropped at the smile she was directing at him and he nodded his head with a smile, "Alright, I will accept it."

"Ara, ara. Such a good boy, come here, you definitely deserve a reward for it!"

"N-No, no, n-not this time! Stay away!"

"Ufufufu. Come to this Onee-sama, Naru-chan."

"I said no! N-No, don't come any closer!"

"Ufufufu."

"I said n-KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ufufufu."

* * *

**AND DONE!**

**Wooh! One major character is introduced, I am pretty sure I have given way too many hints on who this 'Onee-sama' is XD, but if you still didn't get it, oh, well.**

**I don't think there is anything else to say and I am getting sleepy…**

**So, please review! See you next time! Bye-bye!**

**Ah, one more thing, stay indoors and be safe. FUCK CORONA! I am sorry if I offended anybody whose name is Corona, I meant virus, sorry. **


End file.
